


W two worlds - Season 2 - W four worlds  (US/FR photo-drama)

by Enchanteur



Category: Korean Drama, 더블유 | W Two Worlds
Genre: Action, Brainbent, Canon - Korean Drama, Canon - Manhwa, Cliffhangers, Comedy, Comfort Reading, Comic, Crazy, Dimension Travel, Drawing, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Logic, Manhwa, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Mystery, Parallel Universes, Plot Twists, Reading like watching TV, Romance, Rules, Science Fiction, Screenplay/Script Format, Season 2, Suspense, TV show illusion, Tablets, Unpredictable, drama photo, fast paced, mind blowing, photo drama, smart, w4worlds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanteur/pseuds/Enchanteur
Summary: W2 four worldsis a Drama Script (screenplay) + a Photo-Drama (TV illusion).Content is as real than a kdrama :68 episodes of 20 minutes each, 100% written.It's unofficial Season 2 of MBC drama W two worlds (더블유), by scriptwriter Song Jae-Jung (송재정).It is slowly adapted in aPHOTO-DRAMAversion, without profit.This script as been registered to international copyright protection, Berne convention.Reading tips:- Wait a little while after opening a chapter, because theloading time can be long(30mo weight).- Take the time tolook at the images of dialogueas you read, that's where the emotion comes from.- Donot scroll the page too fastto avoid being spoilt by large images.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More informations on official blog :  
<http://w4worlds.eklablog.com/>
> 
> **Photo-drama version highly recommended !**
> 
> **PHOTO-DRAMA Version :**  
<http://w4worlds.fr/html/W_Saison2_Script01_US.html>  
<http://w4worlds.fr/html/W_Saison2_Script01_FR.html>
> 
> SCRIPT Version :

EPISODE 1

# 01

In the moor, on a stormy and dark day...  
A senior officer of the Royal Joseon Police Force is dying.  
His eyes are wide open, he can't articulate a word, and he expectorates a flow of blood.  
He tilts his head down to look at the way he dies.  
He was pierced by a huge supernatural and blackish limb.  
The limb does not have a defined shape, and its contours are made of shadow dust.  
At the end of the limb, a gigantic hand of shadow dust.  
And on this hand, a beating heart, his own heart.  
The shadow hand closes and crushes the heart, the officers' eyes switch to white.  
Lightning strikes the moor, briefly illuminating the scene.  
For a fraction of a second, we can see a dark silhouette with bright smoking eyes, behind the officer.  
At the speed of thought, the limb withdraws from the man's chest, leaving a huge gaping hole.

# 02

Subtitle: Joseon, year 1887.  
Royal city, a stormy end of the day.  
A horseman gallops towards the royal palace.  
Wang Shin, a handsome 30-year-old man, fine and muscular, determined and a bit rustic.  
He steps ashore and runs to the royal police station.  
The guards give in passage and he rushes inside.

# 03

In the police station.

WANG SHIN - Abeoji, my father... what happened to him?  
JOSEON OFFICER 1 - I'm sorry, Wang Shin, your father is dead, murdered.  
WANG SHIN - How? Who did this to him?  
JOSEON OFFICER 1 - He was pursuing the guild of darkness, I don't know any more.  
WANG SHIN - They are certainly the culprits!  
WANG SHIN - Father, why didn't you listen to me... Why didn't you wait for me...

An officer broke into the room.

JOSEON OFFICER 2 - Wang Shin, you are expected at the office of His Majesty's Intendant.

# 04

Wang Shin enters the intendant's office.  
Intendant Han has a strange expression, eyes lost in the vagueness.  
As if he wasn't really looking at what's in front of him.

WANG SHIN - Why did you ask me, Intendant Han?  
INTENDANT HAN - Wang Shin, your father died, he was chief of police.  
INTENDANT HAN - But as far as you are concerned, you have no status in court.  
WANG SHIN - What trivia are you talking about?  
INTENDANT HAN - In fact, your presence at the palace is prohibited.  
INTENDANT HAN - I ask you, by law, to leave the palace.  
WANG SHIN - Funeral has not yet been arranged.  
WANG SHIN - I have barely begun to cry for my father.  
WANG SHIN - And you ask me for such a thing?!  
INTENDANT HAN - We have no time to waste.  
INTENDANT HAN - Guards, escort this commoner out of the compound!

Wang Shin is forced to leave the room, surrounded by two royal guards.

WANG SHIN - Intendant Han, I no longer recognize you. Why are you doing this?

The officer calls him to order.

JOSEON OFFICER 2 - Come on, let's hurry. Come to your quarters to pack your things.

# 05

Once alone, the intendant doesn't move a centimeter.  
He seems frozen, with an empty gaze.  
A dark silhouette slips behind Intendant Han.  
A female hand with black varnished nails starts to touch his cheek.  
The mysterious woman, whose face is partly hidden, whispers in his ear.

UNKNOW WOMAN - You will soon forget this character, intendant.  
UNKNOW WOMAN - As if he had never been part of your world....

# 06

In a room annexed to the police station, Wang Shin finishes his luggage.  
(Montage: fast.)  
He begins by dressing in a buffet outfit, reinforced by protective equipment.  
Then he wraps a breech rifle in a sheet, one of the first to appear in Korea.  
He also stores in the sheath of his belt a 6-shot revolver.  
It is one of these ancient models, requiring to manually raise the firing pin with each shot.  
He loads a stick of dynamite, yarn, herbs and compresses into a bag.  
He stores half a dozen daggers in sheaths all over his body.  
He is equipped with a sword on the side, a bow on the back, and ammunition belts.  
Finally, the rest of his stuff is a package the size of a small pillow.  
Wang Shin comes out of the house and addresses the officer.

WANG SHIN - Let me at least say goodbye to Lady Cha.  
JOSEON OFFICER 2 - All right, I'll walk you to the heavenly hall.

# 07

In the garden of the heavenly hall, there is a lady of the palace, dressed in a Shaman's outfit.  
She is so beautiful that no other woman could compete in all of Joseon.  
Her only flaw is a kind of sneer on her face making her naturally contemptuous.  
She stands next to a large vase carved in the central fountain.  
She cuts a plant, holding a shear from her delicate hand with black nails.  
This woman is Lady Cha Yu-Sun, 30 years old.  
Wang Shin arrives at the center of the square.

WANG SHIN - Yu-Sun!

Lady Cha lifts her head, and standing still, the man and woman look at each other.  
Their eyes are charged with a vibrant emotion.

WANG SHIN - Yu-Sun, it's terrible, my father is dead and I'm being forced to leave the palace.  
WANG SHIN - I don't know what's going on, but I'll stay close to protect you.

Cha Yu-Sun's gaze then becomes shady, inflexible.

CHA YU SUN - Who authorizes you to speak to me in a familiar way?  
WANG SHIN - Yu-Sun, what's going on?  
CHA YU SUN - Have we been intimate?

Wang Shin's face is tightening.  
A dull shiver rises from the bottom of his spine to his ears.

WANG SHIN - Lady Cha, we love each other... Our kiss....  
CHA YU SUN - As if it had any meaning.

Tetanized, Wang Shin staggers back one step.

WANG SHIN - Did someone do something to you too?  
WANG SHIN - Are you under any constraint?  
CHA YU SUN - You've just deluded yourself.  
WANG SHIN - No, not you, it's not you...  
CHA YU SUN - It's enough now!  
CHA YU SUN - Let's send this unwelcome one back!

Immediately two guards seizes Wang Shin, while Lady Cha turns her heels.  
Suddenly, Wang Shin puts a guard down with a push/swipe motion.  
Immediately, he kicks the second guard in the chest, who is pushed back, half knocked out.  
Wang Shin grabs Cha Yu-Sun's forearm, which is forced to turn around.

WANG SHIN - I want to know for sure.

With their faces barely ten centimeters apart, Wang Shin looks deep into Cha Yu-Sun's eyes.  
But she looks at him with an ulcerated gaze.

CHA YU SUN - Never appear in front of me again.

The officer is approaching with reinforcements.  
Unceremoniously, they catches Wang Shin, who no longer opposes resistance to his evacuation.

# 08

A path in the forest, at night.  
It's a blue night with a full moon, and rain begins to fall.  
Wang Shin's horse advances indolently, at man's pace.  
The young man stands bent over his saddle, and cannot hold back his tears.

{Flashback P - House of Wang Il-Do, Wang Shin's father, a week ago. }

WANG IL DO - Shin, I'm finally about to discover the secret identity of the Queen of Darkness.  
WANG SHIN - So let me intervene with you. I fought her guild more than anyone else.  
WANG IL DO - Because of this, you have not recovered from the serious injury inflicted on you by her henchmen.  
WANG IL DO - It's my duty to finish the job, with the army!  
WANG IL DO - Your duty is to rest, if you want to survive.  
WANG IL DO - I can't lose my only son like this....

{End Flashback. }

{Flashback P - Cha Yu-Sun's house, a week ago. }

CHA YU SUN - I beg you, Wang Shin, don't go, you're in no condition.  
CHA YU SUN - If anything happened to you, I would die without even killing myself.  
WANG SHIN - So what can I do?  
CHA YU SUN - Stay by my side.  
CHA YU SUN - I'm so scared, the Darkness Guild has already attacked the Heavenly Hall.  
CHA YU SUN - I love you, Wang Shin.

The two lovers look at each other with concern, their eyes wet.  
Then Lady Cha kisses Wang Shin, who answers her kiss.

{End Flashback. }

# 09

Wang Shin is suddenly pulled out of his reverie.  
His horse rears up and collapses.  
After a quick examination, he died, inexplicably.  
Wang Shin looks at this faithful companion with a sad and frightened look.  
But his instincts bring him back to order.  
And he immediately slips into the thickets by the side of the road.  
He feels a malicious presence around the road.  
He decides to go deeper into the woods.

# 10

Two red eyes light up at the top of a slope, between two trees.  
We can see a dark, smoking mass standing out from the blue of the night.  
It's a wolf, too big to have been birthed by nature.  
The evil beast leaps towards Wang Shin, who draws his sword.  
Wang Shin takes the lead in this anarchic struggle.  
He cuts the creature to death.  
Disregarding the sword pushed into his side, the giant wolf tumbles Wang Shin into hand-to-hand combat.  
The monstrous mouth closes on his forearm.  
Despite the reinforced leather bra, the fangs sink into the flesh.  
Horrified, Wang Shin pulls out his gun.  
He shoots a bullet into the monster's skull at close range.  
A sheaf of blood splatters his distraught face.

# 11

But as they swirl between the trees, other enemies are emerging.  
The mysterious shadow killers, whom Wang Shin has already fought....  
Wang Shin runs to the top of the slope, then turns around.  
He arms his rifle, targets one of the killers, and fires.  
It is impossible to know the outcome of the shooting in this shady undergrowth.  
Wang Shin is running to lose his breath to get out of the forest.  
Behind him, the shadow killers sneak in.  
They hide behind a tree, then reappear behind another, closer tree.

# 12

Wang Shin finally comes to a clear plateau.  
He's trying to hide behind a rock.  
One of the killers comes out of the woods, and this time Wang Shin's shot hits the target.  
Instead of collapsing dead, the killer vanishes into a cloud of shadow.  
There are too many shadow killers.  
Wang Shin is forced to back down further.  
He then realizes that there is no escape, because he is on the edge of a promontory.  
He shoots yet another killer, who evaporates, as if swallowed up in the strips of his uniform.  
His next opponent is only fifteen meters away, just long enough to reload the breech rifle.  
He shoots, and although his aim is perfect, a supernatural phenomenon occurs.  
His enemy disappears into a kind of dark implosion, and reappears a meter away.  
Forced into close combat, Wang Shin tries to repel the fighter with his rifle.  
This killer is much stronger than the others.  
He wears a scary mask.  
Facing such a formidable enemy is a very difficult task.  
That gives the other killers time to rush to Wang Shin.  
The hero has the ultimate reflex to take out his sword, and cut one of them up.  
And while this killer pulverizes, the others immobilize Wang Shin.  
Finally, the masked killer struck him in the head with the guard of his sword.  
Stunned, Wang Shin is brought to his knees, close to the edge of the cliff.

# 13

Wang Shin sees a silhouette approaching, behind the blood curtain dripping from his eyebrows.  
Imperial, the queen of darkness stands in front of him, her abdomen radiating a red supernatural light.  
Her body and face are completely dark, nestled in shadow dust.  
Her eyes are two smoking light slits.

QUEEN OF DARKNESS - Choi Jang-Jun, Seo Yong-Gi, Lee Hwon, Park Yoon-Kang. I eliminated all these heroes.  
QUEEN OF DARKNESS - You had your hour of glory, a little longer than the others.  
QUEEN OF DARKNESS - It seems that I had a certain weakness for you for a while....  
QUEEN OF DARKNESS - But that's it. You're going to erase yourself from my memory.  
QUEEN OF DARKNESS - Die!

Suddenly, the queen of darkness arched backwards, as if possessed.  
Like a terrible hallucination, a titanic arm of shadow sprung from her belly.  
The supernatural limb rushes at an unimaginable speed to perforate Wang Shin.  
Wang Shin waits for death by clenching his teeth.

# 14

Wang Shin changes from "real" to "image", in a comic book box.

ADRIEN LEE ~ That's it, it was some thumbnails of the "Queen of darkness" manhwa, as an introduction....

Sticker of the queen of darkness, the shadow arm comes out of her belly.

ADRIEN LEE ~ Pictures from this week's episode.

Cover of the manhwa, volume 17, on an animated TV screen background.

ADRIEN LEE - You are watching MBC. I'm Adrien Lee.

View of the presenter, on the TV set.

ADRIEN LEE - Our current "Culture-Hallyu" show is dedicated to the 8th art.  
ADRIEN LEE - This evening, I am hosting a cartoonist so talented, that he is more famous than many authors.

Soo-Bong arrives on the TV set, dressed in a suit and without glasses.

ADRIEN LEE - Park Soo-Bong, it is an honour for me to welcome you.  
PARK SOO BONG - Kamsahamnida, thank you very much.  
ADRIEN LEE - This is your first television interview, I presume.  
PARK SOO BONG - Yes.  
ADRIEN LEE - So I'm even more delighted!  
PARK SOO BONG - (embarrassed laugh) Ah ah....  
ADRIEN LEE - You were the main assistant of the famous Oh Sung-Moo, the author who revolutionized the world of Manwha with "W".  
ADRIEN LEE - "Queen of Darkness" is the second Manhwa in which you have participated.  
ADRIEN LEE - Can you tell us more about this important turning point in your career?  
PARK SOO BONG - The author Moon Mi-Ra has an exceptional graphic talent. I learned a lot from her.  
PARK SOO BONG - In return, I wanted to contribute to her work, by bringing the character of Wang Shin.  
ADRIEN LEE - It was a risky bet. Before that, this manhwa was known for its main character, the Queen of Darkness.  
ADRIEN LEE - What pleased the readers was the surprising and dark side of the story, featuring a villain instead of a heroine.  
PARK SOO BONG - Yes, and she has made a great consumption of heroes, killed in all kinds of Machiavellian ways.

(Laughs.)

PARK SOO BONG - However, adding a regular hero could bring more stability to the story, and interest new readers.  
PARK SOO BONG - And that doesn't stop the queen of darkness from continuing her exactions, which her traditional fans love so much.

# 15

As Soo-Bong talks, the view gradually recedes and we find him on a giant screen of Home Theater.

PARK SOO BONG ~ I am satisfied that readers continued to appreciate Wang Shin, even a year after I left.

The giant screen is in a very spacious luxury apartment, both modern and Gothic.  
The living room is messy, with cans and food wrappers lying around on the floor.  
In addition, thick smoke hovers in the atmosphere of the room in black, gold, white, and ochre tones.  
On a coffee table, a cigarette butt extinguished in an ashtray looks like a hand-rolled cigarette.  
Two women slumped in a huge sofa watch the show.  
Kim Yoon-Hee, Oh Sung-Moo's former chubby assistant, and author Moon Mi-Ra.  
Moon Mi-Ra is a 30-year-old woman.  
She is of divine beauty, but with a naturally disdainful face.  
She is dressed in a black and sexy Gothic style, with make-up and black nails.  
Kim Yoon-Hee is a very fat 28-year-old girl, with a round and charming face.

MOON MI RA - You'll see what I do with your hero, Soo-Bong!

Moon Mi-Ra looks drunk, or under the influence of a psychotropic drug.

KIM YOON HEE - But Unnie, it's true that the manhwa sells better thanks to him...  
MOON MI RA - When I draw Wang Shin, all I see is Soo-Bong.  
MOON MI RA - And I have only one desire, it's to dismember him!  
KIM YOON HEE - After all, I would rather see you angry than depressed. It was about time.  
MOON MI RA - Only you understand me a bit, Yoon-Hee.  
MOON MI RA - You must be the only girl who is less lucky in love than I am.

Yoon-Hee suddenly looks sad and sullen.

# 16

Back on the TV set.

ADRIEN LEE - "Butterfly Girl", it's a totally different style.

A screen displays the cover of the manhwa "Butterfly Girl", volume 5.

ADRIEN LEE - By what incredible feat did you manage to take on the role of lead draftsman?  
PARK SOO BONG - It's not so new to me, I had already worked for author Jang Soo-Bin before.  
ADRIEN LEE - I didn't know that, and I guess our viewers didn't know that either.  
ADRIEN LEE - It's again a success for you.  
ADRIEN LEE - How did you come up with the idea of participating in "Butterfly Girl"?  
PARK SOO BONG - I really appreciate the rigor of Jang Soo-Bin's scripts, as well as her eccentric and acidulous universe.  
PARK SOO BONG - She didn't have time to draw this manhwa, in addition to her main work.

# 17

The view gradually recedes and Soo-Bong is found in an ordinary television screen.

PARK SOO BONG ~ As we had kept in touch, I jumped at the opportunity to draw her story.

Two elegant women sit on armchairs and watch the television show.  
Park Da-Ye, Professor Park's wife, and Jang Soo-Bin, the author of cute and sentimental manhwa.  
Park Da-Ye is a 44-year-old woman of a very classic high class.  
Jang Soo-Bin is a woman of the same age, dressed and styled in a whimsical way (seen in W ep06).  
They are in a good quality apartment of medium size, without exaggerated luxury.  
The living room is very neat, impeccably clean.

PARK DA YE - Your designer has style. I thought he was dressing like a teenager.  
JANG SOO BIN - That's because I forced him to wear a suit for his interview!  
JANG SOO BIN - And to remove his fake stupid glasses....  
PARK DA YE - I will miss this manhwa, you wrote such a moving story....

There's a sound of a front door opening.

PARK DA YE - Is that you, darling?  
PARK DA YE - Hurry up, you just have time to see the end of the show.

Professor Park Min-Soo enters the living room.

PARK MIN SOO - Are they going to talk about "Queen of darkness"?  
PARK DA YE - It has already been done.  
PARK DA YE - Now they're talking about "Butterfly Girl"...  
PARK MIN SOO - Rah, I missed the point!  
PARK MIN SOO - And now we're going to deal with this rose water romance completely tearful.  
JANG SOO BIN - ... (Sad and upset)  
PARK MIN SOO - Oh, sorry, Soo-Bin, I wasn't saying that to upset you.  
PARK MIN SOO - You must certainly be very good at what you do.  
JANG SOO BIN - It doesn't matter, it needs something for all tastes....  
PARK MIN SOO - Wang Shin versus the Queen of Darkness. That, it's a story that is punchy!  
PARK MIN SOO - Name of a coronary bypass! "W" finally had a worthy successor.  
PARK MIN SOO - And no grotesque intruders coming to ruin this masterpiece!  
JANG SOO BIN - Well, I'll have to leave you.  
JANG SOO BIN - I promised Soo-Bong that I would pick him up at the TV studio.

Jang Soo-Bin left the audience.  
Park Min-Soo looks intrigued and watches the television screen.

PARK MIN SOO - Hey, that's the mad dog!  
PARK MIN SOO - The lunatic who yelled at me in the hospital two years ago...  
PARK MIN SOO - he is working for her? (Ting.)

# 18

Back on the TV set.

ADRIEN LEE - "Butterfly Girl", it ended this week.  
ADRIEN LEE - What do you plan to do now?  
PARK SOO BONG - Wait, I have something new for the public.  
ADRIEN LEE - Surprise us.  
PARK SOO BONG - We will publish a special episode for "Butterfly Girl", as an epilogue.  
ADRIEN LEE - It's your fans who must be happy!  
PARK SOO BONG - Yes, the audience often likes to know what happens at the end of a story, to discover the future of the characters.  
PARK SOO BONG - And enjoy some of the touching moments of their happy lives.  
PARK SOO BONG - "Butterfly Girl" was a rather short one-year work, so we wanted to please our readers.  
ADRIEN LEE - We look forward to that.  
ADRIEN LEE - But tell us about your future projects.  
PARK SOO BONG - I think it's time for me to become an independent, full-fledged author.  
PARK SOO BONG - My current assistant is good enough to make up stories, in addition to being able to draw.  
PARK SOO BONG - Then we should team up.

# 19

Seoul University of Dramatic Arts, late afternoon.

SONG JAE JONG ~ 1st principle, autonomy.

Conference room.

SONG JAE JONG ~ Let your characters live! First ask yourself what they would do, not you.  
SONG JAE JONG - They should not become a substitute for your wishes.

The professor and scriptwriter Song Jae-Jung.

SONG JAE JONG - 2nd principle, consistency.  
SONG JAE JONG - Who has a first aid certificate here?

Many students raise their hands.

SONG JAE JONG - That's a lot of people.  
SONG JAE JONG - And what do you think when you see a cliché scene, in which a character gives a cardiac massage on someone who is still breathing?

A student answers.

STUDENT GUY - Give a cardiac massage, on someone whose heart is beating, causes cardiac arrest.  
SONG JAE JONG - That's right, and it's really unbearable to see that.  
SONG JAE JONG - Not only is it poorly written, but if ignorant people reproduce this gesture, they could put someone in danger.  
SONG JAE JONG - So, consistency in detail, and consistency of the scenario as a whole.  
SONG JAE JONG - Take for example a story in which the hero poses as dead, after someone tried to murder him.  
SONG JAE JONG - He returned to his city a few years later, determined to take revenge.  
SONG JAE JONG - To do this, he makes a false identity for himself, although he is barely disguised.  
SONG JAE JONG - The city is fuuuuuull of people or relatives who knew him.  
SONG JAE JONG - In fact, he might be discovered every 5 minutes!  
SONG JAE JONG - It's simple, my 5-year-old nephew is smarter than this hero...  
SONG JAE JONG - ...Or than his writer!

An unknown student woman is laughing.

UNKNOW WOMAN - Seonsaingnim!  
SONG JAE JONG - Yes?

The student turns out to be Oh Yeon-Joo!

OH YEON JOO - I just read a manhwa with this scenario recently.  
SONG JAE JONG - Share your feelings with us.  
OH YEON JOO - I loved it!  
OH YEON JOO - There was a terrible suspense when he was going to be recognized by his enemies.  
OH YEON JOO - And it was heartbreaking when he had to pretend to ignore his former fiancée, with whom he is still in love.  
OH YEON JOO - And also, the hero was such a cute Oppa...

(General laughter in the amphitheatre.)

SONG JAE JONG - (Amused) Thank you for your candor and enthusiasm, Oh Yeon-Joo.  
SONG JAE JONG - Such naivety is rare, the public has become more mature.  
SONG JAE JONG - We can no longer serve a scenario filled with unbelievable things out of context.  
SONG JAE JONG - And just that....  
SONG JAE JONG - 3rd principle, the context.  
SONG JAE JONG - Investigate thoroughly the environment in which your story takes place.  
SONG JAE JONG - You will see that reality is often more extraordinary than what comes out of your imagination.  
SONG JAE JONG - It will also give you tons of unexpected ideas, all credible.  
OH YEON JOO : Ah, what if I wrote my manhwa script in the hospital environment?  
OH YEON JOO : I would probably have lots of fabulous and realistic stories...  
OH YEON JOO : Surgical operations would have instructive reversals.  
OH YEON JOO : I could even put a character who looks like the Mad Dog in it.

# 20

It's just nightfall on the university campus.  
Oh Yeon-Joo is going to the campus.

STUDENT GIRL - Unnie, wait for me!

A student is trying to catch up with her.

STUDENT GIRL - The teacher called you Oh Yeon-Joo....  
OH YEON JOO - Yes, it is me.  
STUDENT GIRL - The real Oh Yeon-Joo?  
STUDENT GIRL - Oh Sung-Moo's daughter, the one he drew in "W"?  
OH YEON JOO - I look like me, don't I?  
STUDENT GIRL - You are also pretty.  
STUDENT GIRL - It's deabak (amazing)! I never thought I'd meet you at this script class.  
OH YEON JOO - About the lesson, isn't that a bit rigid as a method?  
STUDENT GIRL - Are you kidding, you don't know who the teacher is?  
OH YEON JOO - Song Jae-Jung....  
OH YEON JOO - Is it someone famous?  
STUDENT GIRL - Of course, she wrote scripts for TV.  
OH YEON JOO - Oh I see, I rarely watch television.  
STUDENT GIRL - She even takes care of the future adaptation of "W" into a drama.  
OH YEON JOO - Gosh... the world is a small place.  
STUDENT GIRL - Would you like to have a drink?  
OH YEON JOO - I'm sorry, I have an appointment.  
STUDENT GIRL - After maybe? Please, Unnie.  
OH YEON JOO - Then I have to pick up my baby from my mother.  
STUDENT GIRL - I had so many questions to ask you.  
OH YEON JOO - We can do that next time, before the class.  
STUDENT GIRL - Promised?  
OH YEON JOO - Yes, I promise.

# 21

On the avenue next to the university campus, at night.

OH YEON JOO - Taxi!  
TAXIMAN - Where should I take you?  
OH YEON JOO - At the Han River Bridge.

# 22

Han River Bridge, at night, in the rain.  
On the bridge, Kang Chul is on the other side of the railing.  
Kang Chul stands on the parapet, looking sad and thoughtful.

KANG CHUL - I thought my destiny was in this world.  
KANG CHUL - But I was wrong, my destiny has always been here, on this bridge.

Kang Chul closes his eyes, and lets himself fall into the void.

# 23

Near the entrance to the Han River Bridge at night.  
Oh Yeon-Joo's taxi arrives near the bridge, but a crowd blocks its access.

TAXIMAN - Looks like something bad happened.  
TAXIMAN - I'm sorry, I'm going to have to drop you off here.

Oh Yeon-Joo gets out of the taxi, and hurries to join the crowd of curious people.  
As she tries to make her way, she hears the conversations.

CURIOUS GIRL 1 - Did he jump off the bridge?  
CURIOUS GIRL 2 - Yes, I saw it all!  
CURIOUS GIRL 3 - Omo!

Oh Yeon-Joo's worried face.

# 24

FLASH, End image: Kang Chul leaning, jumping + Oh Yeon-Joo worried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PHOTO-DRAMA Version (recommended) :**   
<http://w4worlds.fr/html/W_Saison2_Script02_US.html>   
<http://w4worlds.fr/html/W_Saison2_Script02_FR.html>

EPISODE 2

# 01

Han River bridge, at night, in the rain.  
Kang Chul stands on the parapet, looking sad and thoughtful.

KANG CHUL - I thought my destiny was in this world.  
KANG CHUL - But I was wrong, my destiny has always been here, on this bridge.

Kang Chul closes his eyes, and lets himself fall into the void.

# 02

JUNG DAE YOON - Cut!  
JUNG DAE YOON - We'll keep this one, for lack of anything better....

The man who just spoke is the director Jung Dae-Yoon.  
An entire film set is installed on the bridge.  
Further away, a security team blocked access to a crowd of curious people who had come to watch the shots.

JUNG DAE YOON - For fuck's sake, what the hell are you waiting for to pull him up?  
JUNG DAE YOON - That he falls to the river for good?  
MOVIE TECHNICIAN - But we were taking care of it....

Kang Chul, in the void, is pulled up by a cable attached to him.

JUNG DAE YOON - (talking to a technician) You there, go tell the other moron that he has 3 seconds to stop making it rain on my shoes....  
JUNG DAE YOON - ...Or I'll make him chomp his garden hose!  
JUNG DAE YOON - Come on, let's move, for Christ's sake!!!!

Director Jung Dae-Yoon claps his hands.

JUNG DAE YOON - We have all the scenes with Han Hyo-Joo to shoot after that.  
JUNG DAE YOON - (to himself) At least one actress on whom we can rely...

# 03

Meanwhile, Kang Chul is walking towards his team of props guys.

JUNG DAE YOON - Where the fuck is he going?  
JUNG DAE YOON - Yah! Kang Chul!  
JUNG DAE YOON - Come here, I have a few words to say to you.  
KANG CHUL - What is it, director Jung?  
JUNG DAE YOON - Do you have any idea how much dough we're throwing away to make such a scene on this bridge?  
JUNG DAE YOON - Don't you think you could be a bit involved? A minimum?  
JUNG DAE YOON - Ah, it is certain that the gentleman has the physique, he even has the name!  
JUNG DAE YOON - But when are you going to get into your character?  
JUNG DAE YOON - When he is asleep in his bed, or in a coma in the river?

Kang Chul remains calm, while looking away, jaded and casual.

JUNG DAE YOON - My word, he doesn't give a shit what I say to him, that punk.

{Flashback P - Kang Chul will jump off the bridge, Night, W ep06.}

KANG CHUL - For the hero who was looking for a murderer and became one himself...  
KANG CHUL - ...There could not be a better end.

{End Flashback. }

KANG CHUL - Sorry, director Jung, the monologue didn't seem very accurate to me.  
JUNG DAE YOON - Oh, you pitiful little bunny.  
JUNG DAE YOON - Do you know who wrote it?  
JUNG DAE YOON - Shit! We have the best screenwriter in Korea!

At that moment, Kang Chul saw Oh Yeon-Joo in the crowd of curious people.  
Suddenly there is a restless movement, and Oh Yeon-Joo screams.  
Immediately, Kang Chul began to run in her direction.

JUNG DAE YOON - Song Jae-Jung, the best screenw....

Jung Dae-Yoon then realizes that he is talking in a vacuum.

JUNG DAE YOON - He's getting away... Just like that, he gets away...  
JUNG DAE YOON - But why was this insolent beginner given to me?  
JUNG DAE YOON - When we could have hired Lee Jong-Suk!  
JUNG DAE YOON - A good little guy, who does what he's asked without begrudging....

# 04

{Flashback R - Near the entrance to the Han River Bridge, A few moments before. }

Oh Yeon-Joo gets out of the taxi and walks to the entrance of the bridge.  
Two suspicious guys are hiding behind a bus shelter.  
Lee Sang-Deuk, a tall, determined guy, and Baek Young-Sik, a small fat, worried.  
Lee Sang-Deuk, a bit over 30 years old, is dressed correctly, with an old-fashioned costume.  
Baek Young-Sik, about 40 years old, is dressed in ordinary clothes, also out of style.

LEE SANG DEUK - There she is! I told you she'd pick up her husband.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Boss, do we really have to do this?  
LEE SANG DEUK - No way to back down!  
LEE SANG DEUK - We're going to find out what's behind this so-called Kang Chul, Kang Ta, or whoever.  
LEE SANG DEUK - And the best way is to use his relatives. hey hey!  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Boss, I don't know if I'm going to be able to...  
LEE SANG DEUK - Shut up! Get in position, quick!  
LEE SANG DEUK - As we said! You have to take advantage of the crowd and the confusion.

While Oh Yeon-Joo has joined the group of curious people, Baek Young-Sik rushes towards her.  
He rips off her purse, and Oh Yeon-Joo screams.

{End Flashback. }

# 05

The thief immediately flees, but is stopped about ten meters away.  
His partner is blocking his way. He pretends to want to stop him, but he doesn't succeed.  
But he still manages to take the bag from him.  
So he deliberately lets him run away, and joins Oh Yeon-Joo.

OH YEON JOO - Oh thank you, you're great!  
LEE SANG DEUK - I think it's yours, ma'am.

The man returns the bag to Oh Yeon-Joo.  
It is a warm and colourful canvas bag, with a drawing printed on it.  
In comic and miniature characters, Yeon-Joo kisses Kang Chul

LEE SANG DEUK - He didn't have time to steal anything.

# 06

Kang Chul arrives, under the surprised cries of the fans.

KANG CHUL - What happened?  
KANG CHUL - Kenshanayo? (Are you all right?)  
OH YEON JOO - Kenshana. (I'm fine.)  
OH YEON JOO - A thief tried to grab my bag, but this good man....

Kang Chul, alert, just spotted the thief in the distance.

OH YEON JOO - Honey, you don't need to...

But Kang Chul has already started chasing the fugitive.  
His accomplice takes the opportunity to sneak away.  
People go with their little comments.

CURIOUS GIRL 1 - He is incredible.  
CURIOUS GIRL 2 - So fully in his character!  
CURIOUS GIRL 3 - And so cute, up close....  
OH YEON JOO - Ah, Kang Chul remains Kang Chul, whatever the world....

# 07

On the avenue near the Han River Bridge.  
Small fat Baek Young-Sik stands bent, his hands on his legs, out of breath.

BAEK YOUNG SIK - I'm tired of doing his dirty work.

He looks behind him, just out of spite.  
But surprised, he sees Kang Chul in the distance, running in his direction.

BAEK YOUNG SIK - Aish! (Shit!)

The man starts running again, and takes advantage of the red light to cross the avenue.  
Then he sinks into a multi-level shopping mall.  
Kang Chul arrives at the avenue level, but the light has gone back to green.  
Without hesitation, he rushes between the cars, in a concert of horns.  
He almost gets hit by a vehicle that brakes suddenly.  
Instead, Kang Chul jumps on the front hood, and slides on it.

# 08

Kang Chul enters the mall in turn.  
It's a large circular hollow tower.  
In the middle, an open esplanade, with a ceiling at the top of the building.  
All around, a spiral of conveyor belts serving the floors.  
Kang Chul stops on the ground floor.  
His gaze looks around, scanning the upper floors.  
Baek Young-Sik, who has reached the second floor, takes a look over the railing.  
He is immediately spotted by Kang Chul, with sharp senses and an incomparable instinct.

BAEK YOUNG SIK - Aish! (Shit!)

Kang Chul rushes to the conveyor belt, and begins his ascent into the floors.  
On the other hand, the runaway also resumed his run on the conveyor belt, pushing customers around.  
As the floors progress, Kang Chul inevitably ends up closing the gap.  
On the 5th floor, Baek Young-Sik notices that Kang Chul is only 20 meters away.

BAEK YOUNG SIK : Fucked, I'm fucked!

But luckily, he realizes he's right next to the central elevator.  
The kind of elevator with transparent windows, offering a panoramic view of the inside of the Gallery.  
The doors are precisely about to close.  
The man has just enough time to get inside.  
And as the doors slamming, Kang Chul's face appears just behind.  
At first frightened, Baek Young-Sik quickly reassures himself, because the elevator starts to go down.  
Then, Baek Young-Sik smiles smirkily, and waves his hand to Kang Chul, as to say goodbye.

# 09

Annoyed, Kang Chul is about to give up.  
But he quickly observes the place, and one detail catches his attention.  
He steps back a few steps to get his momentum and starts running towards the inner railing.  
He jumps into the void!  
And he's grabbing a huge commercial hanging.  
Attached to the ceiling, it hangs to the ground floor.  
Then Kang Chul loosens his grip slightly, and lets himself slide down.  
The fugitive witnesses the whole scene from inside the elevator.

BAEK YOUNG SIK - But this guy is mentally insane!  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Does he think I'm Hans Gruber? (Main villain of the well-known action film "Die Hard".)

Kang Chul is coming down before the elevator.  
As soon as the doors open, Kang Chul catches the scoundrel.

KANG CHUL - Heading for the police station!

Baek Young-Sik burst into tears, under the inquisitive eye of the onlookers.

# 10

At Professor Park's home, during the evening, after dark....

PARK DA YE - Honey, you know, the webtoon you loved....  
PARK DA YE - Did you know they started shooting it in Drama?  
PARK MIN SOO - Da-Ye, I told you that "W" is ancient history.  
PARK MIN SOO - I don't want to hear about this garbage can anymore.  
PARK MIN SOO - Now the next generation is "Queen of darkness".  
PARK MIN SOO - Ah, this manhwa is so exciting!  
PARK DA YE - Apparently, the Drama will tell the last two volumes.  
PARK MIN SOO - What?  
PARK MIN SOO - There are 35 volumes, and they're just going to focus on the one completely messed up passage?  
PARK DA YE - The writer of the Drama caused a scandal, saying that it was the only really interesting part.  
PARK MIN SOO - I'm going crazy!  
PARK MIN SOO - 33 volumes of pure spectacular action, and all she is interested in is this kind of abracadabrante end, completely disconnected from the universe of the series.  
PARK MIN SOO - "W" will be permanently destroyed by this incompetent scriptwriter, unable to understand where the genius of this masterpiece stands.  
PARK MIN SOO - She is gonna disgust everyone, and produce a masterful belly, where no one will understand anything!  
PARK DA YE - I thought it was ancient history...  
PARK MIN SOO - Ah, but do I have to remind you....  
PARK MIN SOO - ...That in addition, this manhwa was completely parasitized by this traitor Oh Yeon-Joo.  
PARK MIN SOO - And that she resigned from the hospital as soon as her aggregation was in her pocket!  
PARK MIN SOO - Just as she was starting to produce results.  
PARK MIN SOO - And that the new student replacing her is ten times more incompetent than she was!  
PARK MIN SOO - And that I suffer this jerk every day!  
PARK DA YE - It was just a character who looked like her.  
PARK DA YE - She had nothing to do with it.  
PARK MIN SOO - Of course she does!

Park Da-Ye suddenly gets angry, and throws volume 5 of "Butterfly Girl" on her husband's lap.

PARK DA YE - So in this case, you certainly had something to do with it, too!  
PARK DA YE - Are you trying to hide something from me?  
PARK MIN SOO - What is this?

Park Da-Ye opens the manhwa on a given page, and puts her finger on it.

PARK DA YE - There!

The character on the page looks like Professor Park when he was younger.

PARK MIN SOO - Why I am in this? (Ting.)

# 11

Place in front of the TV station, at night.  
Lost in thought, Jang Soo-Bin waits for Soo-Bong.

{Flashback P - Professor Park's Lounge, Early Evening, Ep01.}

PARK DA YE - Now they're talking about "Butterfly Girl"...  
PARK MIN SOO - Rah, I missed the point!  
PARK MIN SOO - And now we're going to deal with this rose water romance completely tearful.

{End Flashback. }

{Flashback P - Classroom, Late morning, over 20 years ago. }

In high school, at the end of a class.  
Young Park Min-Soo is sitting behind his desk.

PARK MIN SOO YOUNG - Medicine and surgery, a useful and serious profession!  
PARK MIN SOO YOUNG - I plan to save lives.  
JANG SOO BIN YOUNG - I too plan to fulfill my dream.  
PARK MIN SOO YOUNG - Soo-Bin, are you still obsessed with your little doodles?  
PARK MIN SOO YOUNG - That's ridiculous, get down to business.  
PARK MIN SOO YOUNG - This will get you nowhere, except to be unemployed.

Young Jang Soo-Bin is wounded in the heart.  
Young Da-Ye comes to familiarly place her arm on Park Min-Soo's shoulder.

PARK DA YE YOUNG - Oppa, are you coming?  
PARK MIN SOO YOUNG - I will have lunch with Da-Ye.  
JANG SOO BIN YOUNG - ...  
PARK DA YE YOUNG - You can come if you want, Soo-Bin.  
JANG SOO BIN YOUNG - No, it will be fine....

{End Flashback. }

Jang Soo-Bin has a tear in her eye.

JANG SOO BIN : You preferred Da-Ye, as if I was invisible.  
JANG SOO BIN : Her, whose only ambition was to become a housewife.  
JANG SOO BIN : How could you criticize me so harshly...  
JANG SOO BIN : ...When you chose a woman who was never going to get the stars?

# 12

PARK SOO BONG - Seonsaingnim !

Soo-Bong just left the TV station building.

PARK SOO BONG - Seonsaingnim, I love you!

He rushes to Jang Soo-Bin and takes her in his arms.

JANG SOO BIN - Omo! What's the matter with you?

The embrace remains friendly and short-lived.

PARK SOO BONG - Seonsaingnim, I have a hell of a catch!  
PARK SOO BONG - We're going to have a crazy time!  
JANG SOO BIN - If you want, but no karaoke, huh?  
PARK SOO BONG - No, we're just going to drink to lose it!

Soo-Bin smiles again.

JANG SOO BIN - I'm in!  
PARK SOO BONG - Ah ah ah !

# 13

Seoul Central Police Station, in the evening, at night...  
Intimidated, Baek Young-Sik looks at his feet like a child caught in the act.  
He looks like a mental idiot.

CHIEF POLICE OFFICER - Baek Young-Sik!  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Yes, detective?  
CHIEF POLICE OFFICER - Is this guy your guardian? (he points to someone.)  
CHIEF POLICE OFFICER - Lee Sang-Deuk?  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Yes.

The policeman addresses Lee Sang-Deuk, the tall, determined guy.

CHIEF POLICE OFFICER - What's his problem?  
LEE SANG DEUK - My cousin is not a thief. He's a kleptomaniac.  
LEE SANG DEUK - It's not his fault, it's stronger than him.  
LEE SANG DEUK - He's always been a bit retarded, but he's harmless.  
LEE SANG DEUK - And he always gives back what he took!  
LEE SANG DEUK - Huh, you fool!

Lee Sang-Deuk hits Baek Young-Sik's head with a newspaper.

BAEK YOUNG SIK - Ouch!

The policeman looks at his computer screen.

CHIEF POLICE OFFICER - He has no criminal record....  
LEE SANG DEUK - No, you heard the testimony.  
LEE SANG DEUK - Even if he takes something, I'm here to pick it up and return it.  
LEE SANG DEUK - You little punk!

And Lee Sang-Deuk hits Baek Young-Sik again.

BAEK YOUNG SIK - Ouch agains!  
CHIEF POLICE OFFICER - Aigoo.  
CHIEF POLICE OFFICER - The victim did not come to file her complaint.  
CHIEF POLICE OFFICER - So I'm going to release him.  
LEE SANG DEUK - Kamsahamnida (Thank you), Detective!  
CHIEF POLICE OFFICER - I keep his file.  
CHIEF POLICE OFFICER - So no nonsense....

# 14

A lively night bar.  
Park Soo-Bong, Jang Soo-Bin and Ji Byeong-Se (a young man) sit at tables.  
They laugh and drink. Many other customers are in the bar.  
Ji Byeong-Se wears fake glasses, and clothes similar to these of Soo-Bong in the past.  
There are already a lot of empty Soju cans.  
Ji Byeong-Se speaks in a strange and sarcastic voice, as if he were imitating someone.

JI BYEONG SE - "Obviously, Park Soo-Bong is getting the upper hand."  
JI BYEONG SE - "Since that TV interview, he doesn't feel himself peeing anymore!"  
JANG SOO BIN - Oh no, you're not going to start that!  
PARK SOO BONG - Why? He's funny....  
JANG SOO BIN - Every time he gets drunk, he does it all night long...  
PARK SOO BONG - Do you really think Mister Ladybug would have that voice?  
JI BYEONG SE - "This idiot of Park Soo-Bong knows that Byeong-Se writes my dialogues."  
JI BYEONG SE - "And that the wonderful Byeong-Se is the best person to know what voice I have."  
JANG SOO BIN - I need to drink more...

Jang Soo-Bin puts her arms around Ji Byeong-Se's neck.

JANG SOO BIN - Byeong-Se, comes to Butterfly Ajumma for a hug.  
JI BYEONG SE - Seonsaingnim, you scare me!

Ji Byeong-Se clears quickly.

PARK SOO BONG - She got you! You dropped Mister Ladybug!  
JI BYEONG SE - "Sorry regarding Butterfly Ajumma, but I never interact with other characters..."  
JANG SOO BIN - I should have brought an insecticide bomb.

# 15

A discreet and traditional restaurant, at night.  
It is a place often reserved by businessmen, where the food is of good quality.  
Comrades Lee Sang-Deuk and Baek Young-Sik dine in a private room.

BAEK YOUNG SIK - Boss, you saw how that maniac chased me!  
LEE SANG DEUK - Yah! I'm buying you a fancy meal to get over it, what more do you want?  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - But I'm on file now.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - I can't do this anymore.  
LEE SANG DEUK - Shut up, you idiot!  
LEE SANG DEUK - This tells us twice as much about this guy, and proves that we are moving in the right direction.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - But I'm scared, boss. He could come after us...  
LEE SANG DEUK - Exactly! We now know that this Kang Chul, or Kang Ta, is a last-ditcher.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - The kind of guy who doesn't back down from anything.  
LEE SANG DEUK - A kind of ambitious filthy bastard ready to remove all obstacles, at any cost.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - We have no idea where he came from, he may have weapons.  
LEE SANG DEUK - Let's try to clarify.  
LEE SANG DEUK - A certain Kang Ta, whose past is hidden, appears with Oh Yeon-Joo.  
LEE SANG DEUK - He is hired for the lead role of Drama "W", because of his physical resemblance to the character.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - And he's crazy enough to change his first name, and call himself as the hero of the story.  
LEE SANG DEUK - Supposedly because people had been reporting the resemblance to him for years.  
LEE SANG DEUK - And since he was making jokes about it, he might as well go to the end of the prank.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - That's completely stupid.  
LEE SANG DEUK - Not stupid, but bogus.  
LEE SANG DEUK - That, plus a ton of other inconsistencies and weird things.  
LEE SANG DEUK - There's something huge hidden behind it.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Too huge for us, boss!  
LEE SANG DEUK - No, I'm starting to get a better idea of what's going on...  
LEE SANG DEUK - And this is thanks to an incompetent and idle ball like you.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Really boss? Did I find the key to the riddle? Are you satisfied with my services?  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Uh, but what exactly did I find?  
LEE SANG DEUK - You spend your free time wallowing in an armchair, reading these little illustrated stories for kids.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Manhwas, boss, they're called manhwas.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - But it's also for adults!  
LEE SANG DEUK - Yeah, for those who stayed retarded like kids, like you.  
LEE SANG DEUK - It's all about that manhwa you told me about.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - "W", boss, a pure masterpiece!  
LEE SANG DEUK - As if by chance, this Kang Chul turns into a drama adaptation.  
LEE SANG DEUK - And you say Oh Yeon-Joo appears in it, with an important role.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Yes, she is the heroine in the last two volumes. I showed you the drawings.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Do you want to see these again? She looks like her, doesn't she?  
LEE SANG DEUK - So similar, that it is certain that the author, Oh Sung-Moo, must have taken her as a model.  
LEE SANG DEUK - This leads me to think that in the greatest of secrets...  
LEE SANG DEUK - ...This Kang Ta must also have been Oh Sung-Moo's model for years.  
LEE SANG DEUK - And that the author has done everything to hide this.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Maybe he was afraid people would say he couldn't draw?  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Or that he was unable to create a character from scratch?  
LEE SANG DEUK - It's plausible, it wouldn't surprise me with such an alcoholic.  
LEE SANG DEUK - Besides, he had no success before that.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - And that would explain how Kang Ta and Oh Yeon-Joo met, and eventually got married.  
LEE SANG DEUK - Wanker, when you want, you can get your brain working.  
LEE SANG DEUK - Until then, I suspected Kang Ta of being involved in the mysterious disappearance of Oh Sung-Moo.  
LEE SANG DEUK - For an unknow reason, blackmail, mutual hatred, author's pressure.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - But boss, how could he be in a relationship with his daughter, in this case?  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Does she also have a grudge against her father?  
LEE SANG DEUK - No, I think the truth is much more sordid.  
LEE SANG DEUK - Oh Sung-Moo has amassed a considerable fortune, and the married couple have inherited it.  
LEE SANG DEUK - They even have the nerve to live in Oh Sung-Moo's old house.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Which also serves as a workshop for them to draw manhwas!  
LEE SANG DEUK - This couple is a pair of scoundrels who have found each other well.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Bonnie and Clyde!  
LEE SANG DEUK - And they murdered Oh Sung-Moo to seize his wealth!  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Boss, you're the best!  
LEE SANG DEUK - But it's only a matter of days or hours before we can prove all this.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Without them suspecting anything, thanks to the radio transmitter I slipped in their bag!  
LEE SANG DEUK - So I'm going to take the case public, in all the media.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - And I would be avenged on this guy, who made me cry in front of everyone.  
LEE SANG DEUK - I would become the greatest journalist in Korea.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - The Pulitzer Prize is ours!  
LEE SANG DEUK - More than that, I will be seen as a hero....  
LEE SANG DEUK - ...when I reveal the truth and tear the lives of these scumbags to shreds.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Ah ah ah ! Boss, you're really evil.

# 16

FLASH, End image: Lee Sang-Deuk with a sadistic smile + Baek Young-Sik applauded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PHOTO-DRAMA Version (recommended) :**   
<http://w4worlds.fr/html/W_Saison2_Script03_US.html>   
<http://w4worlds.fr/html/W_Saison2_Script03_FR.html>

EPISODE 3

# 01

A lively night bar.  
The "Butterfly Girl" Manhwa team celebrates: Park Soo-Bong, Jang Soo-Bin and Ji Byeong-Se.  
Park Soo-Bong grabs a new bottle of Soju.

JI BYEONG SE - Yah, you're getting too far ahead, we'll never be able to catch you!  
PARK SOO BONG - I'm not just celebrating my interview or the end of "Butterfly Girl".  
PARK SOO BONG - It's also my celibacy anniversary.  
JI BYEONG SE - "And he's proud of it!" "He should seriously think about arranged appointments now".  
PARK SOO BONG - My celibacy was the most successful thing of my last year!  
JANG SOO BIN - Aaah, there they are! (She looks at the bar entrance)

# 02

Kang Chul and Oh Yeon-Joo arrive in the bar.

KANG CHUL - Sorry for the delay, I had the bridge scene to shoot.  
OH YEON JOO - Oh really, he loves that bridge! He'd spend his life on it!

Oh Yeon-Joo elbows Kang Chul.

KANG CHUL - Ah, and I did a little jogging after that, to relieve my stress...  
PARK SOO BONG - My Hyung Kang knows how to keep in shape!

Soo-Bong's friendly tap on Kang Chul's shoulder.

KANG CHUL - Congratulations about your interview, Soo-Bong.  
JI BYEONG SE - "Since Soo-Bong drew the characters with a microscopic nose, it's a great success!"  
JANG SOO BIN - Don't pay attention to him....  
JANG SOO BIN - Can I get you anything?  
OH YEON JOO - Soju for me.  
KANG CHUL - I'll just have a little drink in the Yeon-Joo bottle, no more.  
OH YEON JOO - Yah, you always play the role of a freeloader!

Then Yeon-Joo smiles, and lovingly rubs her nose against Kang Chul's.

JI BYEONG SE - Hyung Kang, you should introduce actresses to Soo-Bong!  
JANG SOO BIN - Is he cured?  
JI BYEONG SE - You know, a hottie like Han Hyo-Joo!  
OH YEON JOO - Tsss, a pale reflection of the original....  
OH YEON JOO - They could have hired someone more similar.  
KANG CHUL - She's a bit jealous....  
OH YEON JOO - When I think there will be scenes of kissing with her, Brrr!  
PARK SOO BONG - She's not really my ideal type, so it's okay.  
PARK SOO BONG - And then, when you draw "Butterfly Girl", you no longer need sentimental advice.  
JI BYEONG SE - It is true that with this manhwa, Seonsaingnim has created a bible on the subject.  
KANG CHUL - Really? I don't know the story very well.  
JANG SOO BIN - While your wife is participating in the manhwa?  
KANG CHUL - Ah, I'm very interested in what she does, but I especially like to look at her drawings.  
OH YEON JOO - No offense, Seonsaingnim, you know I love this kind of story...  
OH YEON JOO - But if I had to summarize....  
OH YEON JOO - Park Sin-Moo is in love with Ren-Bo, another girl is in love with Park Sin-Moo, another guy is in love with this girl, and so on until the local grocery owner and the little old lady of the neighborhood.  
JI BYEONG SE - Ah ah ah ! That's so much like that!  
JI BYEONG SE - This manhwa is a sentimental centripetal extended to the whole population!  
JI BYEONG SE - There is not one of them who is not jealous, or who is not planning a sneak attack.  
PARK SOO BONG - Maybe it's even a circle, if Ren-Bo is in love with the little old lady of the neighbourhood!  
KANG CHUL - From a logical point of view, if the main love story succeeds, it will bring down all the others like dominoes.  
PARK SOO BONG - Hyung Kang, you still have the art of breaking magic through analysis!  
KANG CHUL - Hey, this scenario is even more cruel than the stories you see in dramas.

# 03

Meanwhile, Jang Soo-Bin is checking her messages on her smartphone.  
As she was about to close it, she returned to the home page.  
There, she remains stunned in front of her screen for a few seconds.

JANG SOO BIN - Omo!  
JANG SOO BIN - Kang Chul, is that you on this?

She stretches out the screen in front of the guests' eyes.

# 04

Police station, at the same time.

FEMALE POLICE - Chief! Come and see this quickly!  
CHIEF POLICE OFFICER - What is it about?  
FEMALE POLICE - The dumb thief you interrogated earlier.

The female police officer shows her computer screen, opened on a video site.

FEMALE POLICE - Look how he got caught!

She is launching an amateur video, which shows the incredible Kang Chul stunt at the shopping mall.

CHIEF POLICE OFFICER - Aigoo. It is that guy we should catch!

# 05

In the bar.  
With wide eyes, Oh Yeon-Joo looks at Kang Chul.  
Obviously, she didn't know all the details of the scene.

KANG CHUL - Well what?  
KANG CHUL - It's not very civic, but I didn't break any laws.  
KANG CHUL - Nothing has been damaged, and I have helped the police.  
PARK SOO BONG - Ah Ah ! Hyung Kang is the best.  
PARK SOO BONG - We've never seen a thug escape from him!  
OH YEON JOO - But now it's everywhere.  
OH YEON JOO - It might even be on the news on TV!  
OH YEON JOO - What are you going to do with that?  
PARK SOO BONG - Yah, it's going to be quite a promotion for Kang Chul the actor and his drama!  
KANG CHUL - Oh well, I know what to do with that...

Kang Chul releases his smartphone.  
He copies the link from the video, and writes a message.  
@Recipient : The circus scarecrow.@  
@Message : Dear Director Jung, @  
@Message : As you can see, I'm working on my role relentlessly.@  
@Message : Is that enough to get into the character's shoes?@  
@Message : -Video link-@  
@(Sent message.)@

JANG SOO BIN - All this for a pickpocket, isn't it a little excessive?  
JI BYEONG SE - It's a risky attitude. What would he do if it were a real criminal?  
PARK SOO BONG - He would put a bullet between his eyes!

Although Soo-Bong is completely drunk, Jang Soo-Bin and Ji Byeong-Se are appalled.

KANG CHUL - Ah, that doesn't make sense.  
KANG CHUL - How would I shoot a bullet into a head when I don't have a gun on me...  
OH YEON JOO - Don't go overboard. You haven't been drinking though....

Soo-Bong is looking for a file on his smartphone.

PARK SOO BONG - I'm sure Hyung Kang has one under his pillow!

Soo-Bong shows a drawing of "W" on which Kang Chul takes the handgun under his pillow.

PARK SOO BONG - And for the bullet in the head, that would be this.

Soo-Bong shows a scene from volume 28.  
Kang Chul is forced to defend himself against a dangerous psychopath armed with an assault rifle.

OH YEON JOO - Heol! You have the collection on your smartphone?  
PARK SOO BONG - How could I get away from the masterpiece to which I owe everything?  
PARK SOO BONG - This is not the online version. Only an archive, huh?  
PARK SOO BONG - I don't want to see "END" change to "TO BE CONTINUED" again!  
JI BYEONG SE - What do you mean, "END" would turn into "TO BE CONTINUED"?  
JANG SOO BIN - Oh, that reminds me!  
JANG SOO BIN - "Butterfly Girl", the epilogue that will be published tomorrow...  
JANG SOO BIN - I wanted to add a romantic final scene, with a kiss on the bank of the Han River.

Park Soo-Bong gets up all of a sudden.

PARK SOO BONG - I'll draw this right now, Seonsaingnim!  
JANG SOO BIN - Soo-Bong, that's nice but you're in no condition to do it.  
OH YEON JOO - I'll take care of it.  
PARK SOO BONG - No way, you're as drunk as I am.  
OH YEON JOO - Certainly not!  
PARK SOO BONG - You have to pick up your baby.  
JANG SOO BIN - That's right, Yeon-Joo.  
PARK SOO BONG - It's really nothing, there's just a thumbnail to draw.  
PARK SOO BONG - I'll do it, for God's sake!  
PARK SOO BONG - It will be so fast that I would have left your house before you returned.

Park Soo-Bong turns around suddenly, and leaves the bar quickly, staggering.

# 06

Soo-Bong arrives in front of a taxi station.

PARK SOO BONG - Taxi!

# 07

In the bar.

OH YEON JOO - I hope it's okay, I've never seen him that drunk before.  
JANG SOO BIN - Oh, I've already seen him in worse condition....  
KANG CHUL - It was a very pleasant evening, but we have to leave too.  
OH YEON JOO - Yes, it's late for my mother, who's babysitting us.  
JANG SOO BIN - See you soon!  
JI BYEONG SE - See you soon!

# 08

Oh Sung-Moo's house, at night.  
The taxi arrives at its destination and drops Soo-Bong off.  
Soo-Bong stumbles into Oh Sung-Moo's house.

# 09

Soo-Bong sits in front of his tablet and lights it up, looking haggard.  
An image of Ren-Bo, alias Butterfly Girl, appears on the tablet, holding a pink plush rabbit.

PARK SOO BONG - Why are you looking at me like that with your big sad eyes?  
PARK SOO BONG - I'm not the one writing the script, huh?  
PARK SOO BONG - I too will be sad when I no longer have to draw you.  
PARK SOO BONG - Burp.

Soo-Bong almost vomited.

PARK SOO BONG - I shouldn't have created her so cute.  
PARK SOO BONG - I would eat her, if she eats me too!  
PARK SOO BONG - Get to work.

An empty image is displayed.

PARK SOO BONG - It's not going to be that easy.  
PARK SOO BONG - Ahh, my head is spinning, my eyes are jumping.  
PARK SOO BONG - But wait, why do I bother...  
PARK SOO BONG - I have already drawn this set.  
PARK SOO BONG - I would just have to copy and paste, then add the characters.  
PARK SOO BONG - When was it?

Soo-Bong scrolls through old pages of the manhwa on the tablet.

PARK SOO BONG - Shit, I'm exhausted, I can't find this scene.  
PARK SOO BONG - Oh, of course, volume 2 ending, confession scene...  
PARK SOO BONG - There it is!  
PARK SOO BONG - I deserve to rest for two minutes.

The bust oscillating slightly in circles, Soo-Bong closes his eyes.  
But instead of reopening these, he drops his stylus and falls slumped, deadly drunk.  
With his head resting on the tablet like a pillow, he starts snoring.

# 10

Gil Soo-Sun's apartment, by night.  
Kang Chul and Oh Yeon-Joo enter the apartment.

OH YEON JOO - It's us, Mom!

Oh Yeon-Joo's mother, who had fallen asleep on the couch, wakes up numb.

KANG CHUL - Good evening, Eomeoni.  
OH YEON JOO - Oh I'm sorry, we're so late.  
GIL SOO SUN - It's nothing. Good evening, children.  
OH YEON JOO - Has the kid been quiet?  
GIL SOO SUN - He exhausted me...  
GIL SOO SUN - Already at his age, he has incredible energy.  
OH YEON JOO - Our Chul-Moo inherits as much from his father as from his mother!

Kang Chul puts his hands in the crib, and takes his child in his arms.

KANG CHUL - So, how is my little action hero?  
GIL SOO SUN - He' s a hell of a little number!  
KANG CHUL - I had asked his mother to choose one.  
KANG CHUL - Since then, we have travelled to Venice, to a gala in Monte-Carlo, and as a bonus this little piece of love.  
KANG CHUL - Finally, she wanted all the numbers!  
OH YEON JOO - You shouldn't have been cheap either, it was meanspirited from a Cheabol.  
KANG CHUL - (talking to the baby) Do you hear that, Chul-Moo?  
KANG CHUL - And to think I gave all this to your mother when I stopped being a Cheabol!

Kang Chul kisses the child.  
By an involuntary movement, the baby puts his hand in Kang Chul eye.

KANG CHUL - Ouch, Ouch!  
KANG CHUL - You are already old enough to take boxing lessons with uncle Do-Yoon, you little monster!  
GIL SOO SUN - Chul, there's no way I'm letting you take my grandson into your world.  
GIL SOO SUN - All you have to do is invite this Do-Yoon, like the other times.  
KANG CHUL - Don't worry, mother, Chul-Moo won't go until he's of legal age!

# 11

Oh Yeon-Joo's smartphone rings, displaying Jang Soo-Bin.

OH YEON JOO - Hello, Seonsaingnim?

Her interlocutor seems very excited.

JANG SOO BIN ~ ...  
OH YEON JOO - Calm down, Seonsaingnim.  
JANG SOO BIN ~ ...  
OH YEON JOO - Have you tried to contact him?  
JANG SOO BIN ~ ...

There is a slight panic coming from Oh Yeon-Joo.  
Kang Chul tries to listen, intrigued.

OH YEON JOO - We'll take care of that, just be quiet.

Oh Yeon-Joo, hang up, febrile.

OH YEON JOO - Mom, I'm probably going to need to leave you the baby tonight.  
GIL SOO SUN - Anything serious?

# 12

{Flashback R - Jang Soo-Bin's apartment, A few moments before. }

Jang Soo-Bin is at home, sitting in her kitchen.  
She's about to plunge her spoon into a smoking bowl.

JANG SOO BIN - Hangover soup is much more effective before going to sleep.  
JANG SOO BIN - One in the evening, and another the next morning!

Her smartphone rings, and she answers.

JANG SOO BIN - Hello?  
EDITOR PARK - This is the editor Park, sorry to call you so late, author Jang.  
EDITOR PARK - My duty coordinator has just contacted me for an urgent problem.  
EDITOR PARK - I really need to check in with you.  
JANG SOO BIN - Uh, certainly, what is it about?  
EDITOR PARK - It's about your special access, for emergency uploads.  
EDITOR PARK - I wanted to know why you used it.  
JANG SOO BIN - Excuse me?  
EDITOR PARK - Ah, and there's more than that.  
EDITOR PARK - Understand me, I love your work, and "Butterfly Girl" is selling very well.  
EDITOR PARK - I would have no objection to a continuation of it. You don't have to force my hand.  
EDITOR PARK - But admit that this should first be done on the basis of a contract.  
JANG SOO BIN - Excuse me, editor Park, but I don't understand anything you're saying.  
EDITOR PARK - I want to talk about the episode you just put online.  
EDITOR PARK - It is clear that there is no conclusion, and that you are trying to relaunch the story.  
JANG SOO BIN - But never in my life, I've never done such a thing!  
EDITOR PARK - I'm not making this up, the word "END" doesn't appear in the last box.  
JANG SOO BIN - No I mean, I never put anything online!  
JANG SOO BIN - Let me take a look at this. Two minutes, please. Stay on the line.

Jang Soo-Bin puts the call on hold.

JANG SOO BIN - What is this crazy story?

# 13

Jang Soo-Bin quickly reads the episode, on her computer.

JANG SOO BIN - Omo!  
JANG SOO BIN - But what is that...  
JANG SOO BIN - If it's not me... It can only be Soo-Bong.  
JANG SOO BIN - Hello, editor Park?  
EDITOR PARK - Go ahead.  
JANG SOO BIN - I don't know why, but my cartoonist put this episode online without my knowledge.  
EDITOR PARK - Really? I am reassured to know that you are respecting our contract.  
EDITOR PARK - But tell me...  
JANG SOO BIN - What... what is it?  
EDITOR PARK - Would you be interested in continuing "Butterfly Girl"?  
EDITOR PARK - The number of views on this episode exceeds anything we have ever seen.  
EDITOR PARK - Readers love it!  
EDITOR PARK - Even I was surprised by the final twist and the emotion.  
EDITOR PARK - I sincerely believe that your manhwa has much more potential than a short series.  
JANG SOO BIN - I apologize publisher Park, but first I have to understand what happened.  
JANG SOO BIN - And contact my draftsman, about this reckless initiative.  
EDITOR PARK - Yes, I understand.  
EDITOR PARK - Come see me tomorrow, we will discuss this in more detail.  
JANG SOO BIN - Yes, thank you publisher Park. See you tomorrow without fail.

She hangs up her smartphone.

# 14

JANG SOO BIN - Soo-Bong, Soo-Bong, Soo-Bong, what the hell were you thinking?  
JANG SOO BIN - He was so drunk, I should never have asked him to do that.  
JANG SOO BIN - If I had known that alcohol could make him commit this kind of nonsense...

Jang Soo-Bin has dialed Soo-Bong's number, and is waiting for him to answer.

JANG SOO BIN - But why doesn't he answer?  
JANG SOO BIN - He plays with my nerves....

# 15

Main room of Oh Sung-Moo's house, at the same time.  
Soo-Bong is still asleep on his graphics tablet.  
His phone's been ringing for three minutes, but he's so baked he won't wake up.  
He mumbles a few incomprehensible words, without being able to wake up.

# 16

Jang Soo-Bin's apartment, a few seconds later.  
Jang Soo-Bin violently hangs up her smarphone.

JANG SOO BIN - Park Soo-Bong, I'm going to sober you up with buckets of water!

{End Flashback. }

# 17

Gil Soo-Sun's apartment, at night.  
Kang Chul and Yeon-Joo are in Yeon-Joo's ex-room.  
This place is now used as a room for Chul-Moo, when his grandmother babysits him.

KANG CHUL - Let's see what this is all about.

Oh Yeon-Joo is sitting in front of her old student computer.  
She opens the page of the last published episode of "Butterfly Girl".

KANG CHUL - Was that supposed to be the final epilogue?  
OH YEON JOO - Yes, Soo-Bong just had to add the last scene.  
OH YEON JOO - "The bride and groom kiss on the bank of the Han River, the place where they confessed their love years earlier".

The screen shows the sad face of Ren-Bo, alias Butterfly Girl, holding a pink plush rabbit.

KANG CHUL - Was this sticker planned?  
OH YEON JOO - Yes, it's the last one before the final scene.  
KANG CHUL - She looks rather sad for a young bride.  
OH YEON JOO - The force of habit, probably.  
OH YEON JOO - Soo-Bong has always had to draw her very sad, since the first episode.  
OH YEON JOO - Wait, the next sticker was not planned.  
KANG CHUL - Let's read this carefully.

# 18

Butterfly Girl wonders, in the moonlight.  
(Montage: images of the manhwa + voice-over of the characters of the manhwa.)

REN BO MANHWA - @I lost my best friend.... @  
REN BO MANHWA - @Fairy Spark has never reappeared since I lost my wings.  
OH YEON JOO - Fairy Spark is the only character who has always been there to cheer her up!  
KANG CHUL - A fairy? A real one?  
KANG CHUL - A small fairy like Peter Pan's one?  
OH YEON JOO - Yes, except she has butterfly wings. She appears from time to time. Just long enough to warn Ren-Bo of a danger, advise her or comfort her.  
OH YEON JOO - Only Ren-Bo is able to see, talk to or hear her.  
KANG CHUL - Is it a real character, or the result of her imagination?  
OH YEON JOO - No idea, you should ask Jang Soo-Bin.  
KANG CHUL - Let's see what happens next.  
REN BO MANHWA - @Why do I feel so empty? Like my heart was ripped out? @  
REN BO MANHWA - @When I finally have everything to be happy...@

@Butterfly Girl cries a lot. @

REN BO MANHWA - @Weren't my wings pretty? @  
REN BO MANHWA - @I've spent my life hating my wings. But now that I don't have these anymore... @

@Butterfly Girl rears up screaming with grief.@  
@She suddenly raises her head, with the eyes of a madwoman.@

OH YEON JOO - Lord!

@Butterfly Girl grabs a knife.@

REN BO MANHWA - @I just have to cut my wrists, like my wings were cut off!@

Oh Yeon-Joo starts jumping and whining.  
Kang Chul lays his hand tenderly on her head.

KANG CHUL - This is already published, it cannot be changed.  
KANG CHUL - Let's look at the rest.  
REN BO MANHWA - @My life has been a nightmare, but what follows is worse.@  
REN BO MANHWA - @I thought I loved Park Sin-Moo, and finally, my heart is arid. @  
REN BO MANHWA - @I just want to sleep, a long sleep without bad dreams.@

@Butterfly Girl starts to cut her wrist.@

OH YEON JOO - Cheabal, don't do that! (Cheabal = I implore)

# 19

@Fairy Spark suddenly appears in front of Butterfly Girl. @

OH YEON JOO - Omo!  
KANG CHUL - Did you also experience the reading of "W" so intensely?  
OH YEON JOO - Of course, even more!  
FAIRY SPARK MANHWA - @Ren-Bo, don't do that!@

@Ren-Bo stops her movement, and looks at Fairy Spark, stunned.@

REN BO MANHWA - @Spark, my Spark, you came back, but how? @  
REN BO MANHWA - @Why did you disappear?@  
FAIRY SPARK MANHWA - @This is the last time I could come, if you don't do anything.  
REN BO MANHWA - @You won't come anymore? But what should I do? Otoke ?@  
FAIRY SPARK MANHWA - @A bad dream...@  
FAIRY SPARK MANHWA - @Wouldn't you like to make this all a bad dream?@  
REN BO MANHWA - @I would love so much... a bad dream that I would have forgotten!@  
FAIRY SPARK MANHWA - @So close your eyes...@

@Ren-Bo closes her eyes, and Fairy Spark blows a sparkle powder on her face.@  
At the bottom of the page is displayed....  
@"TO BE CONTINUED"@

KANG CHUL - We have to go see Soo-Bong, right now!

# 20

A street, in broad daylight.  
Park Soo-Bong is struggling to regain consciousness.

PARK SOO BONG - MmmGrr, why was that phone ringing all the time?

He's lying on a sidewalk, his head in the gutter.

PARK SOO BONG - Huh? What am I doing in this gutter?  
PARK SOO BONG - I went out to vomit in the street?  
PARK SOO BONG - Snirf.... This gutter smells like strawberries.  
PARK SOO BONG - Which street is it?  
PARK SOO BONG - Ouch, my eyes!

The houses on the street are excessively colourful.

PARK SOO BONG - Why did they paint their huts with such flashy colours?  
PARK SOO BONG - Didn't I sober up or what?

Soo-Bong hears a female voice behind him.

UNKNOW WOMAN - Ajusshi?

Soo-Bong turns around.

PARK SOO BONG - Oh !

A pretty unknown young woman is on the street.  
A rainbow appears in the sky.

REN BO - Ajusshi....

She has emerald green and turquoise blue butterfly wings.

REN BO - ...Are you all right?  
PARK SOO BONG - Wh... wh... What?

{Flashback P - Soo-Bong rethinks an image of manhwa. }  
Image of Ren-Bo from the manhwa.

{End Flashback. }

PARK SOO BONG - Ren-Bo!

# 21

FLASH, End image : Soo-Bong dismayed + Ren-Bo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PHOTO-DRAMA Version (recommended) :**   
<http://w4worlds.fr/html/W_Saison2_Script04_US.html>   
<http://w4worlds.fr/html/W_Saison2_Script04_FR.html>

EPISODE 4

# 01

Oh Yeon-Joo and Kang Chul are on the road, in their car, at night.  
Oh Yeon-Joo drives, while Kang Chul is reading "Butterfly Girl" on his smartphone.  
(Montage: images of the manhwa are regularly displayed on the smartphone.)

KANG CHUL - Could Soo-Bong really have drawn this?  
OH YEON JOO - It is his graphic style, and he is attached to the character enough to consider God knows what.  
KANG CHUL - When "W" was autonomous, it perfectly mimicked your father's style.  
OH YEON JOO - Do you really think there's a chance it could happen again?  
KANG CHUL - To find out, we would have to analyze the story already.  
KANG CHUL - Remind me of the main lines of "Butterfly Girl".  
OH YEON JOO - The main character is the archetype of the pure and innocent girl.

Portrait of Ren-Bo, on Kang Chul's smartphone.

OH YEON JOO - Her misfortune is to be born with huge butterfly wings. Because of this, Ren-Bo has been a pariah all her life, a target of all persecution.  
OH YEON JOO - The character spends her life crying, but always finds the strength to become happy again instantly.  
KANG CHUL - Yet, even as a malformation, her wings are beautiful.  
OH YEON JOO - That's true, but that's not the direction the scenario is going in.  
OH YEON JOO - Because of all the injustices she is suffering, Ren-Bo would like to get rid of her wings to live normally.  
KANG CHUL - Isn't there a time when surgeons try to amputate her?  
OH YEON JOO - She didn't make that decision, she was still a child. Her parents wanted her to be operated on by the best surgeons.  
KANG CHUL - Why did they fail?  
OH YEON JOO - Ren-Bo's wings are directly connected to her heart.  
OH YEON JOO - No surgeon can find a method without it killing her.  
KANG CHUL - And so she is condemned to live her way of the cross, without any hope.  
OH YEON JOO - Until she met the young Park Sin-Moo, a student in her class who fell in love with her.

Park Sin-Moo's drawing in high school, on Kang Chul's smartphone.

KANG CHUL - Yes, the main romance of the story.  
KANG CHUL - How do they get closer to each other?  
OH YEON JOO - Park Sin-Moo promises her that he will become the greatest surgeon of all time, and that one day he will be able to operate without risk.  
KANG CHUL - Okay, and a few years later, he finally succeeded. They get married, then the manhwa comes to an end.  
OH YEON JOO - Yes, at this time, Ren-Bo is 26 years old. In the meantime, she is going through a lot of difficult times.  
OH YEON JOO - But Park Sin-Moo is there to help her in a concrete way, in addition to the emotional support of Fairy Spark.  
KANG CHUL - What does Fairy Spark think about this love story?  
OH YEON JOO - Her role is a little ambiguous. She has to support Ren-Bo, but she seems either jealous or a little reluctant.  
KANG CHUL - I observe that Soo-Bong was right to trust Jang Soo-Bin, the scenario is remarkably well constructed.  
OH YEON JOO - Yes, the universe is fanciful, the starting point unreal, and the direction chosen against the flow, but it's believable!  
KANG CHUL - It's not just counter-intuitive.  
KANG CHUL - There is a major problem!  
OH YEON JOO - The end is well brought, I don't know what.  
KANG CHUL - The character's real desire!  
KANG CHUL - How would she live if she was autonomous?  
KANG CHUL - Instead of being guided by the story?  
OH YEON JOO - Gosh! That's just one of my university dramaturgy teacher's tips!  
KANG CHUL - I too know a lot about the art of writing a manhwa!  
OH YEON JOO - Kang Chul the genius touches everything....  
OH YEON JOO - So what is your conclusion?  
KANG CHUL - I seriously think Butterfly Girl could have woken up as I did.  
OH YEON JOO - But how? This is crazy!  
OH YEON JOO - How could such an absurdity happen again?  
KANG CHUL - We don't have enough to know, but there is a difference between her and me.  
OH YEON JOO - Apart from being a girl?  
KANG CHUL - Yes, when I woke up, I just changed the manhwa by catching up at the bridge instead of jumping.  
KANG CHUL - But her case is more complex.  
OH YEON JOO - A dream?  
OH YEON JOO - Like when you went back two months in the manhwa?  
OH YEON JOO - No, that would be too huge.  
KANG CHUL - It is possible.  
KANG CHUL - I will not minimize the hard time I had, but I must admit that Ren-Bo suffered much more in the long run.  
KANG CHUL - Who knows what can happen when such a character becomes alive?

# 02

In a village in the world of "Butterfly Girl", in broad daylight.  
Soo-Bong is half lying on the ground, his head next to the gutter.

PARK SOO BONG - Ren-Bo....

Soo-Bong stands up from the ground.

REN BO - You know my name?  
PARK SOO BONG : The Manhwa! I entered the manhwa, like Oh Yeon-Joo!  
PARK SOO BONG : What to do?  
PARK SOO BONG : Try to be natural. Avoid doing nonsense, unlike Oh Yeon-Joo.  
PARK SOO BONG - I... I'm not from the neighborhood.  
PARK SOO BONG - I heard about you, and I really wanted to see you.  
PARK SOO BONG - So, there you are, the famous girl with butterfly wings...  
PARK SOO BONG : That's it! This is flawless, from a script point of view!  
PARK SOO BONG - You look so wonderful... Wow!  
PARK SOO BONG - Uh, I mean..... Your wings... your wings are beautiful, it's amazing.  
REN BO - My wings... beautiful?  
REN BO - Do you think my wings are wonderful, Ajusshi? Really?  
PARK SOO BONG : No, I shouldn't have said that! Everyone tells her that her wings are a horror!  
PARK SOO BONG : But I can't say something like that, when I think the opposite.  
PARK SOO BONG - I really had no idea... how beautiful your wings could be once real.  
REN BO - Once real? Huh?  
REN BO - You are telling a bit weird things, Ajusshi.  
PARK SOO BONG : Why can't I say something consistent?  
PARK SOO BONG : I'd better change the subject, just to create a diversion.  
REN BO - Hello? Ajusshi?  
PARK SOO BONG - Ah, I'm still a bit too young to be called Ajusshi.  
REN BO - How old are you?  
PARK SOO BONG : It works! Good thing she has a bird's brain!  
PARK SOO BONG - Barely 29 years old.

# 03

Ren-Bo takes the time to examine Soo-Bong from every angle.

PARK SOO BONG : By the way, she looks younger than 26 years old.  
PARK SOO BONG : Her wings !!!! How does she still have these? Park Sin-Moo did a surgical operation to remove these!  
PARK SOO BONG : And this place, it has nothing to do with the scenery of the end scene!  
PARK SOO BONG : I don't understand. Why do I end up here?  
REN BO - Dressed in a suit, you look a bit older....  
PARK SOO BONG : Nothing like this happened to Oh Yeon-Joo. She always arrived where the manhwa was taking place.  
PARK SOO BONG : At the same time that....  
PARK SOO BONG : The Time! I need to know....  
REN BO - Say, aren't you a little dreamy?  
PARK SOO BONG - Sorry, I'm still a bit shocked. Hmm.  
PARK SOO BONG - And you, Ren-Bo, how old are you?  
REN BO - I am 20 years old.  
PARK SOO BONG : Huh?!!! What the hell is this crazy thing?!  
PARK SOO BONG : Assuming that travelling in a manhwa is not crazy enough in itself....  
REN BO - Besides that, why were your head in the gutter?  
PARK SOO BONG - I... I was walking around... and... and unfortunately I stepped on my shoelace.  
PARK SOO BONG - That's why I stupidly fell here. And yes, that's it....  
REN BO - ... (suspicious)  
PARK SOO BONG - ... (dumb)  
REN BO - How did you manage to walk on your shoelace while wearing slippers?

Park Soo-Bong opens his eyes wide, and looks at his feet.

PARK SOO BONG - ... !!!

Soo-Bong wears big, ridiculous slippers.

{Flashback P - Oh Sung-Moo's house, tonight. }

Drunk, Soo-Bong just sat down in front of his tablet.

PARK SOO BONG - First, let's make ourselves comfortable.

Soo-Bong takes off his shoes carelessly with his feet.  
Then, he slides his feet into a pair of slippers with a wacky design, hanging under the table.

{End Flashback. }

REN BO - I have the feeling that you are making fun of me, by telling impossible things...  
PARK SOO BONG - I'm just distracted... I probably forgot to put my shoes on, when I got out.

Ren-Bo's wings change colour from green to red.  
She seems particularly annoyed.

REN BO - That's enough to say nonsense!!!!!  
REN BO - I saw you appear out of nowhere, like a ghost teleporting!

# 04

Soo-Bong has a face of a plane crash.

PARK SOO BONG - Aaaaah.  
PARK SOO BONG : How can it go so far in a spin, right from the start?  
PARK SOO BONG : Quick, quick, I have to say something, anything!  
PARK SOO BONG - I... I am... uh.... I'm some kind of magician!  
PARK SOO BONG - And I prefer not to let anyone know....  
PARK SOO BONG : No, not that! Raaah!

Ren-Bo's wings are turning green again.

REN BO - Mmmh, it's true you're dressed like a magician. This could be realistic....  
PARK SOO BONG - Huh?  
PARK SOO BONG - Yes, yes, it is true!  
PARK SOO BONG - I can appear and disappear, like Fairy Spark!  
REN BO - You know Fairy Spark?!!!  
REN BO - But... how?  
PARK SOO BONG : She is the only one who can see her.  
PARK SOO BONG : No one knows if Fairy Spark exists, or if Ren-Bo has a fart on her helmet.  
PARK SOO BONG : Even writer Jang Soo-Bin never specified the subject.  
PARK SOO BONG : I'm definitively screwed!  
PARK SOO BONG : Inside my own manhwa....

# 05

Real world, Jang Soo-Bin enters Oh Sung-Moo's house at night.

JANG SOO BIN - Soo-Bong?  
JANG SOO BIN - Are you there?

Soo-Bong can' t be found, so she approaches his tablet.

JANG SOO BIN - I have to find a way to rectify this myself.

She takes an electronic stylus from a pot.  
She tries to draw a few lines, but nothing is printed on the screen.

JANG SOO BIN - Grrr, why doesn't it work?

She shakes the Stylus, but her eyes are suddenly drawn to the tablet.  
Her eyes enlarge with an expression of horror.

JANG SOO BIN - ... !?!!  
JANG SOO BIN - Hiiiiiiiiiiiii!

# 06

"Butterfly Girl" world, in the village, in the middle of the day.

REN BO - I have never told anyone about Fairy Spark.  
REN BO - How could you know her?  
PARK SOO BONG : Too bad, I'll do like Oh Yeon-Joo...  
PARK SOO BONG : Kick in the sidelines!  
PARK SOO BONG - There is an explanation.  
PARK SOO BONG - But I can't tell you about it now.  
PARK SOO BONG - We don't know each other well enough yet.  
REN BO - Is that a secret?  
PARK SOO BONG - Exactly.

Ren-Bo starts making Aegyo. (Aegyo = Infantile and adorable facial expression)  
Her wings change colour, turning yellow and orange.

REN BO - What is it?  
REN BO - Come on, tell me.  
PARK SOO BONG - I can't do that now.  
REN BO - So tell me your name. You know mine well!  
PARK SOO BONG - Park Soo-Bong.  
REN BO - That's it, Soo-Bong! Now we know each other well enough!  
REN BO - So what's your secret?  
REN BO - Mmh?  
REN BO - Mmh?  
PARK SOO BONG : What a damn idea to have made her a stubborn character to the last degree!  
REN BO - Come on, Soo-Bong, I won't tell anyone...  
PARK SOO BONG : You bet, no one has ever kept a secret in this manhwa!  
REN BO - ...Not even to Fairy Spark.  
PARK SOO BONG - No, no and no!  
PARK SOO BONG : If she keeps playing cute like that, I'm going to crack!  
PARK SOO BONG : When I think there are fools who say it doesn't work.  
PARK SOO BONG : They have never met a girl like her....  
REN BO - Tell me... "Oppa" Soo-Bong! (familiar language)  
PARK SOO BONG : I'm cracking!!!!!

# 07

There is a kind of little light puff in front of Ren-Bo.

PARK SOO BONG - Oh !

The light fades and Fairy Spark appears suddenly.  
With a fun vengeful look, Ren-Bo notices that Soo-Bong is looking at the little fairy.

REN BO - There's no more doubt you can see her, now!  
REN BO - What is it, Fairy Spark?  
FAIRY SPARK - There are people who want to hurt you, Ren-Bo.  
FAIRY SPARK - You have to go hide.  
PARK SOO BONG : Damn it! I remember everything!

(Montage: during Soo-Bong's thoughts, the corresponding images of the manhwa are shown.)

PARK SOO BONG : This is the scene where a horde of angry girls will attack Ren-Bo. They are driven by their Oppa on motorcycles.  
PARK SOO BONG : They will damage her wings, with indelible markers. Then Park Sin-Moo will come in his sports car, just to save her.  
PARK SOO BONG : He will prevent her from getting her wings cut with razor blades, which can be fatal to her.  
FAIRY SPARK - Go home quickly, Ren-Bo.  
PARK SOO BONG - No, she won't have time!  
PARK SOO BONG - Follow me Ren-Bo, we're going to hide behind that fence.  
REN BO - Do you think so?

Soo-Bong takes the initiative and grabs Ren-Bo's wrist, while Fairy Spark vanishes in a light puff.

# 08

Soo-Bong and Ren-Bo cross the orange fence of a turquoise green resort, with blue lawn.  
Then they kneel behind the small perimeter wall, out of sight.

PARK SOO BONG : By staying on the road to get home, Ren-Bo was surprised.  
PARK SOO BONG : So much to do, so much to fix this situation from the beginning.  
PARK SOO BONG : I prefer not to leave her with her wings stained with insults and obscene drawings, since Park Sin-Moo arrived too late to prevent that...  
REN BO - Soo-Bong, I don't feel comfortable here.  
PARK SOO BONG - They were going to come too quickly for us to hide elsewhere.

In the distance, we hear rumblings of motorcycles.

PARK SOO BONG - Look, at the end of the avenue, they're already there!  
REN BO - I'm afraid.

Tears begin to run down Ren-Bo's cheeks.  
Her wings turn blue and purple.  
Soo-Bong gently patts her on the shoulder to reassure her.

PARK SOO BONG - Let's stay safe here, everything will be fine.

About fifteen roaring motorcycles parade behind the low wall.  
They're all driven by a guy, with a girl standing in the back.

HIGH SCHOOL RAE NAM - Yah! This is where she was spotted.  
HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT 1 - She couldn't have flown away!  
HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT 2 - Take out the nets.

The bikes move away, without anyone having detected anything.  
But the group's last motorcycle starts honking its horn.  
(Pon-Pon-Pooooooon!)

HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT 3 - Yah! Turn around, everyone!  
HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT 3 - I saw a wingtip protrude here!

All motorcyclists brake and stop.  
The watchword quickly spread from one person to another.  
The procession is turning back.

# 09

PARK SOO BONG - Oh, no! They saw us!  
PARK SOO BONG - Hurry, let's cross this garden, and flee through the back of the house.

Ren-Bo and Soo-Bong start running on the blue grass.  
They take a side alley, along the wall of the house.  
But at the end, the way is blocked by a 3-meter high hedge of purple thuyas trees.  
There are no windows on this side of the house.  
And the adjoining fence consists of a 2. 5 meter high metal barrier.

REN BO - A dead end.

As in a video game, when it is necessary to block the passages on the contour of a map.

PARK SOO BONG : We're not going to get caught that stupidly?  
PARK SOO BONG : What to do, what to do?

Soo-Bong turns to the wall of the house.

PARK SOO BONG - Hyung Kang, help!!!  
REN BO - Why are you screaming on this wall?

# 10

Real world, Oh Sung-Moo's house, at night.  
Kang Chul and Oh Yeon-Joo get out of their car and rush into Oh Sung-Moo' house.

KANG CHUL - Soo-Bong?  
OH YEON JOO - Oh !

Oh Yeon-Joo just saw Jang Soo-Bin, passed out on the floor.

KANG CHUL - Did she hurt herself?

Oh Yeon-Joo kneels down to examine her.

OH YEON JOO - A contusion to the head, but she doesn't bleed.  
OH YEON JOO - This should be fine.  
KANG CHUL - I'll move her to the sofa.  
KANG CHUL - What could have happened to her?

Oh Yeon-Joo is in front of the tablet, eyes wide open.

OH YEON JOO - Chul!!!!!

Kang Chul comes in hasty.

OH YEON JOO - It... it draws itself!  
KANG CHUL - It was when she saw this that she fainted.  
OH YEON JOO - What about Soo-Bong?  
KANG CHUL - There!

The tablet displays the image where Soo-Bong calls for help.

PARK SOO BONG - @Hyung Kang, help!!!@  
OH YEON JOO - Soo-Bong! He was dragged inside!  
KANG CHUL - It seems he's in trouble.  
OH YEON JOO - It looks like this distress message is intended for you.  
KANG CHUL - Yes, it reproduces the trick I used when I was prisoner of Han Chul-Oh.  
OH YEON JOO - What can be done to help him? Drawing?  
KANG CHUL - Try it.

The lines Oh Yeon-Joo traces refuse to be printed, these are erased by the scene changes.

OH YEON JOO - No, it doesn't work.  
KANG CHUL - It's scrolling too fast, as if time is passing faster there.  
OH YEON JOO - Why can we see it live, before it is published?  
KANG CHUL - This must be possible on the author's tablet. This also happened to Oh Sung-Moo.  
KANG CHUL - This must happen if the author tries to draw something that contradicts what the hero of the manhwa wants.  
OH YEON JOO - This means that....  
KANG CHUL - Two years after "W"... a new manhwa came to life!  
OH YEON JOO - And Ren-Bo, its heroine, wants to decide her own destiny....

# 11

World of "Butterfly Girl", resort garden, midday.

PARK SOO BONG - We'll never be able to climb that!  
REN BO - They know we're here.  
REN BO - Soo-Bong, there is no turning back.  
PARK SOO BONG - I know how to do it!  
PARK SOO BONG - Ren-Bo, you could fly away, and go to the other side.  
PARK SOO BONG - Even if you can't tow me, run away! It doesn't matter if they catch me.  
PARK SOO BONG : Especially since in theory, I'm supposed to be invulnerable here.  
PARK SOO BONG : Hoping that this theory is still valid.  
REN BO - I can't, Soo-Bong.  
REN BO - My wings have never been able to be used to fly...  
REN BO - I can just make a little wind, like a fan.  
PARK SOO BONG : Idiot I am! Yet I am the best person to know that.  
PARK SOO BONG : In order for her wings to be only a wound for her, the scenario made these completely useless.  
PARK SOO BONG : Wait....

{Flashback P - Jang Soo-Bin's workshop, several months ago. }

PARK SOO BONG - Seonsaingnim, why does the character have wings and can't use these?  
JANG SOO BIN - This is obvious. If that were the case, she would start to like her wings. And the romance with Park Sin-Moo depends on not wanting her wings anymore.  
PARK SOO BONG - Okay, but in the absolute, is she able to fly or not?  
JANG SOO BIN - I don't know, who cares about that? It's a Geek question, really!  
JANG SOO BIN - Why are you asking me that?  
PARK SOO BONG - This could be a great twist!  
JANG SOO BIN - I will remember the idea, but it's really not on the agenda...

{End Flashback. }

PARK SOO BONG : No one has definitively determined whether or not she can fly....  
PARK SOO BONG : In the story, Jang Soo-Bin forbids her to fly, but her true potential is unknown.  
PARK SOO BONG - Ren-Bo, you can do it!  
PARK SOO BONG - I assure you that you can fly!  
REN BO - Soo-Bong, I would have loved it so much, but it's impossible.  
PARK SOO BONG - That's what people always wanted you to believe, but it's wrong.  
REN BO - Make me believe it?  
PARK SOO BONG - You just don't have the right technique, nothing more!  
REN BO - Soo-Bong, they're coming....  
PARK SOO BONG : What would be the trick? That she believes it?  
PARK SOO BONG : No, she can't believe it. And I don't know any technique.  
PARK SOO BONG : Or is it up to me to define it?  
PARK SOO BONG : All insects must flap their wings at very high frequencies to fly, but humans do not perform such fast and jerky movements.  
PARK SOO BONG : The closest controlled movement to it should be found.  
PARK SOO BONG : Voluntary tremors!  
PARK SOO BONG - Ren-Bo, you have to force yourself to shake. Like when we play video games on arcade terminals.  
PARK SOO BONG - On a Shoot-them-up with manual shooting, you have to shake your finger with the elbow jerk to shoot faster.

Soo-Bong demonstrates the gesture on a garden table.

PARK SOO BONG - Tac-tac-tac-tac-tac. Just like that, you see?  
PARK SOO BONG - You have to do the same thing, but with your wings!  
REN BO - I don't play these kinds of games.  
REN BO - I prefer interactive romances.  
PARK SOO BONG : Me and my Geek advice.... Let's make it easier.  
PARK SOO BONG - Then clashes your teeth, thanks to a voluntary jaw cramp.  
PARK SOO BONG - Clac-clac-clac-clac-clac. Like a laughing skeleton.

Ren-Bo tries in vain to bite her teeth out.

REN BO - clac..... tic... tloc...

# 12

HIGH SCHOOL RAE NAM - So, we have fun, crazy people?

About thirty high school students have just arrived.  
They occupy the entire passage of the side garden of the house, and block any retreat.

HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT 1 - These idiots put themselves in a trap.  
HIGH SCHOOL RAE NAM - Yah, girls, come on!  
HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT 1 - And don't forget the hardware stuff.

Soo-Bong notes that they are high school students in their final year.  
He gives himself a responsible adult look, and interferes, protecting Ren-Bo.

PARK SOO BONG - Ki... Kids, it's okay now, go home.  
PARK SOO BONG - This is an Ajusshi asking you!

The head of the high school students is very strong and easily measures one head more than Soo-Bong.  
This brute approaches very close to Soo-Bong, as if he were going to kiss him.

HIGH SCHOOL RAE NAM - Or else?  
HIGH SCHOOL RAE NAM - ...  
PARK SOO BONG - What do you mean "else"? You...

The high school student sends a huge header into Soo-Bong's face, and blows his nose off.  
Then he grabs his collar, and sends him up against the wall, like a straw fescue.  
Soo-Bong ends up spread out on the blue grass.

PARK SOO BONG : That's not true, I'm being beaten up by a kid.  
PARK SOO BONG : And it hurts like hell!

He touches his nostrils with his fingers.

PARK SOO BONG : Nevertheless, it is true that my nose does not bleed.

# 13

Soo-Bong is getting up.  
And at that moment, a supernatural phenomenon occurs.  
(Freeeeeeeze!!!!!)  
Time seems to have stopped!

PARK SOO BONG - What... what else?  
PARK SOO BONG : Time has stopped? Like when Kang Chul faced the truck?  
PARK SOO BONG : Why?  
PARK SOO BONG : Not really, time hasn't stopped.... It's moving.  
PARK SOO BONG : It is moving in slow motion. Everything is only very slow...  
PARK SOO BONG : It's something else....

Soo-Bong's eyes are drawn down.  
What he sees is appalling.  
At his feet, a strange character has just appeared, looking towards the wall.  
A huge 20 cm ladybug stands on two legs, with two arms.  
This humanized ladybug is looking at YOU.

MR LADYBUG - Soo-Bong is still getting scared unnecessarily!  
MR LADYBUG - As you can see, this guy can't even defend himself.  
MR LADYBUG - Soo-Bong is really not a manly hero!  
MR LADYBUG - It doesn't look like he did his military service. He had to be hidden in an office of switchboard operators....  
PARK SOO BONG - Mr... Mister Ladybug!  
PARK SOO BONG : Did my first visit here really have to turn ridiculous?

# 14

Real world, Oh Sung-Moo's workshop, at night.

KANG CHUL - I am not too worried about Soo-Bong, but Ren-Bo's situation seems badly engaged.  
OH YEON JOO - It weighs me so much, if only we could do something...  
KANG CHUL - This small character, the talking Ladybug....  
KANG CHUL - Why do it feels like he' s talking to us?  
OH YEON JOO - Oh, that! It's Mr. Ladybug, one of the comic characters in the manhwa.

(Montage: some pictures of the manhwa with Mr. Ladybug).

OH YEON JOO - He appears to punctuate specific actions, making ironic remarks. He also makes some comments at the beginning or end of the chapter.  
OH YEON JOO - And sometimes he walks around in the backgrounds, performing offbeat gags.  
KANG CHUL - Can other characters see him, or talk to him?  
OH YEON JOO - No, it's more like a character who breaks the 4th wall, and speaks directly to the reader.  
KANG CHUL - I see, a humorous and current version of the ancient choir.  
OH YEON JOO - Huh?  
KANG CHUL - It's an original idea, but a little contradictory for a melodramatic story.  
OH YEON JOO - Jang Soo-Bin was absolutely determined that the manhwa contain a touch of humour, to achieve a tension-relaxation effect.  
OH YEON JOO - But since she's not good at writing jokes, she entrusted the writing of the gags to Ji Byeong-Se, the funny guy you saw at the party.  
KANG CHUL - I will study this in more detail soon.  
KANG CHUL - I intend to read carefully the complete "Butterfly Girl", in order to be able to face the situation.  
OH YEON JOO - And not just look at my drawings....  
OH YEON JOO - ...  
KANG CHUL - Hey, neither did Madam know the scriptwriter of my drama!

Kang Chul smiles and winks at Oh Yeon-Joo.

# 15

World of "Butterfly Girl", resort garden, midday.  
As mister Ladybug disappears, time starts to flow normally again.

REN BO - Hiiiiiiiiii !

Ren-Bo screams, as one of the bitches approaches with a marker.  
Her wings change color, and become icy blue.  
Soo-Bong rushes to rescue her, but his movement is anticipated by the strong high school student.  
This brute kicks him in the chest with a front kick, typical of taekwondo.

PARK SOO BONG - Argh!

Soo-Bong immediately falls back, his breath cut off, paralyzed by the pain.  
A trio of girls now surround Ren-Bo, so close that they shade her.  
Ren-Bo is completely terrified, in tears.

FEMALE HIGH SCHOOL 1 - We're going to make you gather your own poop, the bug girl....

Ren-Bo starts shaking in fear, and slamming her teeth in panic.  
She is traumatized, and the spasms of horror are transmitted throughout her body.  
She shakes her head with a refusal movement.  
Unbeknownst to her, an intense vibration appears behind her.  
Surprised by herself, Ren-Bo is torn from the ground by her wings!  
Her wings flap at a speed that the human eye cannot perceive.  
High school students are blinded by a powerful blast, as if they were under a helicopter taking off.

REN BO - Soo-Bong!

Ren-Bo reaches out to Soo-Bong.  
He grabs Ren-Bo's hand, and is in turn ripped off the ground.  
With a somewhat anarchic trajectory, Ren-Bo flies over the hedge of thuyas.  
Soo-Bong is hardly towed.  
He rubs the top of the fence, and the leaves whip his face.

# 16

Out of strength, Ren-Bo drops Soo-Bong, once they reach the other side of the fence.  
Soo-Bong falls into the grass, lying on his back.  
Ren-Bo, no longer able to flap her wings, also fell.  
And she lands lying in front, right on Soo-Bong!  
Lying on top of each other, Ren-Bo and Soo-Bong have their faces a few centimetres apart.  
They look at each other with round eyes, for an endless moment.

REN BO - Sorry!

She blushes, and her wings turn pink.

REN BO - I'm sorry, I couldn't do it anymore...  
PARK SOO BONG - It's nothing.  
PARK SOO BONG - It's a bit like a muscle that hasn't been exercised since a long time.  
PARK SOO BONG - Hum....  
REN BO - Oh !

Ren-Bo gets up quickly, sucked up by a short instinctive flapping of her wings.  
Soo-Bong is also getting up.

PARK SOO BONG - We shouldn't stay here, they could go around the house.  
REN BO - You're right.  
PARK SOO BONG : Which way to go?

Soo-Bong quickly looks at the two paths open to them.  
An ordinary road, and a small shopping street.

PARK SOO BONG : I don't know that way. This must be an intrinsic part of the "Butterfly Girl" world.  
PARK SOO BONG : I know this way. It's a place I've already drawn.  
PARK SOO BONG : We'll have a better chance in a place I know.  
PARK SOO BONG - This way, Ren-Bo.

Soo-Bong takes Ren-Bo's hand.  
They smile at each other, going towards the small shopping street.

# 17

Real world, Oh Sung-Moo's workshop, at night.  
The shopping street becomes an image on the graphic tablet.

KANG CHUL - They're pretty aggressive for high school kids. I arrested crooks who were less violent.  
OH YEON JOO - Arf, yeah..... The good ones are very good and the bad ones are very bad. It is a simplistic and Manichean universe....

Another drawing is then formed on the tablet.  
This represents the group of high school students on motorcycles, touring the block.

KANG CHUL - High school students go around the shops. Soo-Bong and Ren-Bo will be surprised at the end of the street.  
OH YEON JOO - There! They've been seen! They're going to get caught on this roundabout!  
KANG CHUL - They're surrounded now. I don't think Ren-Bo can fly that far.  
OH YEON JOO - What is Soo-Bong doing?  
KANG CHUL - Why is he looking in this direction, completely motionless?  
OH YEON JOO - He seems to be obsessed with this lamp post.

The tablet shows Soo-Bong in front of a big lamp post.

KANG CHUL - What does he do? It doesn't make any sense!  
OH YEON JOO - But... but... How?!!!

Oh Yeon-Joo and Kang Chul look at the tablet, without believing their eyes.

KANG CHUL - It's totally unthinkable!!!!!

# 18

FLASH, End image: Amazed Kang Chul + Smiling Ren-Bo to Soo-Bong + Smiling Soo-Bong to Ren-Bo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PHOTO-DRAMA Version (recommended) :**   
<http://w4worlds.fr/html/W_Saison2_Script05_US.html>   
<http://w4worlds.fr/html/W_Saison2_Script05_FR.html>

EPISODE 5

# 01

World of "Butterfly Girl", a colorful shopping street, in broad daylight.  
The small shopping street changes from "image" to "real"

PARK SOO BONG - This way, Ren-Bo.  
REN BO - ... (dreamy smile)

Soo-Bong takes Ren-Bo's hand, and they smile at each other.  
At the end of the alley, the couple arrives at a small roundabout.

# 02

Roundabout, in broad daylight.  
This square is furnished with a flowered garden.  
In the center is a huge lamp post.  
Soo-Bong and Ren-Bo are surprised by the group of motorcyclists.  
The bikers come from the three exits of the place.  
The fugitives are surrounded!

PARK SOO BONG : What an idiot! If I stay in a place known to the manhwa, it makes sense for characters from the manhwa to go there first.  
PARK SOO BONG : I screwed up.  
PARK SOO BONG : But I refuse to let them touch a single hair of Ren-Bo.  
PARK SOO BONG : I would go all the way to stop them.  
REN BO - Soo-Bong!

Ren-Bo clings to Soo-Bong's jacket.  
She starts crying.  
Soo-Bong hugs Ren-Bo against him.

PARK SOO BONG - I'm ready to kill the first one who comes near.  
PARK SOO BONG - Don't worry, Ren-Bo.  
REN BO - ... (weeping)  
PARK SOO BONG : I will do my best, but there are so many.  
PARK SOO BONG : I don't have much hope, but strangely, I'm not scared.  
PARK SOO BONG : I have to stop them at any cost!

# 03

Some of the pursuers get off the bikes.

HIGH SCHOOL RAE NAM - So, he wants to be a knight, the runt?  
HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT 1 - Bring the equipment, we'll patch her up, his girlfriend...

The group's bitches are pulling out indelible markers and paint cans.  
They also take out razors, a hammer, nails and cutters.

FEMALE HIGH SCHOOL 1 - (to Ren-Bo) You dirty little fly, did you think you were beautiful?  
HIGH SCHOOL RAE NAM - (to Soo-Bong) And you, woodlouse, we're going to crush you for good.

A little away, one of the high school girls attends the show, without participating.  
She looks down on Ren-Bo with contempt, but has no dangerous objects in her hand.  
It's Eun-Ji, 19 years old.

# 04

Soo-Bong's attention is then drawn to the lamp post.

PARK SOO BONG : This lamp post...  
PARK SOO BONG : A lamp post that is far too thick.  
PARK SOO BONG : No, thick, exactly as I drew it.  
PARK SOO BONG : For a specific reason....  
HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT 1 - What's wrong with him? Do we scare him?  
HIGH SCHOOL RAE NAM - He no longer dares to make a move. He must be pissing his pants.  
PARK SOO BONG : A line of force!  
PARK SOO BONG : I drew it like this, only for a connection with the foreground tree!  
PARK SOO BONG : It's probably too crazy to succeed, but after all, this box already exists.  
PARK SOO BONG - Ren-Bo, hold my hand firmly, and get ready to run.  
REN BO - ... (attentive, she takes his hand)  
PARK SOO BONG - Now!

# 05

Soo-Bong drives Ren-Bo towards the lamp post.

HIGH SCHOOL RAE NAM - Yah!  
HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT 1 - That's not the way they're going to escape us!

Once you are a stone's throw from the streetlight, a strange phenomenon is revealed.  
At the foot of the lamp post, reality seems to be torn apart.  
Soo-Bong seems to be the only one who sees it.  
A crumpled glittering slit crosses the floor at this point.

PARK SOO BONG : I can't believe it....  
PARK SOO BONG - Jump with me!

Without really looking, Ren-Bo jumps with Soo-Bong into the glittering slit.

# 06

Real world, Oh Sung-Moo's house, around midnight.  
Jang Soo-Bin is lying on the couch.  
Soo-Bin raises her head.

JANG SOO BIN - Where am I?

Oh Yeon-Joo notices that she has woken up.  
Yeon-Joo puts her hand on Kang Chul's forearm to signal him.  
The couple go to Soo-Bin's bedside.

OH YEON JOO - Seonsaingnim, do you feel better?

Soo-Bin is suddenly frightened by a memory.

JANG SOO BIN - The tablet! The tablet draws by itself!

Kang Chul puts his hand on Soo-Bin's shoulder to reassure her.

KANG CHUL - Soo-Bin, you scared yourself for nothing.  
JANG SOO BIN - But I assure you, the tablet...  
KANG CHUL - A wallpaper. You have seen an animated wallpaper.  
KANG CHUL - Soo-Bong uses a screensaver, programmed with images of the manhwa.  
JANG SOO BIN - Oh, what a jug!  
JANG SOO BIN - I feel so stupid. I caused you some trouble for that....  
OH YEON JOO - It's all right, Seonsaingnim.  
JANG SOO BIN - For a moment, I imagined that...  
JANG SOO BIN - Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!

Soo-Bin looks with terror behind Kang Chul and Oh Yeon-Joo.  
Then she faints again, and falls into the sofa.

# 07

Kang Chul and Oh Yeon-Joo immediately turn around.  
Soo-Bong is kneeling on the ground, completely soaked.

PARK SOO BONG - (We can see in his eyes a deep distress.)  
PARK SOO BONG - (His face becomes grinning, as if he were going to cry.)  
PARK SOO BONG - Why did I do that?  
PARK SOO BONG - Why?  
PARK SOO BONG - (He lowers his head, and looks at the ground sadly, lost in thought.)  
OH YEON JOO - Soo-Bong, what is it?  
KANG CHUL - Soo-Bong, get over it!

Kang Chul tries to shake him a little, in vain.

OH YEON JOO - I'll read the manhwa, it'll be easier.

# 08

On the tablet, the picture shows Ren-Bo and Soo-Bong jumping.

{Flashback R - World of "Butterfly Girl", a few moments before.}

Ren-Bo and Soo-Bong go from "image" to "real".  
The glittering rift bursts like water after the couple dives.  
The strange substance clouds and breaks down into primary colours.  
Without transition, Ren-Bo and Soo-Bong find themselves in the middle of the sky.  
They scream loudly, as they fall.  
By reflex, Ren-Bo starts flapping her wings.  
She grabs Soo-Bong by the jacket, and he grabs her.  
Ren-Bo's wings flap with an irregular rhythm.  
This is enough to slow their fall.  
They were at an altitude of 20 meters above Han River.

PARK SOO BONG - Aaaaaaaah!  
REN BO - Hiiiiiiiiiiiii !

(Splash!)  
It is a place located near the shore, where the water is not very deep.  
They drink a little bit of the cup, then splash around for a few seconds.

REN BO - Soo-Bong, are you all right?  
PARK SOO BONG - Yah! It worked! Wow!

# 09

They stand up again, with water up to their waist.  
Soo-Bong looks at Ren-Bo with a big smile, while she is dubious.

REN BO - But... what are we doing here?  
REN BO - Why were we up there?

Soo-Bong becomes serious again, a little worried.

PARK SOO BONG : I just created a monster mess in this manhwa.  
PARK SOO BONG : Everything will be published?  
PARK SOO BONG : Before I worry about that, can I at least go home?

Soo-Bong's endemic cowardice is beginning to take over.

PARK SOO BONG : With these 6 years of delay, I have no idea what's going on.  
PARK SOO BONG : Unknown phenomena until now.... I can no longer trust anything.  
REN BO - Soo-Bong, are you hurt?  
PARK SOO BONG : What about her? She should be safe now. But she already has ten times more reasons to be suspicious than Kang Chul had.  
PARK SOO BONG : I have to go home!  
PARK SOO BONG : I have no choice.

Soo-Bong raises his hand, preparing to give a slap.  
Ren-Bo thinks they're gonna clap their hands over a high-5-one.  
Ren-Bo smiles and also raises her arm.

PARK SOO BONG : No, it's rotten, I can't do that to her.  
PARK SOO BONG : Even if it might work with her....

Finally, Ren-Bo claps his hand.

REN BO - Yah! You scared me!  
PARK SOO BONG - Ren-Bo, I'm not going to be able to stay here.  
REN BO - You're not going to leave me here, are you?  
PARK SOO BONG - Whatever happens, don't worry about me.  
PARK SOO BONG - My life is elsewhere. You have to forget about me.  
REN BO - But....  
PARK SOO BONG - Before I leave, I'm going to do something surprising.  
PARK SOO BONG - This should not be misinterpreted.  
PARK SOO BONG - I hope you won't be too angry...

Soo-Bong approaches Ren-Bo, grabs both her arms... and kisses her!  
Ren-Bo has her eyes wide open!  
Her wings turn bright pink, with hints of orange and red.  
The red eventually blurs the other colours, while Soo-Bong deviates.  
She frees her arm, and throws a huge slap at Soo-Bong.  
At the same time, the inscription @"TO BE CONTINUED"@ appears.  
Soo-Bong dives entirely underwater.

# 10

Further on, a young man with glasses witnessed this kissing scene.  
It's Park Sin-Moo, 20 years old, Ren-Bo's future husband.  
Standing next to a blue sports car, he was holding a bouquet of flowers.  
The roots of the flowers were intact, with soil around, delicately coated.  
But his hand has lost all strength to hold this bouquet.  
The bouquet of flowers fell to the ground.

{End Flashback.}

# 11

Real world, Oh Sung-Moo's house, at night.  
The bouquet of flowers changes from "real" to "image" on the graphic tablet.  
Oh Yeon-Joo is going to Soo-Bong immediately.  
Yeon-Joo is offended.

OH YEON JOO - Soo-Bong, what is this plagiarism?  
OH YEON JOO - Can't you find your own twists and turns?  
OH YEON JOO - A girl like Ren-Bo can't be hard to get emotional otherwise!  
PARK SOO BONG - Hey hey hey. (nervous and tragic giggling)  
OH YEON JOO - ... ?!  
PARK SOO BONG - There's really no way to make that kind of kiss without a slap.  
PARK SOO BONG - Whether before, or after....  
PARK SOO BONG - (His face is distorted, as if he were a victim of intestinal colic.)

Suddenly, he burst into tears.

OH YEON JOO - Well, then, Soo-Bong, what's the matter with you?

Soo-Bong clings to Oh Yeon-Joo's dress, like a beggar.

PARK SOO BONG - Noona, I have to face the facts....  
PARK SOO BONG - I'm a coward! Meuh-euh-euh.

Moved, Oh Yeon-Joo turns to Kang Chul.

OH YEON JOO - This is the first time I see him worrying about that....  
KANG CHUL - ... !  
PARK SOO BONG - What did I look like, in front of her?....  
KANG CHUL - Ren-Bo? Is it that much of a problem?  
PARK SOO BONG - I've never seen a girl as beautiful as her!  
PARK SOO BONG - As alive, as fragile, as funny.  
PARK SOO BONG - And I ruined it! Boo-hoo-hoo....  
OH YEON JOO - Is that what makes you so upset?  
KANG CHUL - Aren't you going to fall in love with her so quickly?  
PARK SOO BONG - I will do everything to see her again!  
OH YEON JOO - You've done everything to get away from it, and you already want to go back?  
PARK SOO BONG - Aaah.... I know how pathetic I am... Snif.  
KANG CHUL - You barely know each other.  
PARK SOO BONG - I've known her by heart for a year!  
OH YEON JOO - With butterfly wings, she is condemned to stay in a manhwa...  
PARK SOO BONG - Why are you harassing me?  
PARK SOO BONG - You two didn't embarrass yourselves to do it....  
PARK SOO BONG - Bouah ah ah aaaaah.  
KANG CHUL - It must be love at first sight...  
KANG CHUL - The kind of whimsical exaltation leading to a disturbed mind, but no more real feelings.  
OH YEON JOO - You exaggerate, everything is blurred in these cases.... He is sincere.  
KANG CHUL - Soo-Bong, there is no need to ruminate. Anyway, it doesn't depend on you.  
KANG CHUL - Only she can invoke you there. If she forgets you, you won't go anymore.  
PARK SOO BONG - I just told her to forget about me! Raaah ah ah.  
OH YEON JOO - Soo-Bong, don't be so worried, come on.  
OH YEON JOO - Do you really think she could forget you, after what you've been through?  
PARK SOO BONG - Of course she does, her thoughts are like butterflies.  
KANG CHUL - No matter what we say, he gets anxious. I'm going to go crazy...

# 12

Kang Chul knelt down to get up to Soo-Bong's level.  
Then he puts his hands on Soo-Bong's shoulders.  
He speaks firmly and quickly, so that Soo-Bong cannot reply.

KANG CHUL - You should be worried about going back there instead, because that's certainly what's waiting for you now.  
KANG CHUL - The situation presents us with major questions, on which your destiny depends. And all we do is have to reassure you, like a teenager experiencing his first heartache.  
PARK SOO BONG - ...  
KANG CHUL - We have to try to understand as many elements as we can! We have no idea what we're getting into, and you in the first place.  
KANG CHUL - So listen to your Hyung! Right now, you need to make your head work, not your heart work!  
PARK SOO BONG - It's... it's okay, Hyung... snif.  
KANG CHUL - Pfuuuu!  
OH YEON JOO - A quick blow of the dryer would refresh your thoughts.  
KANG CHUL - Soo-Bong, first of all, help me put Soo-Bin in the guest room.  
PARK SOO BONG - Ok, Hyung.  
OH YEON JOO - She looks like she's gone to make her night....  
KANG CHUL - That's good! Let's move her gently, then lock the door.

Soo-Bong and Kang Chul carry Soo-Bin, taking care not to wake her up.

# 13

KANG CHUL - Now let's make a debrief. Let's rank our questions in order of importance.  
OH YEON JOO - The most important thing is how a new manhwa came to life.  
PARK SOO BONG - We never knew how "W" could already come to life. It's just absurd.  
KANG CHUL - "W" should have an explanation, but it implies the perfect conjunction of a large number of variables, so that this can only be an isolated case, not reproducible.  
KANG CHUL - Kind of like an alchemical reaction, an extraordinary coincidence, or the Big Bang.  
PARK SOO BONG - An alchemical reaction...

{Flashback P - Oh Sung-Moo's house, tonight, Ep03.}

Soo-Bong is drunk, in front of the tablet.

PARK SOO BONG - I shouldn't have created her so cute.  
PARK SOO BONG - I would eat her, if she eats me too!

{End Flashback}

PARK SOO BONG - I think I said the magic formula that triggered all this.  
OH YEON JOO - Ultimately, it is a paranormal phenomenon. It doesn't make much difference with magic.  
KANG CHUL - No, there is no formula or magic. Just because a phenomenon is inexplicable does not mean it should be magical.  
KANG CHUL - The human soul is a mystery of the universe. We could also take this as a paranormal phenomenon.  
OH YEON JOO - ... ?!  
KANG CHUL - There are certainly rare and indirect ways in which the mind interacts with reality.  
PARK SOO BONG - It's a little vague, even if I wanted to, I couldn't make a pink rabbit appear in front of me.  
KANG CHUL - ...  
OH YEON JOO - We could make a list of all the variables we know.  
PARK SOO BONG - A brilliant author with a strong personality, totally devoted to his work, having an intimate relationship with it.  
OH YEON JOO - A hero with an unfair fate, refusing to be manipulated, desiring to be free and find love.  
KANG CHUL - An independent parallel world, configured as an exact copy of the one mentioned in the manhwa.  
PARK SOO BONG - But... there must be an infinite number of parallel worlds. There is necessarily one that adapts to each case!  
OH YEON JOO - Does this mean that all manhwas are likely to come alive?  
KANG CHUL - If it were that simple, we would already have hundreds of manhwas involved.  
PARK SOO BONG - Who... who tells us that this is not going to become the case?  
OH YEON JOO - Omo!  
PARK SOO BONG - It promises...  
KANG CHUL - My instinct is that it shouldn't happen so easily.  
KANG CHUL - Manhwas have been published for a long time, it would have happened already.  
OH YEON JOO - And why would it be "Butterfly Girl"? The universe of this manhwa is so fanciful, that it seems crazy that it exists somewhere.  
OH YEON JOO - A world where cities have no proper name, and where the sky can become any color!  
KANG CHUL - Yes, I would have preferred there to be a notion of proximity between universes.  
KANG CHUL - This would solve part of the problem. The phenomenon could only take place between two universes so close that it would remain almost impossible.  
PARK SOO BONG - Maybe the classification of parallel universes is messy?  
KANG CHUL - Or rather, classified according to a logic different from that of common sense.  
KANG CHUL - Although this is still speculation, I will note this variable.  
OH YEON JOO - You talked about the influence of the human mind. Soo-Bong has always been very attached to the character of Ren-Bo.  
OH YEON JOO - And my father was also very attached to you. Certainly in another way, but he was obsessed with you.  
KANG CHUL - He projected some of his desires into me. There is indeed a variable related to the emotional bond.  
PARK SOO BONG - All authors do that!  
OH YEON JOO - With the same intensity? I don't think so.  
KANG CHUL - A feedback loop!  
PARK SOO BONG - What is it?  
KANG CHUL - A new variable that comes to mind.  
OH YEON JOO - ... (jaded)  
KANG CHUL - The imaginary phenomenon could have become real, because Oh Sung-Moo's manhwa had an unprecedented success.  
KANG CHUL - The collective consciousness of the readers could have given it substance.  
OH YEON JOO - (ironic) With these 3 new variables, I feel I have a better understanding of the mystery of "W".  
KANG CHUL - But that doesn't explain the mystery of "Butterfly Girl".  
PARK SOO BONG - Ah, it all looks like drunken theories.  
KANG CHUL - ... !! (slightly offended)  
PARK SOO BONG - Hey, hey... I declare this kind of philosophical discourse when I'm drunk.  
PARK SOO BONG - That, and the scientific order of power, between superheroes....  
OH YEON JOO - My head is going to explode.  
KANG CHUL - At this point, I don't think we can know any more.  
KANG CHUL - Let's focus on more concrete puzzles.  
KANG CHUL - Come and see, Soo-Bong.

# 14

Kang Chul scrolls through some drawings on the tablet.  
He finds the image where Soo-Bong and Ren-Bo jump at the foot of the lamp post.

KANG CHUL - Soo-Bong, how did you do that?  
PARK SOO BONG - I stopped thinking normally, and thought like a comic strip designer.  
KANG CHUL - What difference does it make?  
PARK SOO BONG - Ah ! People think that a comic strip is a series of independent boxes.  
PARK SOO BONG - But in reality, it's a composition.  
KANG CHUL - Like a classic painting? Rembrandt or Goya, for example?  
PARK SOO BONG - Yes, but extended to the entire page.  
KANG CHUL - ... ?! (intrigued)  
PARK SOO BONG - In a comic strip page, no box is really independent.  
OH YEON JOO - Yes, I read a guide on this. But I'm not up to putting it into practice.  
KANG CHUL - Soo-Bong has years of experience. How does it work?  
PARK SOO BONG - The structure of the composition is established by lines of force, and masses of shadow or light.  
PARK SOO BONG - The principle is that a movement started in one box will continue in the next box, using a different set element, but with the same mass of ink.  
PARK SOO BONG - This reinforces the tension effect, and guides the reader's gaze.  
PARK SOO BONG - Comic book designers are very good at this.

Soo-Bong grabs an American comic book on the shelf.

PARK SOO BONG - It's a collector's item, designed by Gene Colan, with original pencils.  
PARK SOO BONG - See there? That character who goes up the stairs?  
KANG CHUL - ... (attentive)  
PARK SOO BONG - His movement is amplified, because it is in the extension of the box next to it, with the same diagonal.  
PARK SOO BONG - The gun pointed at him is in the same axis, while the rounded arcade serves as a movement curve when it bends down, crushed by stupor.

Soo-Bong traces the movements on the page with his finger.

PARK SOO BONG - This reinforces the impression of threat, suggests stronger effects than the content of the isolated boxes alone.  
KANG CHUL - Thanks to the general composition.  
OH YEON JOO - So what you did... You moved on to the next box? Directly?  
PARK SOO BONG - Yes, the next box had a large tree in the foreground, which extended the lamp post's line of force.  
PARK SOO BONG - That's the only reason I designed these two set elements that way.  
PARK SOO BONG - To guide the reader's gaze to the next box, and give them an illusion of depth.

Oh Yeon-Joo displays the two boxes on the tablet.

OH YEON JOO - That's right, it's these two boxes, look.  
OH YEON JOO - There, in the top box, we see the image with the lamp post, and Park's car going to the left.  
KANG CHUL - And underneath the box near the Han River, with Park and Ren-Bo coming out of the car, and the tree in the foreground in the extension of the lamp post.  
OH YEON JOO - Unbelievable.  
KANG CHUL - The next page contains the scene where they will confess their love on the Han River bank.  
PARK SOO BONG - Yes, this was the final scene of the last chapter of the 2nd volume.  
PARK SOO BONG - It was precisely this set that I copied and pasted, as I was about to draw the last box of the Manhwa.  
OH YEON JOO - So you arrived in the manhwa just at the beginning of this chapter.  
OH YEON JOO - Manhwa began to rewrite itself from there.

# 15

Soo-Bong jumps, with an alarmed look.

PARK SOO BONG - But in fact, how is the published version?  
OH YEON JOO - If it fits with what we saw live, it should be fine.

Kang Chul takes out his smartphone to scroll through the pages.  
He shows the image of the kiss.

KANG CHUL - It seems that the manhwa is naturally seeking to preserve its context.  
KANG CHUL - If there is a way, it ignores the contradictory elements.  
OH YEON JOO - Your thoughts don't appear in the manhwa, it limits the damage.  
PARK SOO BONG - I am still too secondary....  
KANG CHUL - Yes, and if you become a main character, your nose will really explode! Add the fact that you've totally replaced the hero on the main stage.  
PARK SOO BONG - Hyung Kang, I can't let this happen again.  
KANG CHUL - What do you mean?

# 16

Soo-Bong suddenly knelt down.  
Soo-Bong implores Kang Chul.

KANG CHUL - ... !!  
PARK SOO BONG - Hyung, I know I'm a nobody.  
PARK SOO BONG - A coward, a wipe, a quitter who runs away before thinking.  
PARK SOO BONG - A poor guy you should be ashamed of.  
KANG CHUL - Come on, Soo-Bong, I've never misjudged you.  
KANG CHUL - I will never ask an ordinary person more than what they can afford.  
PARK SOO BONG - No, you don't say it, but I know what you're thinking!  
PARK SOO BONG - For you, anyone must surpass themselves, and become the best they can be.  
PARK SOO BONG - And I have never made an effort.  
KANG CHUL - ... (admits with a smile)  
OH YEON JOO - Why do you depreciate yourself like that?  
OH YEON JOO - Soo-Bong, I don't recognize you anymore.  
PARK SOO BONG - Neither do I.  
PARK SOO BONG - Hyung, did you say I might go back there?  
KANG CHUL - There is a good probability, yes.  
PARK SOO BONG - I don't want to be as useless as I was earlier.  
PARK SOO BONG - I don't want to look weak in Ren-Bo's eyes.  
PARK SOO BONG - Hyung, I have a favor to ask you.... Teach me how to fight!  
KANG CHUL - ... ! (pleasantly surprised)  
OH YEON JOO - But you weren't useless, you saved Ren-Bo!  
OH YEON JOO - You even found a way to act in the manhwa that we didn't know about!  
KANG CHUL - Yeon-Joo, that's true, but it's about something else.  
PARK SOO BONG - Do you understand me, Hyung?  
KANG CHUL - Of course, Soo-Bong. And I'm ready to help you. That goes without saying.  
PARK SOO BONG - When... when do we start? How long will it take?  
KANG CHUL - Learning to defend yourself effectively takes years.  
KANG CHUL - In your situation as a total novice, and assuming that you are involved full-time, it would take 3 months to acquire some basic skills, very limited but effective.  
PARK SOO BONG - 3 months? But I may be going back there in less than three days!  
PARK SOO BONG - This could even happen in less than an hour!  
KANG CHUL - There is no miracle in martial arts. It's a matter of time and practice.  
KANG CHUL - The important thing is to start and be regular, whatever the hazards of life.  
KANG CHUL - Whether you go there or not, you will have to be patient and persistent.

Soo-Bong looks down, with a desperate expression.

# 17

Suddenly, Soo-Bong gets up, and looks up to the sky.  
He's sucking in a breath of air.  
Soo-Bong's gaze becomes that of an illuminated one.

PARK SOO BONG - I know!  
OH YEON JOO - Huh?  
PARK SOO BONG - Someone who spends 3 months training, that's not interesting, is it?  
KANG CHUL - I wouldn't say that...  
PARK SOO BONG - It took you only 2 pages in "W"!  
OH YEON JOO - You can't imagine...?  
PARK SOO BONG - Hyung! You could train me in "W"!  
PARK SOO BONG - The 3 months there would be less than half an hour here.  
PARK SOO BONG - Ah ah ah ! It would be like the time room, where San Goku trains in DragonballZ!  
KANG CHUL - Soo-Bong, "W" is finished. Now, time there flows at the same speed as here.  
KANG CHUL - As soon as I returned to the real world, after the end of "W", the two worlds synchronized permanently.  
KANG CHUL - Then, whenever I went back, I spent the same time there as I did here.  
PARK SOO BONG - Oh, damn it, that's right...

Soo-Bong collapses on a seat, and loses the desire to talk, depressed.

OH YEON JOO - Honey, come and see for two minutes.

# 18

Kang Chul and Yeon-Joo move apart to speak in a low voice.

OH YEON JOO - Maybe there is a way...  
KANG CHUL - ... (recalls)  
OH YEON JOO - Do you think it's too risky?  
KANG CHUL - It's difficult to put in the balance.  
OH YEON JOO - I don't think he's motivated just to show off.  
KANG CHUL - I'm not really opposed to it.  
KANG CHUL - Soo-Bong would really need to know how to fight.  
OH YEON JOO - If he is invoked in "Butterfly Girl", he will face risky situations.  
KANG CHUL - You're right, he wasn't even able to defend himself against students.  
OH YEON JOO - Our last attempt was without consequences.  
KANG CHUL - Except we didn't fully understand how it worked.  
KANG CHUL - Even a year later....

# 19

FLASH, End image: Sad and thoughtful Soo Bong + Caring Yeon Joo + Concerned Kang Chul


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PHOTO-DRAMA Version (recommended) :**   
<http://w4worlds.fr/html/W_Saison2_Script06_US.html>   
<http://w4worlds.fr/html/W_Saison2_Script06_FR.html>

EPISODE 6

# 01

{Flashback R - Quick summary of the previous scene.}

KANG CHUL - Soo-Bong, "W" is finished. Now, time there flows at the same speed as here.  
OH YEON JOO - Maybe there is a way...  
KANG CHUL - Except we still don't understand how it worked. Even a year later....

{End Flashback.}

# 02

{Flashback R - Oh Sung-Moo's house, morning, over a year ago.}

Yeon-Joo and Kang Chul are in their room (Oh Sung-Moo's old office).  
Yeon-Joo tenderly embraces Kang Chul, while he is working on the computer.  
Her belly is bouncing back, she's pregnant.

OH YEON JOO - My beloved Kang Chul, very competent in mathematics.... Are you in charge of household accounting?  
KANG CHUL - Yes, and I think we're going through a rough period.  
OH YEON JOO - Could it be because my husband spends like a Cheabol, without having the means?  
KANG CHUL - No, I know how to be economical when I have to. It's just a temporary, but boring situation.  
KANG CHUL - It's my fault. I no longer wanted to remain subject to the fate imposed on me.  
KANG CHUL - Instead of starting a computer company, I embarked on an acting career. Except the drama I was hired for won't start until next year.  
OH YEON JOO - I am also at fault.... I've abandoned the hospital, now that our number four is going to deliver us a Chul-Moo.  
OH YEON JOO - But also, I really want to draw! You know that Soo-Bong will take me as an assistant on his next project....  
OH YEON JOO - And then we're going to get Dad's inheritance in four months!  
KANG CHUL - It's not immediate. We are really in the bottom of the wave.  
KANG CHUL - It is up to the man to feed his home, I was inconsistent.  
OH YEON JOO - In that case, you will be able to assume your role.  
KANG CHUL - What do you mean?  
OH YEON JOO - Do me a favor. Bring me back a gold ingot!  
KANG CHUL - Oh, I've thought about it, imagine that.  
KANG CHUL - But in "W" as here, the gold bars are engraved and referenced.  
KANG CHUL - I can import an ingot from there, but it will be unusable. Or else, it would be necessary to defraud and manufacture a falsified certificate.  
OH YEON JOO - ... (thinks)  
KANG CHUL - This type of document is very controlled and more accurate than a bank note. A counterfeit would probably be detected, and I don't want to defraud.  
OH YEON JOO - I have an idea that avoids fraud, and provides a perfectly compliant certificate.  
KANG CHUL - ... (dubious)  
KANG CHUL - You will always surprise me. How?  
OH YEON JOO - You must have observed... What we drew on the tablet was always imprecise.  
KANG CHUL - It's normal, a drawing is not a picture. It's sketchy and artistic.  
OH YEON JOO - But yet, the object materialized in "W" was always realistic. Even when the killer asked to draw the fake tablet.  
OH YEON JOO - In "W", it could have become any tablet of the same model. And yet no, it was exactly the intended object, down to the last detail.  
OH YEON JOO - My father's tablet, with the same powers!  
KANG CHUL - ... (nods)  
OH YEON JOO - So if I draw a certificate, even an approximate one, it will become exactly the one we need.  
OH YEON JOO - Once you're in "W" to look for the ingot, I'll draw you the certificate.  
KANG CHUL - You made some interesting observations.  
KANG CHUL - But the problem is that "W" is over. We can no longer draw anything there.  
OH YEON JOO - It's not certain.  
KANG CHUL - ... (appalled)  
OH YEON JOO - Okay, it didn't work in the past....  
OH YEON JOO - I even tried to draw my father on a tablet other than his own.

Flashback, Oh Yeon-Joo tries to draw her father, W ep16.

OH YEON JOO - But he couldn't have come back, because "W" ended with his disappearance.  
KANG CHUL - And all Oh Sung-Moo's tablets have disappeared.  
KANG CHUL - I deliberately destroyed the copy he left in his hotel room at the end of "W". Even if it could no longer work after the end, I wanted to eliminate any potential risk.

Flashback, Oh Sung-Moo and his tablet in the hotel room, W Ep16.

OH YEON JOO - As a copy, I never understood why it hadn't disappeared on its own, whereas it was the case for the other copy that was here.  
KANG CHUL - It makes sense, only objects coming from the manhwa but outside it disappear at the end. If it worked the other way around, all your father's creations would have disappeared, including his characters and me.  
KANG CHUL - After the end of the manhwa, I could even have brought this copy here, it wouldn't have disappeared after the trip.  
OH YEON JOO - That's a pity, it could have been useful to us today.  
KANG CHUL - It would not have worked because the manhwa is finished.  
KANG CHUL - The world of "W" has become what it was originally, totally independent.  
OH YEON JOO - Yet I was able to save you from drowning, while the manhwa was over.

Flashback, Soo-Bong and Yeon-Joo save Kang Chul by drawing, W Ep06.

KANG CHUL - Yes, but because the faceless killer had prevented the end. Moreover, before it could be modified, the manhwa had displayed "TO BE CONTINUED".

Flashback, the faceless killer on the bridge prevents the end, the manhwa displays "TO BE CONTINUED", W Ep06.

KANG CHUL - The real end is definitive, with "FINAL CHAPTER" indicated, and resolution of the main plot.

Flashback, "FINAL CHAPTER" appears in the air in front of Yeon-Joo, W Ep14.

OH YEON JOO - ... (doubts)  
KANG CHUL - See, that's impossible.  
KANG CHUL - ... (sorry smile)  
OH YEON JOO - Yet you were the one who said that there was nothing magical about the tablet...  
KANG CHUL - There's no reason it should be, and that it created all this. It was only a tool for altering physical laws, a bridge between worlds.  
KANG CHUL - I think the tablet became so because Oh Sung-Moo worked on it for years.  
KANG CHUL - There was a kind of psychic imprint, coming in conjunction with the other world, and my will.  
OH YEON JOO - According to your explanation, any other tablet would have worked, after a while?  
KANG CHUL - Yes, as long as it is sufficiently imbued with the manhwa and the artist working on it, and the world described exists somewhere.

# 03

Oh Yeon-Joo opens a closet, and takes out a tablet that was stored inside.

OH YEON JOO - This is the old Soo-Bong tablet. He worked on it for years for "W".

Flashback, Soo-Bong takes out his tablet, W Ep09.

KANG CHUL - ... (slightly surprised)  
OH YEON JOO - Even on my father's tablet, his drawings didn't work. But the manhwa recognized me as one of his true authors.  
OH YEON JOO - So I think we should use the Soo-Bong tablet, which is already impregnated with manhwa.  
KANG CHUL - Wait Yeon-Joo, we're not going to create a manhwa sequel, just to solve our money problems!  
KANG CHUL - I cannot, nor do I want to become dependent on a Manhwa again.  
OH YEON JOO - Certainly not!  
OH YEON JOO - Besides, I don't think we can create a sequel.  
KANG CHUL - ... (intrigued)  
OH YEON JOO - As you explained, the manhwa has definitely ended, by displaying itself "FINAL CHAPTER".  
KANG CHUL - So what's your idea?  
OH YEON JOO - Occasionally, authors publish small inserts on works they have already completed. They do it punctually to please the Fans, without creating a sequel.  
KANG CHUL - ... (pensive)  
OH YEON JOO - Usually, they will tell, in a page or two, a situation that has been ignored. It is a way of showing a fun event, often located at an earlier point in the hero's life.  
KANG CHUL - ... (gauging)  
OH YEON JOO - That's what we're going to do!  
KANG CHUL - All right!  
KANG CHUL - I'll go get the ingot in "W".

# 04

Kang Chul and Yeon-Joo go to the main room of the house.  
Kang Chul does a quick search on the computer, and shows the screen to Yeon-Joo.

KANG CHUL - This is the type of document we need.  
KANG CHUL - Draw this certificate without delay. We'll see if it appears in my hand.  
OH YEON JOO - ... (nods)  
KANG CHUL - See you soon, sweetheart....  
OH YEON JOO - ... (she smiles tenderly at him)

Oh Yeon-Joo turns on Soo-Bong's tablet and grabs her electronic stylus.  
In front of her, Kang Chul disappears.

# 05

Yeon-Joo starts working, and a few moments later....

OH YEON JOO - That's it, it's over.

Yeon-Joo raises her stylus. The drawing of the certificate is finished.  
Suddenly, Soo-Bong broke into the front door.

PARK SOO BONG - Nonna!

Yeon-Joo jumps for surprise.  
Immediately, Yeon-Joo turned off the tablet.

PARK SOO BONG - Nonna, what are you doing on my old tablet?  
OH YEON JOO - Oh nothing, I was just doing some cleaning....

Yeon-Joo takes a very dirty cloth, and polishes the tablet, leaving traces on it.

PARK SOO BONG - Come on, Nonna, you're going to too much trouble.  
PARK SOO BONG - A pregnant woman should not be exhausted by this. It's up to me to clean it up!  
OH YEON JOO - But no! You're already kind enough to have lent Chul some money.

Kang Chul reappears, materializing a stone's throw from Soo-Bong.

KANG CHUL - Yeon-Joo, it has...  
PARK SOO BONG - Oh Oh, Ah ! (surprised)  
KANG CHUL - ... ! (surprised)

Kang Chul accidentally drops a heavy object behind him.  
(Bing!)

PARK SOO BONG - I was scared! Did you go for a ride in "W", Hyung?

Kang Chul picks up the object, hiding it as best he can at Soo Bong.

PARK SOO BONG - What is it, Hyung Kang?  
KANG CHUL - It's nothing.

Kang Chul immediately puts the object in his pocket, before it is seen.  
Then, Kang Chul makes a long, tight smile, in front of Soo-Bong amazed.  
Suddenly, Kang Chul cheerfully steps forward, and grabs Yeon-Joo on the wrist.

KANG CHUL - We're leaving you, we have something to say to each other.

Then the couple flees into their room, closing the door.

PARK SOO BONG - What are these two cooking up?

# 06

In the room, Kang Chul and Yeon-Joo whisper.

OH YEON JOO - So how's it going?  
KANG CHUL - TADAM!

With one hand, he takes out the certificate, as successful as a real one.  
And in the other hand, the gold ingot.  
Yeon-Joo is thrilled by the joy with Kang Chul.  
Suddenly, she becomes serious again.

OH YEON JOO - Wait....

Yeon-Joo takes out her smartphone and scrolls through the pages.

OH YEON JOO - "END"! It always says "END"!

Yeon-Joo shows the final image of "W" on her smartphone.

KANG CHUL - Nothing has changed.  
OH YEON JOO - The interlude has not been published.  
KANG CHUL - Don't you think it's weird?  
OH YEON JOO - It happened as we had planned, it didn't create a sequel.  
KANG CHUL - ... (slightly concerned)  
OH YEON JOO - Is something wrong?  
KANG CHUL - No, we explained the process well. But I have the feeling that I'm missing something.  
OH YEON JOO - Your instincts, maybe?

{End Flashback.}

# 07

Oh Sung-Moo's house, at half-an-hour after midnight.  
In the main room, Yeon-Joo and Kang Chul come back to talk to Soo-Bong.

KANG CHUL - Soo-Bong, we're still going to try your idea.  
PARK SOO BONG - Really? I'm going to go in "W"?  
KANG CHUL - We don't know if it will work, we'll have to do a test.  
PARK SOO BONG - So what should I do? You take my hand and we teleport there?  
OH YEON JOO - Come to our room.

# 08

The trio enters the couple's room, Oh Sung-Moo's old office.  
Oh Yeon-Joo opens a closet, and takes out Soo-Bong's old tablet.

PARK SOO BONG - You stored it there, Nonna?  
PARK SOO BONG - But why take this old tablet?  
OH YEON JOO - You use yours to draw "Butterfly Girl".  
OH YEON JOO - Let's not mix it up.  
PARK SOO BONG - Do you think there would be a problem, if two living manhwas were drawn on the same tablet?  
KANG CHUL - I hadn't thought of that.  
KANG CHUL - This is indeed a case involving unpredictable risks.

Yeon-Joo puts the tablet on the desk and turns it on.

PARK SOO BONG - So, you're going to draw to influence the world of "W"? Create a time difference?  
PARK SOO BONG - But how are you going to do it? I thought there was no way to draw "W" anymore.  
PARK SOO BONG - As soon as Hyung Kang returned to the real world, after the end of "W", the time of the two universes became the same.  
OH YEON JOO - We're just going to draw a short alternative and hidden scene.  
KANG CHUL - Something that has nothing to do with the main plot, and does not change the story of the manhwa and its conclusion.  
OH YEON JOO - I'm ready.  
KANG CHUL - Okay, let's go.

Kang Chul grabs Soo-Bong's arm, a bit surprised that things are moving so fast.  
And they disappear....

# 09

Street adjacent to Oh Sung-Moo's house, at night.  
An old van is parked on the street.  
(Noise of radio interference.)  
Lee Sang-Deuk and Baek Young-Sik are sitting in the rear van, facing a radio receiver.  
Lee Sang-Deuk is trying to adjust the device.

LEE SANG DEUK - It's the right frequency, I don't understand...  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Boss, don't tell me I did all this for nothing!  
LEE SANG DEUK - There's nothing to do, I've been trying everything for an hour.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Why doesn't it work?  
LEE SANG DEUK - (He is relaxing a little, looking tired of it.)  
LEE SANG DEUK - (He then frowns, and stares at Baek Young-Sik.)  
LEE SANG DEUK - Did you turn on the transmitter before you placed it?  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - What do you mean?  
LEE SANG DEUK - The switch, the one I showed you, for heaven's sake!  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Ah, the small button on the side... Was it that important?

Lee Sang-Deuk grabs Baek Young-Sik and starts shaking him around.

LEE SANG DEUK - Poor spot, dumb asshole, fat cunt of shit!  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - (He starts whining.)  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Sorry boss, I was running, I was shaking, I was afraid not to hide this mess in time, I completely forgot.  
LEE SANG DEUK - You're the king of morons! What is the point of placing a transmitter, if it does not emit anything?  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - I'm sorry, boss, I'll be more careful next time.  
LEE SANG DEUK - What next time? We're burned now!  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Boss, it would have worked better if you had placed the transmitter yourself.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - And we couldn't have slipped it in discreetly, instead?  
LEE SANG DEUK - Are you a pickpocket ace? No? Neither do I!  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - All this has been nothing but trouble for us.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Admit it, boss, your plan was flawed from the beginning...  
LEE SANG DEUK - (He relaxes with a sigh.)  
LEE SANG DEUK - What are we going to do now?

# 10

World of "W", replica of Oh Sung-Moo's house, at night.  
There's less furniture, and the office is deserted.  
Kang Chul and Soo-Bong appear there by teleportation.

PARK SOO BONG - Wow!  
PARK SOO BONG - What are we going to do now?  
KANG CHUL - Me? Nothing!  
KANG CHUL - I'm leaving, and I'll come back for you in a few hours.  
PARK SOO BONG - And me then?  
KANG CHUL - You don't do anything either. You stay right there.  
PARK SOO BONG - Huh? But...

Without listening to Soo-Bong, Kang Chul goes to the main room.  
He opens the drawer of a piece of furniture, and takes out a smartphone.  
He quickly types a message and sends it.  
Kang Chul puts the phone in the drawer.  
He winks at Soo-Bong, then disappears.  
Soo-Bong, looking disappointed, looks at the clock, which displays @1:30@ in the morning.

# 11

Real world, Oh Sung-Moo's home office, at night.  
Kang Chul reappears alongside Oh Yeon-Joo.  
Yeon-Joo is finishing a drawing of Soo-Bong.  
At the top of the drawing, a text box indicates "@6 hours later@".

OH YEON JOO - Normally, the duration here is invariable, at most half an hour.  
OH YEON JOO - This will verify that the time has passed more slowly for Soo-Bong.  
KANG CHUL - Let's try to plan things so that this adventure is less chaotic than the one we experienced.  
OH YEON JOO - Yes. Our life is about to go completely crazy again.  
KANG CHUL - First of all, there is no need to wait half an hour.  
KANG CHUL - It was only a parameter that counted when you went to "W" and came back on your own.  
KANG CHUL - I just need to make sure that the time spent matches your drawing.  
KANG CHUL - See you soon....

Kang Chul disappears from the real world.

# 12

World of "W", replica of Oh Sung-Moo's house, in the morning.  
Kang Chul is reappearing in the main room.  
It's daylight, and the clock reads @7:30@.  
Soo-Bong is snoring on the sofa.  
A half-filled bottle of water is placed on the coffee table.  
Kang Chul smiles, and opens the bottle.  
Then he empties the contents of it onto Soo-Bong's face.

PARK SOO BONG - Blurp.... What?  
PARK SOO BONG - Hey, but oh!  
KANG CHUL - ... (joking smile)  
PARK SOO BONG - Hyung? Are you back?  
PARK SOO BONG - (He notices that it is daylight.)  
PARK SOO BONG - Did it work?

(Ding Dong!)  
They hear the doorbell ringing.  
Without saying a word, Kang Chul will open the door.

PARK SOO BONG - ... ?!

A few seconds later, he returns with Seo Do-Yoon.

KANG CHUL - Soo-Bong, meet my Hyung. Now it's yours too!

Do-Yoon is shocked and looks at Kang Chul, who is smiling.  
Then he looks at Soo-Bong, who is speechless.

# 13

Real world, Oh Sung-Moo's office, at night.  
Kang Chul reappears next to Oh Yeon-Joo.

OH YEON JOO - So?  
KANG CHUL - It worked! I explained everything to Do-Yoon, and he's going to take care of Soo-Bong.  
KANG CHUL - I can't spend 3 months away from You and our child.  
OH YEON JOO - It's not going to be easy for him....  
KANG CHUL - Well, Soo-Bong seems determined to make an effort, he'll take it on himself.  
OH YEON JOO - No, I was speaking for Do-Yoon....  
KANG CHUL - ... (Amused and surprised)  
KANG CHUL - Well, let's get this over as soon as possible. I have a busy day of shooting tomorrow, I'd like to go to sleep.  
OH YEON JOO - All right, I'll draw Soo-Bong and Do-Yoon after a training session, with the text "3 months later".  
KANG CHUL - Draw them in the replica of the house instead. I asked them to come here, after 3 months.  
KANG CHUL - This saves me unnecessary travels...  
OH YEON JOO - Ah, my beloved husband no longer has his youth as an action hero....  
KANG CHUL - Hey, I might give you proof to the contrary later.

The two spouses throw a well-heard smile at each other...  
Yeon-Joo starts drawing.

KANG CHUL - An important thing for tomorrow.  
KANG CHUL - You will have to convince Jang Soo-Bin and your publisher to continue Manhwa.  
OH YEON JOO - If Soo-Bong goes back, new scenes will appear.  
OH YEON JOO - Yes, I understand. Even if the publisher stops publishing, it may continue on its own.  
KANG CHUL - That's right, the situation would be out of control.  
KANG CHUL - By any means, "Butterfly Girl" must continue to be officially published.

# 14

World of "W", replica of Oh Sung-Moo's house, by day.  
The clock in the main room shows @10:30@ in the morning.  
Do-Yoon and Soo-Bong are dressed impeccably, in costume.  
Yet they are heckling amicably.  
Do-Yoon is making a key around Soo-Bong's neck.

PARK SOO BONG - Hey, stop, Hyung, that's not fair!  
PARK SOO BONG - I don't know this grip!  
SEO DO YOON - (He maintains the grip without forcing, casual)  
PARK SOO BONG - Yah ! (Soo-Bong twists Do-Yoon's belly with a fist.)  
SEO DO YOON - Ah ah ! Stop getting away with tickling!  
SEO DO YOON - I'll tell you the next time you....

The two accomplices stop.  
They just realized that Kang Chul appeared in the room.

KANG CHUL - ... (both tired and surprised)  
SEO DO YOON - hum... (embarrassed)  
PARK SOO BONG - ... (fears a serious atmosphere)  
KANG CHUL - Thank you for everything, Hyung.  
KANG CHUL - And sorry I can't stay any longer.  
SEO DO YOON - It will be all right, President.  
SEO DO YOON - Soo-Bong had plenty of time to explain everything to me in detail.  
KANG CHUL - Soo-Bong, let's go.

Without politeness, Kang Chul grabs Soo-Bong and separates him from Do-Yoon.

SEO DO YOON - ... (warm and friendly smile)  
PARK SOO BONG - See you soon, Hyung!

His sentence is not finished, they're already teleporting.

# 15

Real world, Oh Sung-Moo's office, at night.  
Kang Chul and Soo-Bong reappear by teleportation.

KANG CHUL - I feel like I've become an inter-dimensional taxi.  
OH YEON JOO - Oh !

Oh Yeon-Joo contemplates Soo-Bong, dressed in a high-class costume.

PARK SOO BONG - A gift from Hyung, at "W"'s expense.  
OH YEON JOO - Did it go well?

Soo-Bong has gained color, and lost weight. His body shape is more athletic.

PARK SOO BONG - Nonna! It was great!

Agitated by an overwhelming energy, Soo-Bong began to tell everything with enthusiasm.

PARK SOO BONG - We stayed in the penthouse, the one I created!

Flashback, image of the penthouse plan, then view of the penthouse.

PARK SOO BONG - Hyung Seo is fantastic!  
PARK SOO BONG - If I had known there was such a good teacher, I would have started martial arts earlier!  
PARK SOO BONG - Every day, we went to the...

Soo-Bong doesn't have time to finish his sentence, because Kang Chul caught him.  
Kang Chul forces Soo-Bong out of the room.

KANG CHUL - Follow me.  
PARK SOO BONG - But... where are we going?

Kang Chul drags Soo-Bong out of the house, towards the garden.

# 16

Garden of Oh Sung-Moo's house, at night.  
Kang Chul and Soo-Bong arrive near a garden hut sheltered by vegetation.

PARK SOO BONG - Huh?

Kang Chul opens the cabin.  
He clicks on a switch inside, and turns on the light in the garden.  
He takes out a shovel and a spade and hands it to Soo-Bong.

KANG CHUL - Yeon-Joo would like to make a small vegetable garden there.  
KANG CHUL - All you have to do is use your energy by turning the earth upside down.  
PARK SOO BONG - What? In the middle of the night?

Without waiting for an answer, Kang Chul leaves Soo-Bong there, pounding and questioning.  
Just before turning around the corner of the house, he turns slightly.

KANG CHUL - Ah! And don't leave this place. We will need you in the morning.

Then Kang Chul leaves.

PARK SOO BONG - What's wrong with him? Why is he angry with me?  
PARK SOO BONG - We haven't seen each other in 3 months, and all he wants is for....  
PARK SOO BONG - (He notices a wooden board placed against the fence.)  
PARK SOO BONG - (He plants the shovel and spade and gets closer to the board.)  
PARK SOO BONG - Direct from left, right hook...

Laughing, he performs some boxing movements against the board.

# 17

Street adjacent to Oh Sung-Moo's house, at night.  
Baek Young-Sik looks up.

BAEK YOUNG SIK - (whispering) Boss! Get down from there, you'll get spotted!

Lee Sang-Deuk is standing on a big trash can, looking with binoculars.

LEE SANG DEUK - This guy is crazy! Is he going to stay like that out all night?  
LEE SANG DEUK - It makes him laugh, moreover...  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Boss, nothing more will happen. Let's go to sleep!

Lee Sang-Deuk gets out of the trash.

LEE SANG DEUK - Well, the rest of the house is off.  
LEE SANG DEUK - Only this crazy guy spends his time digging holes, or boxing against a board.  
LEE SANG DEUK - Dressed as if he was going to a gala!  
LEE SANG DEUK - Is that their watchdog or what?  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - He's probably an accomplice. We'll see about that later!  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - I'm sleepy. Stay here if you want. I'm going to have a rest.  
LEE SANG DEUK - No way.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Huh?  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - But... ?!  
LEE SANG DEUK - You're going to take the moped. You'll go to my house and bring me back what I wrote on that paper.

Lee Sang-Deuk hands Baek Young-Sik a sheet of notepads.

BAEK YOUNG SIK - Oh no, please boss! I can't take it anymore. I can't stand up anymore.  
LEE SANG DEUK - You're not going to start quibbling! If we're stuck here, it's your fault.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Pfff.... Okay. All right, boss.

# 18

World of "Butterfly Girl", bank of the Han River, middle of the day.  
Ren-Bo is still in the water, dipping her hands in all directions.  
She cries and screams.

REN BO - Soo-Bong! Where are you?

Park Sin-Moo is against the shoreline fence.

PARK SIN MOO - Ren-Bo, stop it!  
REN BO - I can't, he's drowning!  
PARK SIN MOO - It's been ten minutes! If he drowned, it's too late.  
REN BO - No, no, no!  
REN BO - Soo-Booooooong!  
REN BO - Pity, make sure he didn't drown!  
PARK SIN MOO - That's enough, join me!  
PARK SIN MOO - In any case, he would have been swept away by the stream.  
PARK SIN MOO - What you do there is no use.

Ren-Bo finally calms down, and stays still for a while.  
She looks tragically into the water.

PARK SIN MOO - Come now.

Ren-Bo is approaching the shore, with purple wings.

# 19

Ren-Bo comes out of the water and arrives on the other side of the fence.  
Park Sin-Moo reaches out to her, to help her overcome the obstacle.  
Instead of grabbing his hand, she quickly jumps the railing with a short flap of her wings.

PARK SIN MOO - What?  
PARK SIN MOO - Ren-Bo, how could you.... ?

But Ren-Bo walks straight ahead, without any willingness to engage in a discussion.  
Her eyes are drowned in grief.

PARK SIN MOO - Ren-Bo, where are you going?  
PARK SIN MOO - Let me walk you home. I met some suspicious guys when I arrived.

Arriving near the sports car, Ren-Bo looks sadly at Park Sin-Moo.

REN BO - Thank you, Oppa.  
PARK SIN MOO - ... (worried smile)

Park's getting her into the back of the vehicle.  
The bouquet of flowers Park had brought is on the ground, right next to the car.  
As she climbs into the car, Ren-Bo tramples on it, without having seen it.

# 20

Park Sin-Moo starts the car, and drives slowly.  
In the back, Ren-Bo has enough space not to be too embarrassed.  
Ren-Bo folds her wings to the side, to hold these in the cockpit.  
She starts crying again, shaken by little hiccups, her breath interrupted.

PARK SIN MOO - Ren-Bo, please stop crying like that.  
REN BO - (She is calming down significantly.)  
REN BO : Did he really drown?

{Flashback P - Ren-Bo and Soo-Bong are in the river, Ep05.}

PARK SOO BONG - Ren-Bo, I'm not going to be able to stay here.  
REN BO - You're not going to leave me here, are you?  
PARK SOO BONG - Whatever happens, don't worry about me.

{End Flashback.}

REN BO : Maybe he just disappeared, like a magician?  
REN BO : Yes, he told me not to worry.  
REN BO : He must have disappeared, as he had appeared, as Fairy Spark....

{Flashback P - Ren-Bo is walking alone in the village street earlier.}

Some kind of interference with lines sizzling in the air.  
Suddenly, a young man in a suit appears lying down.  
He has funny slippers and his head in the gutter.

{End Flashback.}

REN BO : Soo-Bong, I hope you're safe....  
REN BO : Without you, I would have been in big trouble.

{Flashback P - Ren-Bo and Soo-Bong are in the garden of the house, Ep04.}

Soo-Bong rushes to help Ren-Bo.  
His movement is anticipated by the strong high school student.  
This brute kicks him in the chest with a front kick, typical of taekwondo.  
Soo-Bong immediately fell back, his breath cut off, paralyzed by the pain.

{End Flashback.}

REN BO : You didn't hesitate to get hurt, to defend me.  
REN BO : ...  
REN BO : It wasn't very polite to kiss me like that...

{Flashback P - Ren-Bo and Soo-Bong are in the river, Ep05.}

PARK SOO BONG - I hope you won't be too angry...

Soo-Bong approaches Ren-Bo, grabs both her arms... and kisses her!

{End Flashback.}

REN BO : ...But I don't blame you.  
REN BO : I'm only asking you for one thing...  
REN BO : Be alive!

# 21

Ren-Bo's wings gradually become green.

PARK SIN MOO - Ren-Bo, who was that guy?  
REN BO - I don't know...  
PARK SIN MOO - You don't know, and you're making a whole scene?  
REN BO - You can't understand.  
PARK SIN MOO - He's after you, isn't he?

Ren-Bo sighs with annoyance.

REN BO - No, that's not it.  
PARK SIN MOO - But you still kiss each other?  
REN BO - I had nothing to do with it!

Reddish streaks begin to appear on Ren-Bo's wings.

PARK SIN MOO - So he threatened you? Huh?  
REN BO - No more!  
PARK SIN MOO - It doesn't make any sense. What you're saying is absurd.  
PARK SIN MOO - You find yourself in the river for no reason, kissing a stranger.  
REN BO - Stop it!  
PARK SIN MOO - I've been by your side for years, helping you as best I can.  
PARK SIN MOO - And overnight, you do anything.  
REN BO - Shut up! But shut up!

Ren-Bo's wings are now scarlet red.

PARK SIN MOO - No, you have to explain yourself!  
PARK SIN MOO - Besides, you may be involved in a case with a man's death!

Suddenly, Ren-Bo's red wings are sheared by bright purple streaks.  
These appear as scratches.

REN BO - Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !  
REN BO - (shouting) Stop the car!  
PARK SIN MOO - What? But come on...  
REN BO - (screaming like a hysteric) Stop the damn car right now!!!!!  
PARK SIN MOO - ... !! (Shocked by this outburst of anger close to dementia, he complies.)

Park parks his car near a park. ^^

# 22

Ren-Bo quickly gets out of the car by slamming the door violently.  
Park Sin-Moo also comes out, but stays by his open door.  
He lets his arm fall on the roof of the car, breathing a deep sigh.  
Ren-Bo is moving away towards the park adjacent to the riverbank.  
Her gaze is a mixture of anger and despair, and her wings are red and purple.

# 23

FLASH, End image: Ren-Bo's last look + Park Sin-Moo distraught.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PHOTO-DRAMA Version (recommended) :**   
<http://w4worlds.fr/html/W_Saison2_Script07_US.html>   
<http://w4worlds.fr/html/W_Saison2_Script07_FR.html>

EPISODE 7

# 01

In the street, in front of Oh Sung-Moo's house, in the morning.  
Three people get into a car.  
Oh Yeon-Joo gets in the driver's seat.  
Park Soo-Bong, dressed in costume, takes the place of the front passenger.  
Jang Soo-Bin gets in the back seat.  
The car starts and leaves.

# 02

In an adjacent street, an old van is parked.  
The back door of the van opens, and Baek Young-Sik gets out.  
Lee Sang-Deuk is in the back and is about to close the door.  
He notes that Baek Young-Sik remains motionless in front, with the eyes of a beaten dog.

LEE SANG DEUK - (whispering) Ksss, ksss, go do your job instead of just standing here.

Sang-Deuk makes small gestures to chase him away with his hand.

BAEK YOUNG SIK - Why me again... Please, boss.....  
LEE SANG DEUK - Don't just stand here, you'll get noticed.  
LEE SANG DEUK - This time, you have all the time and tools you need.  
LEE SANG DEUK - Come on, get out! Pay off your debt!

The door closes.

BAEK YOUNG SIK - ... (sigh)

# 03

Baek Young-Sik sighs, and he goes to the fence of Oh Sung-Moo's house.

BAEK YOUNG SIK = (He looks worried around him.)  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - It's not possible, I'm already on file, he can't ask me that...

Young-Sik comes from the right-hand side of the residence.  
He is slightly hidden behind the back wall of the fence.  
The street is deserted.

BAEK YOUNG SIK - Now is the time or never.

Clumsy, he climbs on a small tin bin, and climbs the fence wall.  
His foot is about to leave the garbage can, and he arrives flat on his stomach at the top of the fence.  
At that moment, he unintentionally kicks the lid of the bin and drops it.  
(Crash-Klang.... bling-bling-bling)  
A racket not possible echoes in the street.  
In the distance, a dog starts barking. And elsewhere, another dog answers.  
Panicked, Baek Young-Sik lets himself be swept away on the other side of the wall.

BAEK YOUNG SIK - ... (silent scream)

# 04

Baek Young-Sik crashes like a bag of disordered arms and legs in the garden.

BAEK YOUNG SIK - ... (He starts whining.)

Having either too much pain or not enough courage, he does not have the strength to get up.  
He starts to crawl forward on all fours towards the back of the house.  
When he reaches the back, out of sight, he stands up again.

BAEK YOUNG SIK = (He scans the area with panicked rabbit eyes.)  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Pfuu.

{Flashback P - Interior of the van, Dawn. }

LEE SANG DEUK - We are monitoring the area, and waiting for them all to leave.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK = (worried)  
LEE SANG DEUK - This is the master key you went to my house to get.  
LEE SANG DEUK - It's not sophisticated enough to open the main door, but there's a small door in the back.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK = (apprehension)

{End Flashback.}

BAEK YOUNG SIK - He has good ones, maybe their back door is the same wood.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - I should leave right now, and pretend it didn't want to open up....  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - No, he is so stubborn that he would be able to come and check it out himself.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - And I'd take a shitload in my face....

Baek Young-Sik approaches the back door.

BAEK YOUNG SIK - After all, the hard part is done. Let's see if it works.

Baek Young-Sik pushes the master key in, and turns it in the lock.  
Immediately, the door unlocks with a latch sound.

BAEK YOUNG SIK - Oh!

# 05

Baek Young-Sik enters Oh Sung-Moo's house.  
He takes a few steps forward in a small corridor.

BAEK YOUNG SIK : One second, what if this house isn't empty?  
BAEK YOUNG SIK : Maybe we forgot someone who stayed asleep?  
BAEK YOUNG SIK : Is Sang-Deuk sure he saw Kang Ta leave?  
BAEK YOUNG SIK : He didn't seem very sure of himself.

Baek Young-Sik starts turning his head to the right.

BAEK YOUNG SIK : What if I came face to face with....  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - AAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Terror!)

Two inquisitive and threatening eyes stare at Young-Sik.  
Kang Chul's angry eyes!  
Baek Young-Sik jumps so much that he will crash against the opposite wall of the corridor.  
Kang Chul's eyes go from "real" to "image".  
This is an extension of the cover of volume 4 of "W".  
The cover is hung horizontally.

BAEK YOUNG SIK - Oh, my poor heart...  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Oh Sung-Moo was really disturbed to draw such scary covers.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Hurry, I want to leave this nightmare house as soon as possible.

# 06

Baek Young-Sik arrives in the main room of the house.  
The graphic studio can be found there, coupled with the kitchen area.

BAEK YOUNG SIK - This is probably where there is the most traffic, the ideal place.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Where do I put this?

He approaches the tables where the graphic tablets are placed.  
A coarse radio transmitter, about ten centimetres long, comes out of his pocket.

BAEK YOUNG SIK - It looks like a military surplus from the Korean War. How to hide such a thing?

He approaches the device from a table.  
The device makes a jump of its own to land on it, without bouncing back.  
Baek Young-Sik is picking up the transmitter.  
Then he sits on the floor, and moves under the table.

BAEK YOUNG SIK - It's a stroke of luck that this table is metallic.  
BAEK YOUNG SIK - Hidden under there, it should be fine. He said this gadget had a large hearing range.

He fixes the transmitter against a trestle beam, well fixed and well hidden.

BAEK YOUNG SIK - Ah ! And this time...

With a grinning smile, Baek Young-Sik turns on the device's activation switch.

# 07

Seoul Avenue, in the morning.  
The occupants of Oh Yeon-Joo's car are thoughtful.  
Jang Soo-Bin seems overwhelmed, emotions at the surface.

{Flashback P Soo-Bin - Oh Sung-Moo's kitchen this morning.}

Everyone is sitting at the kitchen table, having breakfast.

KANG CHUL - Soo-Bin, you have an overflowing imagination.  
PARK SOO BONG - I assure you Seonsaingnim, I had gone to shower to sober up.  
PARK SOO BONG - I was so drunk I went there fully dressed!  
PARK SOO BONG - You saw it, I was soaked from head to toe.  
JANG SOO BIN - I know what I saw, there was some kind of interference in the air.  
JANG SOO BIN - Soo-Bong was not there, and suddenly he was there.  
OH YEON JOO - Soo-Bin, you know I'm a doctor.  
OH YEON JOO - I examined you, and you had a nasty bruise on your head.

Jang Soo-Bin puts her fingers on the bandage Oh Yeon-Joo made to her head.

OH YEON JOO - This type of injury is accompanied by dizziness, vision problems...  
OH YEON JOO - ... or even memory problems in some cases, yes.  
OH YEON JOO - You don't have to worry, it's very common!  
OH YEON JOO - yeh... (forced smile)  
JANG SOO BIN - But why does Soo-Bong look like this? I've never seen him so skinny....  
PARK SOO BONG - I spent the whole night sweating, worse than if I were in a sauna.  
PARK SOO BONG - Ah ah ! I won't be caught again!  
PARK SOO BONG - Next time, I'll drink beer instead.

{End Flashback.}

# 08

In the car, Park Soo-Bong has a big, blissful and thoughtful smile on his face.

{Flashback P Soo-Bong - Penthouse in "W" one morning.}

SEO DO YOON - We'll live here, I'll bring some clothes for you.

Yoon So-Hee was about to leave.

YOON SO HEE - Who is it, Oppa?  
SEO DO YOON - A student.

Soo-Bong smiles with a big, admiring smile to the point of foolishness.  
So-Hee doesn't bother to take an interest in him, and leaves.

SEO DO YOON = (He's watching her leave)  
SEO DO YOON - Do you know her?

Flashback, Soo-Bong holds in his arms the cardboard effigy of Yoon So-Hee, 3 years ago, W ep 8.

PARK SOO BONG - In a way, it's my first love....

Do-Yoon looks at Soo-Bong with his eyes wide open.

{End Flashback. }

{Flashback P Soo-Bong - "W" Han River runway, early morning.}  
Seo Do-Yoon and Park Soo-Bong are jogging.  
Soo-Bong is showing signs of fatigue.

SEO DO YOON - Do you want to stop?  
PARK SOO BONG - (Breathless) No, I'll hold on.  
SEO DO YOON - It's not good to force it.  
SEO DO YOON - If you arrive already exhausted at training, it will be counterproductive.

He waves at Soo-Bong to stop running, then hands him a bottle of water.

SEO DO YOON - Here, drink in small sips.  
PARK SOO BONG - Thank you, Hyung.  
PARK SOO BONG - I feel like I'm below everything.  
PARK SOO BONG - I will never get back into Ren-Bo's esteem.  
SEO DO YOON - You should have more confidence.  
SEO DO YOON - Look at Kang Chul, the author had prevented him from being skilled with women.  
SEO DO YOON - While you, you have already lived a love story.  
PARK SOO BONG - My romance with Moon Mi-Ra was a disaster.  
SEO DO YOON - Don't worry and focus on training.  
SEO DO YOON - To please women, all you need to do is get your hair done with jelly and wear a shirt.  
PARK SOO BONG - Ah ah ! It's decided this time!  
PARK SOO BONG - I'll stop wearing kid's T-shirts and fake glasses.  
SEO DO YOON = (smile)

{End Flashback. }

# 09

Yeon-Joo drives with one hand, with her index finger on her lips, thoughtful.

{Flashback P Yeon-Joo - Oh Sung-Moo's House, Last night, Ep06.}

Kang Chul is sitting on the bed, next to Yeon-Joo lying down.  
He's checking something on his smartphone.

KANG CHUL - Still no episodes published. "W" stayed on its end.  
OH YEON JOO - That's a pretty good sign.

{End Flashback.}

{Flashback P Yeon-Joo - Oh Sung-Moo's house, last night.}

KANG CHUL - An important thing for tomorrow.  
KANG CHUL - You will have to convince Jang Soo-Bin and your publisher to continue Manhwa.

{End Flashback.}

# 10

OH YEON JOO - Seonsaingnim, "Butterfly Girl" is successful.  
OH YEON JOO - Don't you think we could continue the manhwa?  
JANG SOO BIN - So that's what you had in mind from the beginning.  
JANG SOO BIN - You were also in on it, Yeon-Joo...  
OH YEON JOO - But no Seonsaingnim. It's just that after the fact, it would allow us to catch up.  
JANG SOO BIN - (bitter) Catching up on that.... Catching up with Soo-Bong's crap.  
JANG SOO BIN - A scenario as structured as a drunkard's puke.  
PARK SOO BONG - Seonsaingnim, are you still stuck on this?  
PARK SOO BONG - Since time immemorial, I thought it was ancient history...  
OH YEON JOO = (Overwhelmed by a contained anger, she takes a big breath of fresh air.)  
OH YEON JOO = (She turns her head towards Soo-Bong, clenching her teeth, with a murderous look.)

Jang Soo-Bin starts sobbing.

JANG SOO BIN - How am I going to catch up on the plot, now that Ren-Bo has said she regrets her marriage?  
JANG SOO BIN - How to fix it with Park Sin-Moo, in less than two episodes, and conclude on that?  
PARK SOO BONG - That's why it's better to bounce back on the new story, Seonsaingnim!  
PARK SOO BONG - Why are you eating your blood?  
JANG SOO BIN - There must be a flaw...

Jang Soo-Bin releases her smartphone to reread the episode.  
On the screen, all episodes have a "@Read@" marker.  
But the episode at the top of the list displays a "@New@" marker.

JANG SOO BIN - What? There's another episode after that?!  
OH YEON JOO = (She takes the same head as if a railway accident were happening in front of her.)  
PARK SOO BONG = (He looks like someone who would have sat on a huge nail.)  
JANG SOO BIN - Omo!  
JANG SOO BIN - 6 years before?!  
JANG SOO BIN - Soo-Bong drawn in the story?!  
JANG SOO BIN - Ren-Bo flies?!  
JANG SOO BIN - She... She kisses Soo-Bong?!  
JANG SOO BIN - Park's bouquet of flowers on the ground?!  
JANG SOO BIN - (Screaming) It's a nightmare!!!!!  
JANG SOO BIN - So I was right!  
JANG SOO BIN - You both made me a baby in the back.  
JANG SOO BIN - To release such a accomplished episode so quickly, you had everything prepared in advance!  
JANG SOO BIN - Boo hoo hoo hoo hoo.

Soo-Bong is pitifully trying to stammer something...

PARK SOO BONG - Seon... Seonsain....

... but without success.  
Jang Soo-Bin then wakes up all her anger, despite the crying.

JANG SOO BIN - There will never be a sequel to "Butterfly Girl", do you hear me?  
JANG SOO BIN - Whether I can catch up with this fiasco or not!  
JANG SOO BIN - If necessary, I will cancel the series without notice, and I will publish an errata indicating a publication error for these two episodes!  
OH YEON JOO : She'll never want to continue this manhwa.  
OH YEON JOO : What are we going to do? Otoke?

# 11

World of "Butterfly Girl", in the park adjacent to the Han River, by day.  
The weather is overcast, grey.

REN BO - I'm so tired of being unhappy...

{Flashback P - Ren-Bo and Park Sin-Moo, earlier in the car, Ep06.}

PARK SIN MOO - No, you have to explain yourself!  
PARK SIN MOO - Besides, you may be involved in a case with a man's death!

{End Flashback.}

REN BO - ... (At this painful thought, she plunges back into a crisis of tears.)

Suddenly, there is a small gust of light, and Fairy Spark appears.

FAIRY SPARK - Ren-Bo, don't despair!  
REN BO - Spark... I missed you.  
REN BO - I'm so afraid that Soo-Bong has drowned.  
FAIRY SPARK - How could he have?  
FAIRY SPARK - Remember, the water was not deep enough.  
REN BO - Even in a shallow river, you can drown.  
FAIRY SPARK - You fell from very high in the water.  
FAIRY SPARK - Don't you think if he had to drown, it would have been at that time?

{Flashback P - Ren-Bo and Park Sin-Moo, after the jump into the river, Ep05.}

They drink a little bit of the cup, then splash around for a few seconds.

REN BO - Soo-Bong, are you all right?  
PARK SOO BONG - Yah! It worked! Wow!

{End Flashback.}

REN BO - He seemed to know how to swim, and it seemed to amuse him.  
FAIRY SPARK - So, you see?  
REN BO - What can I do now? Otoke?  
FAIRY SPARK - Take a little height!  
REN BO - Height?  
REN BO = (She stops walking, and looks at the trees above her.)

She flaps her wings, and flies off to land on a huge branch at high altitude.  
Fairy Spark, at first surprised, becomes dismayed.  
Then the fairy disappears into a brief cloud of light.

# 12

In the foreground, on a small branch, hangs a chrysalis.  
Ren-Bo is sitting on the branch at altitude.

REN BO = (She is sad and thoughtful, holding her knees.)

{Flashback P - Ren-Bo small child, at school, by day. }

REN BO CHILD = (She's recluse and scared, holding her knees.)

Ren-Bo is curled up on the floor, in a corner of the courtyard.  
A mean child invective her.

BAD CHILD 1 - Yuck, you're going to cut off our appetite all year round, you rotten cockroach.

Another child is holding earthworms in his hand.  
He throws the handful of worms at Ren-Bo's face.

BAD CHILD 2 - Eat this, instead of making us throw up in the canteen!

{End Flashback.}

REN BO - ... (She starts crying again.)

# 13

{Flashback P - Ren-Bo child, her parents home, by day.}  
Ren-Bo, in tears, is held at the collar by a school official.

SCHOOL EDUCATOR - She spread her wings in the toilets.  
SCHOOL EDUCATOR - The other schoolgirls came out screaming, and I have complaints from the parents.  
REN BO FATHER - Ren-Bo, you know you shouldn't do that!  
REN BO CHILD - (with a very small, fearful voice) They had hung something on my back.  
REN BO MOTHER - (desperate and disgusted) Lord, our daughter is a monster.  
REN BO FATHER - Don't worry, darling, I made an appointment at the best hospital.  
REN BO FATHER - They will probably be able to do something to help her....

{End Flashback.}

REN BO - ... (She is overwhelmed by deep distress, with tears and moans.)

# 14

The weather is getting darker, with heavy grey clouds.  
In the foreground, on the small branch, a butterfly emerges with difficulty from the chrysalis.

{Flashback P - Ren-Bo young teenager, high school exit, by day.}  
Park Sin-Moo is with a group of boys, and sees Ren-Bo going out.  
She seems to have noticed him, with her sad eyes.  
He pretends to go and see her, but he takes a worried look at the other boys, and changes his mind wisely.  
Finally, the group of boys disperses, and Park runs to catch Ren-Bo.  
Later, they are alone on the way, and are talking.

PARK SIN MOO - The others see only one thing, your awful wings.  
REN BO - I'm so ashamed.  
PARK SIN MOO - But despite that, you are very pretty.  
PARK SIN MOO - You certainly have the most beautiful face among the girls of the school.  
REN BO - That's nice of you to say that, Sin-Moo.  
REN BO - I don't often hear people say nice things to me...

{End Flashback.}

REN BO - ... (tears)

# 15

{Flashback P - Teenage Ren-Bo, isolated high school garden, by day.}

PARK SIN MOO - Promise me you won't be sad anymore, for those horrible wings that ruin your life.  
REN BO - How could I promise that?  
REN BO - These will stay stuck on my back and my life forever.  
REN BO - As useless as I am....  
PARK SIN MOO - Because on my side, I will also make you a promise.  
REN BO = (surprised)  
PARK SIN MOO - I will study so hard that I will become the greatest surgeon in the world.  
PARK SIN MOO - And for sure, I will find a way to get rid of these without risk.  
REN BO = (vague hope)

{End Flashback.}

{Flashback P - Ren-Bo just met Soo-Bong on the street, Ep04.}

PARK SOO BONG - You look so wonderful... Wow!  
PARK SOO BONG - Uh, I mean..... Your wings, your wings are beautiful, it's incredible.  
REN BO - My wings... beautiful?  
REN BO - Do you think my wings are wonderful, Ajusshi? Really?

{End Flashback.}

REN BO = (doubt and sorrow)

# 16

{Flashback P - Teenage Ren-Bo, a depopulated library, by day.}  
Ren-Bo is sitting with her elbows on the table, whispering in front of her.  
Next to her, Park Sin-Moo raises his head from his book.

PARK SIN MOO - Is she your friend... imaginary?  
REN BO - She really exists, you know...  
PARK SIN MOO - You have suffered too long in your life.  
PARK SIN MOO - To avoid going crazy, some people have no choice but to believe in something.  
PARK SIN MOO - It's a symptom that will go away when you get better.  
REN BO = (unconvinced)

{End Flashback.}

{Flashback P - Ren-Bo and Soo-Bong on the street, Ep04.}

PARK SOO BONG - I can appear and disappear, like Fairy Spark!  
REN BO - Do you know Fairy Spark?!!!  
REN BO - But... how?

{End Flashback.}

{Flashback P - Ren-Bo and Soo-Bong, on the street, Ep04.}

There is a kind of little gust of light in front of Ren-Bo.

PARK SOO BONG - Oh !

The light dissipates and Fairy Spark appears suddenly.  
With an amused, revengeful look, Ren-Bo notices that Soo-Bong is looking at the little fairy.

REN BO - There's no doubt you can see her now!

{End Flashback.}

REN BO = (bleak hope)

# 17

{Flashback P - Ren-Bo young adult, a park by a pond, by day. }

Ren-Bo and Park Sin-Moo are sitting on a bench, relaxed.  
A few butterflies take off in front of them, towards the pond.

REN BO = (pensive and dreamy gaze)  
REN BO - If only I could do as they do...  
PARK SIN MOO - Do you know why they can do it?  
REN BO - Because they have wings?  
PARK SIN MOO - In that case, you would do it too.  
REN BO - Oh yes, that's right.  
PARK SIN MOO - It's because they're small.  
PARK SIN MOO - Morphology is everything. It's a matter of adapting to height and weight.  
PARK SIN MOO - That's why, even with wings, a human being can never do it.  
REN BO = (disappointment)  
REN BO = (vain hope)

{End Flashback.}

{Flashback P - Ren-Bo and Soo-Bong, at the back of the resort garden, Ep04.}

PARK SOO BONG - Ren-Bo, you can do it!  
PARK SOO BONG - I assure you that you can fly!  
REN BO - Soo-Bong, I would have loved it so much, but it's impossible.  
PARK SOO BONG - That's what people have always wanted you to believe, but it's not true.

{End Flashback.}

{Flashback P - Ren-Bo and Soo-Bong, falling in the sky, Ep05.}  
By reflex, Ren-Bo starts flapping her wings.  
She grabs Soo-Bong by the jacket, and he grabs her.

{End Flashback.}

# 18

In the foreground, on the small branch, the butterfly emerges from the chrysalis.  
The butterfly spreads its wings for the first time in its life.

REN BO - ... (Tears interspersed with jolts and panting.)  
REN BO = (She looks up at the sky, tears in her eyes. But this time, tears of gratitude and nervous relaxation.)  
REN BO - Soo-Bong.... He believed in me enough to allow me to fly.  
REN BO - Flying on my own wings....

A rainbow appears in the tormented sky.  
And haloes of bright white radiate from Ren-Bo's wings.

# 19

Comic studio edition building, in the morning.  
Oh Yeon-Joo, Park Soo-Bong and Jang Soo-Bin are in an office, with publisher Park.

EDITOR PARK - I see that the team is complete.  
EDITOR PARK - I guess you're interested in my proposal to continue "Butterfly Girl"?  
JANG SOO BIN - Sorry, editor Park, I'm here to tell you that the manhwa had to stop as planned.  
JANG SOO BIN - I can only suggest to conclude it as briefly as possible.  
OH YEON JOO - Soo-Bin, please....  
JANG SOO BIN - You, shut up!  
JANG SOO BIN - And I will do it alone.  
JANG SOO BIN - The two people you see here no longer work for me.  
EDITOR PARK - I see.  
EDITOR PARK - Is there any way I can change your mind?  
JANG SOO BIN - Unfortunately, this is irrelevant.  
JANG SOO BIN - I am even willing to abandon it, purely and simply, if necessary.  
JANG SOO BIN - I can officially cancel the last episode, and the end of the penultimate one.  
EDITOR PARK - Yes, it is unfortunate.  
EDITOR PARK - Very unfortunate....  
PARK SOO BONG - Couldn't we...?  
JANG SOO BIN - Shhh-Tttt!  
EDITOR PARK - I don't know what's going on between you, but it's none of my business.  
EDITOR PARK - I am only interested in the facts.  
EDITOR PARK - Author Jang, it's no longer just about them or you.  
EDITOR PARK - Look.

# 20

Editor Park rotates his screen, and scrolls through some comments from readers.  
Reader 1 - @So, Fairy Spark really exists?@  
Reader 2 - @I thought it was sad that she lost her wings, well done!@  
Reader 3 - @Who is this mysterious magician? He cast a spell on her so she could fly?@  
Reader 4 - @It looks like a new love triangle is coming up!@

EDITOR PARK - I could continue on whole pages.

Publisher Park closes the page, and on his wallpaper, there is the scene where Soo-Bong kisses Ren-Bo.

EDITOR PARK - This is what fans of the manhwa like and want. And they are always right.  
EDITOR PARK - Our opinion and desires do not matter.  
JANG SOO BIN - Editor Park, this is based on a story that no longer has anything to do with the original one.  
JANG SOO BIN - The script went anywhere, anyhow!  
EDITOR PARK - So what?  
EDITOR PARK - I published "W", and the last 2 volumes were 100 times more eccentric! A realistic story that begins to fall into the fantastic, can you imagine?  
EDITOR PARK - People took the bait! This kind of paradigm shift has become a case study.  
EDITOR PARK - Because of this, "W" went from being a commercial success to being a cult manhwa.  
JANG SOO BIN - How could this be justified? What about the love affair with Park Sin-Moo?  
EDITOR PARK - You are not there at all. Readers love your world, but the end left them hungry.  
EDITOR PARK - At this point, the story is restarted in an alternative way.  
EDITOR PARK - "What if?"  
JANG SOO BIN = (bad feeling)  
EDITOR PARK - It's a very bold idea.  
EDITOR PARK - People want to discover other aspects of your world. They want to know how it would be, if Ren-Bo knew another destiny.  
EDITOR PARK - If she didn't lose her wings, didn't marry Park, or what else?  
EDITOR PARK - They are attached to the character, and want to keep her close to them.  
EDITOR PARK - There is no need for logic to give them what they want. A magic powder, and pffft, they accept the situation!  
JANG SOO BIN = (stunned)  
EDITOR PARK - So?  
JANG SOO BIN - (tears in her eyes, broken voice) I can't let such horror happen.  
EDITOR PARK - Please....  
JANG SOO BIN - That's out of the question!  
EDITOR PARK - ... (Visibly affected, he lets a deep sigh escape.)  
EDITOR PARK = (Then he resigned himself to being resolved, looking embarrassed but determined.)  
EDITOR PARK - In my turn, should I force your hand?  
JANG SOO BIN - ... (She starts sobbing.)

# 21

Publisher Park rotates a contract sheet, which was present on the table.

EDITOR PARK - We have signed for a short series, and the 6 volumes are completed.  
EDITOR PARK - (he points to the lines) On the one hand, you are in your legal right to enjoy royalties over this period.  
EDITOR PARK - (he hits the contract) But on the other hand, this short term contract stipulates that "Butterfly Girl" remains a registered trademark for me, after that.  
EDITOR PARK - The law allows me to publish a sequel, with or without your consent. Whether you are the author, or Donald Trump who draws it....  
EDITOR PARK - Whatever you decide, I hope it will not affect our good relationship with your other series.  
JANG SOO BIN - (in tears) I won't do it, it's beyond my strength.  
EDITOR PARK = (heavy heart)

As she trembles, Jang Soo-Bin picks up her bag and gets up again.  
She points a vengeful finger at Oh Yeon-Joo and Park Soo-Bong.

JANG SOO BIN - You traitors!  
JANG SOO BIN - You never intended to create your own manhwa.  
JANG SOO BIN - You're just dirty thieves!

She comes out of the office, but stays for a second on the landing.

JANG SOO BIN - (shouting) Rotten things!

Then she slams the door.  
A strong sense of guilt falls on the remaining people in the office.

OH YEON JOO = (She has a lost and wet look, and sniffs once while wiping her eyelid.)  
PARK SOO BONG = (He is so distraught that he is completely contracted.)  
EDITOR PARK - Author Jang is a very sensitive artist.  
EDITOR PARK - I know her well, don't worry.  
EDITOR PARK - I will try to comfort her, I know she will go through this difficult time.

Publisher Park is taking contracts out of his drawer.

EDITOR PARK - Can I count on you?

Oh Yeon-Joo and Soo-Bong nod agree immediately.

# 22

World of "Butterfly Girl", park by the river, by day.  
Ren-Bo comes out of the park, and walks towards the street.  
Park Sin-Moo is still waiting for her, outside his car.

REN BO = (She's surprised to see him still here.)  
PARK SIN MOO = (He waves to her.)  
PARK SIN MOO - Ren-Bo, I'm sorry.  
REN BO = (She's getting closer.)  
PARK SIN MOO - Forgive me, Ren-Bo.  
PARK SIN MOO - You are the last person I would want to hurt.  
REN BO = (She watches him sadly, with a hint of pity in her eyes.)  
PARK SIN MOO - I'm not reassured, there's a dirty gang lurking around the neighborhood.  
PARK SIN MOO - Just let me take you home safely.  
PARK SIN MOO - I promise I won't tell you anything else.  
REN BO = (Moved by Park Sin-Moo's sincerity and overwhelmance, she shakes her head in the affirmative.)

He opens the back door for her and brings her up, then starts the car.

# 23

Silence reigns during the journey, and Ren-Bo gets lost in her thoughts again.

REN BO : If Soo-Bong didn't drown, where could he be?  
REN BO : Is he just absent, like Fairy Spark?  
REN BO : By the way, I never asked myself that question.  
REN BO : Where is she, when she's not with me?  
REN BO : Maybe he knows the answer...  
REN BO - ... (sigh)  
REN BO : I keep worrying about him.  
REN BO : But I also feel like I miss him.  
REN BO : I feel a void.  
REN BO : It's like we've met before, and he knows me well.

{Flashback P - Ren-Bo and Soo-Bong just met, Ep04.}

Park Soo-Bong opens his eyes wide, and looks at his feet.

PARK SOO BONG - ... !!!

Soo-Bong wears big, ridiculous slippers.

PARK SOO BONG - I'm just distracted... I probably forgot to put my shoes on when I got out.

{End Flashback.}

REN BO : What a stunned face he made!  
REN BO = (She is starting to smile.)

{Flashback P - Ren-Bo and Soo-Bong, in the dead end of the resort, Ep04.}

PARK SOO BONG - Ren-Bo, you have to make yourself shake. Like when we play video games on arcade terminals.

Soo-Bong demonstrates the gesture on a garden table.

PARK SOO BONG - Tac-tac-tac-tac-tac. Just like that, you know?

{End Flashback.}

REN BO = (A tender smile gradually appears on her face.)

{Flashback P - Ren-Bo and Soo-Bong, in the dead end of the resort, Ep04.}

PARK SOO BONG - Then slams your teeth, thanks to a voluntary jaw cramp.  
PARK SOO BONG - Clac-clac-clac-clac-clac. Like a laughing skeleton.

{End Flashback.}

REN BO : Right now, I was too scared to laugh.  
REN BO : But looking back, he's so funny when he does that.  
REN BO : He looks like a comic book character.

Park Sin-Moo sees Ren-Bo smiling in the mirror.  
Reassured, he sketches a slight smile in turn.  
For a short time, because Ren-Bo suddenly seems to be in pain somewhere.  
She carries her hands to her heart.  
(Bo-boom... Bo-boom...)

REN BO : Why does that suddenly squeeze me?  
REN BO : It beats harder than usual.

By regular pulsations, pink slicks are born at the root of Ren-Bo's wings.  
They diffuse and run aground on the edge of her wings, like waves.

# 24

Real world, Seoul Street, midday.  
Yeon-Joo and Soo-Bong are in the car, driven by Yeon-Joo.

OH YEON JOO - I feel really bad for Soo-Bin.  
OH YEON JOO - But in a way, it was better for things to turn out this way.  
OH YEON JOO - If she still had to deal with the script, it would conflict with the autonomy of the manhwa.  
PARK SOO BONG - Nonna, the good news is that we are on holiday!  
OH YEON JOO - What do you mean?  
PARK SOO BONG - The manhwa will write almost on its own.  
PARK SOO BONG - It's going to be relaxing for us!  
OH YEON JOO - (sarcastic) Well, it's going to be relaxing to run all over the place, to solve inter-dimensional puzzles...  
PARK SOO BONG - You make me think I should go jogging.  
PARK SOO BONG - Don't lose your fitness.  
PARK SOO BONG - Do you have a bottle of water?  
OH YEON JOO - Under the glove box....

Soo-Bong bends over and pokes around in the compartment.

PARK SOO BONG - (Stammering in a low voice) Where did she see a bottle of water in there?

Soo-Bong straightens up, and turns to Yeon-Joo, ready to ask her.  
His mouth is wide open, but no sound comes out.  
His eyes are getting oversized.

PARK SOO BONG - ... !!!

Next to him, Park Sin-Moo drives the vehicle.  
After a quick glance at the rearview mirror, Ren-Bo is there too, sitting in the back.  
Soo-Bong is in the front passenger's seat, in Park Sin-Moo's sports car.  
Back in the world of "Butterfly Girl"...

# 25

FLASH, End image: Park Soo-Bong stunned + Ren-Bo hesitant + Park Sin-Moo beseeching.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PHOTO-DRAMA Version (recommended) :**   
<http://w4worlds.fr/html/W_Saison2_Script08_US.html>   
<http://w4worlds.fr/html/W_Saison2_Script08_FR.html>

EPISODE 8

# 01

Seoul Avenue, by day.  
Kang Chul is driving a red sports car.  
His phone starts to vibrate, displaying "@Yeon-Joo@".  
A certain anxiety appears on his face.  
He connects his headset to his phone and answers.

KANG CHUL - Hello?  
OH YEON JOO - You asked me to avoid disturbing you, but it's urgent.  
KANG CHUL - What's going on?  
OH YEON JOO - Honey, Soo-Bong just disappeared in the car!  
KANG CHUL - What are you doing now?  
OH YEON JOO - I go back home, to see what's going on with the tablet.  
KANG CHUL - How much further are you?  
OH YEON JOO - At least 20 minutes, but it's not driving well.  
KANG CHUL - Turn around.  
OH YEON JOO - What?  
KANG CHUL - You won't be home in time, so it doesn't matter.  
KANG CHUL - Go back to where you were instead.  
OH YEON JOO - Do you think he should reappear in the same place?  
KANG CHUL - Yes, stay in the area.  
KANG CHUL - It doesn't have to be accurate to the nearest meter.  
KANG CHUL - Logically, he should come back directly into the car.  
JUNG DAE YOON - KANG CHUUUUL!!!!!  
KANG CHUL - Sorry, sweetheart, I'll call you later.

# 02

Large cinema studio, daytime.  
Kang Chul's vehicle is actually stationary, in front of a giant green screen.  
In the foreground, a technician checks images on a computer screen.  
This shows Kang Chul's car in Seoul, once the footage is completed.  
Director Jung Dae-Yoon approaches Kang Chul's car.

JUNG DAE YOON - What was this ratty improvisation?!  
JUNG DAE YOON - blah blah blah, "go back where you were"....  
JUNG DAE YOON - blah blah blah, "no need to be accurate to the nearest meter"...  
KANG CHUL (undergoes)  
JUNG DAE YOON - You're supposed to tell So-Hee to pick up the video at the store.  
JUNG DAE YOON - It's not that complicated, for Christ's sake!  
KANG CHUL - Sorry, director Jung, it was actually about.....  
JUNG DAE YOON - Ah ! And this time, don't say it was...  
JUNG DAE YOON - (grumbling) "To better respect the original text" !  
JUNG DAE YOON - That, it's a lot of bullshit!!!!  
KANG CHUL (endures)

Meanwhile, actress Han Hyo-Joo came in the studio.  
Hyo-Joo is very elegantly dressed and wears jewelry.

HAN HYO JOO - What did that fool again do?  
KANG CHUL (sigh of annoyance)  
JUNG DAE YOON - He is not bloody able to learn his lines, and there is a whole slice of bread in the rest of the scene!  
HAN HYO JOO - Director Jung, you're not going to keep me waiting, while he stutters his lines all day?  
JUNG DAE YOON - No, no, we're going to shoot your common scenes.  
JUNG DAE YOON - Yah! Kang Chul, get out of that mud pile. (He refers to the car.)  
KANG CHUL (slightly outraged)  
JUNG DAE YOON - (talking to the props man) You, the useless man of service, go put on his black shirt and blue jacket.  
HAN HYO JOO - I guess I have to dress in a bathrobe....

# 03

Han Hyo-Joo's Lodge, a few moments later.  
Hyo-Joo stands in front of a mirror, readjusting her white bathrobe.  
A makeup artist comes to take care of her.

HAN HYO JOO - Get your filthy hands off me!  
HAN HYO JOO - You can see that I am already made up for the scene.  
FEMALE MAKE UP ARTIST - Sorry.  
HAN HYO JOO (She grabs a piece of the bathrobe to sniff it.)

Disgusted, Hyo-Joo loosens the robe.

HAN HYO JOO - What is this horror?  
HAN HYO JOO - I asked for this to be cleaned with my usual brand of laundry detergent!  
HAN HYO JOO - This kind of rag is going to give me itching.  
FEMALE MAKE UP ARTIST - Sorry.  
HAN HYO JOO (In an excess of irritation, she hits the small mirror held in the make-up artist's hand.)

The poor innocent object escapes from her hands and falls to the ground.

HAN HYO JOO - You exasperate me!  
FEMALE MAKE UP ARTIST - ... (sorry)  
HAN HYO JOO (Then she comes out of the dressing room, showing her exasperation by a haughty movement of the head, shaking her hair.)

# 04

The other part of the film set reproduces Kang Chul's apartment.  
In particular, the bathroom, in which the film crew is now located.

JUNG DAE YOON - In this scene, Kang Chul shoots into this mirror with a gun, to scare Oh Yeon-Joo.  
JUNG DAE YOON - She faints and he picks her up in his arms.

Kang Chul is pensive and unconvinced.  
Flashback, Kang Chul shoots Yeon-Joo in the bathroom, W ep3.

KANG CHUL - Shouldn't I shoot her instead?  
JUNG DAE YOON - No, but what's wrong? Are you stupid or what?  
KANG CHUL (disdain)  
JUNG DAE YOON - If you're dirty enough to shoot her, how do you expect the audience to adhere to the main romance?  
KANG CHUL - Everything is fine, Kang Chul knows in advance that she will not be hurt.  
JUNG DAE YOON - What does he know about it first?  
JUNG DAE YOON - He just vaguely saw a guy avoid a stabbing on a roof.  
KANG CHUL (recalls)

Flashback, Kang Chul stabs Oh Sung-Moo on the roof, W ep5.

JUNG DAE YOON - A guy who has no connection. At night and being half comatose, in addition...  
KANG CHUL - No, I'm sorry, I was lucid enough to understand everything.  
JUNG DAE YOON - Huh?  
KANG CHUL - Not to mention the small dimensional portal in which Kang Chul puts his hand! Both to catch Oh Sung-Moo and Oh Yeon-Joo.

Flashback, Kang Chul puts his hand in the mini interdimensional portal, W ep12.

JUNG DAE YOON - You may have noticed that this scene was never shot.  
KANG CHUL (wary)  
JUNG DAE YOON - And you know why?  
KANG CHUL - Tell me...  
JUNG DAE YOON - Because first of all, it would be too expensive in terms of special effects.  
JUNG DAE YOON - And second of all, it doesn't make any sense!  
KANG CHUL (dubious)  
JUNG DAE YOON - Why would such a thing start appearing?!  
KANG CHUL - Maybe it's just a basic fact. If the hero is in danger without any other way to be saved, this kind of portal appears?  
JUNG DAE YOON - Oh, whatever!  
JUNG DAE YOON - From the heroine's point of view, being shot at would be an unforgivable assault.  
KANG CHUL (confident)

Flashback, Kang Chul apologizes to Yeon-Joo, W ep3.

KANG CHUL - But if Kang Chul apologizes sincerely afterwards...  
JUNG DAE YOON - Gna gna gna, "apologize sincerely".  
JUNG DAE YOON - (imitates a kind of gallant gogo) "Excuse me for deliberately shooting you in the chest, miss."  
JUNG DAE YOON - (imitates a sighing girl in love) "It was nothing, I love you."  
KANG CHUL (amused)  
JUNG DAE YOON - Where did you see that, a delirium like that?

Flashback, Yeon-Joo declares "I love you.", W ep3.

KANG CHUL - Well, I have... I mean, in the manhwa.  
JUNG DAE YOON - Oh, shit, stop arguing.  
JUNG DAE YOON - Writer Song Jae-Jung still took the trouble to correct the other alcoholic's mistakes.

Director Jung leaves Kang Chul, leaving the conversation without notice.

KANG CHUL (happy to see him give up.)  
JUNG DAE YOON - (shouting) Places everyone!  
JUNG DAE YOON - (speaking alone) How painful he is, but how painful he is.... That way all the time, talking about everything.  
JUNG DAE YOON - If only he had talent...

# 05

World of "Butterfly Girl", Park Sin-Moo's car, in broad daylight.  
Soo-bong's mouth is wide open, stunned by the surprise.  
Park Sin-Moo, driving, starts turning his head towards Soo-Bong.  
At this moment there is a kind of general crackling sound.  
(Freeeeeeeze!!)  
And Park Sin-Moo's head takes an incredibly slow time to turn.  
The car is also moving in slow motion, like the rest of the world.  
On the front hood of the car, Mr. Ladybug has just appeared.  
He looks at a hypothetical spectator, who would be placed on the side of the car.  
Soo-Bong is fascinated by this surprise appearance.

MR LADYBUG - Park Sin-Moo was so worried that he didn't see Soo-Bong get in his car.  
MR LADYBUG - It was really cheeky of Soo-Bong, to think he is looking for trouble...  
MR LADYBUG - I have an idea that we're going to have a great laugh in this new chapter!

Mr. Ladybug disappears, and time resumes.

PARK SIN MOO - AAAH! (He jumps when he sees Soo-Bong.)

This results in a temporary loss of the vehicle.  
But Park Sin-Moo manages to steal, and the car stops in a controlled skid.

# 06

PARK SIN MOO - What are you doing here, you bastard?!  
REN BO - Soo-Bong.

Park Sin-Moo gets out of the vehicle quickly.  
He goes around it, and opens the front passenger door.  
He grabs Soo-Bong by the pass, to pull him out of the vehicle.

PARK SOO BONG - Oh oh oh...  
PARK SIN MOO - Get out of there, you scoundrel!  
REN BO (She comes out in turn.)  
REN BO - Sin-Moo, no!  
PARK SOO BONG (He is standing, tripping a little backwards, against the vehicle.)  
PARK SOO BONG - Let's try... Let's try to take it easy.

Park Sin-Moo is almost stuck to him.  
He presses each of his lines with an index finger on Soo-Bong's chest.

PARK SIN MOO - How did you get here?  
PARK SIN MOO - Why are you stalking Ren-Bo?  
PARK SOO BONG (He's getting the index finger blows.)  
PARK SIN MOO - Who allowed you to get in my car?  
PARK SIN MOO - What's the point of pretending to drown?  
PARK SOO BONG - I am your elder !  
PARK SOO BONG - So please start with....  
PARK SIN MOO (He grabs Soo-Bong by the collar, with both hands.)  
PARK SIN MOO - Since when do we respect thugs?!  
PARK SOO BONG (weary sigh)  
REN BO (She approaches and grabs Park Sin-Moo's arm.)  
REN BO - Sin-Moo, get away from each other, and let's talk.  
PARK SIN MOO (He raises his arm, breaking Ren-Bo's fragile embrace.)  
PARK SIN MOO - Leave Ren-Bo, this guy will stop annoying you.  
PARK SOO BONG - ... !  
PARK SOO BONG - How that, I'm annoying her?  
PARK SIN MOO (He starts shaking Soo-Bong.)  
PARK SIN MOO - You're part of the gang that's persecuting her, right?  
PARK SOO BONG (He's being shaken.)  
PARK SIN MOO - What kind of blackmail are you subjecting her to, you bastard?  
PARK SIN MOO - ...To force her to submit to obscenities?!!!  
PARK SOO BONG - You're not going to be mad at yourself for an accidental little kiss?!  
PARK SIN MOO (He seems to have a stick of dynamite exploding in his skull.)

One of his arms drops Soo-Bong, arms back, closing his fist, and...  
(Freeeeeeeze!!)  
... And Mr. Ladybug appears on the roof of the car, looking at the opposite side.  
Stunned, Soo-Bong notes that time is almost at a standstill again.

MR LADYBUG - Soo-Bong really doesn't have a sense of repartee.  
MR LADYBUG - I think if I had to take 3 hours to write such an irritating line, I wouldn't have succeeded.  
PARK SOO BONG (As Mr. Ladybug talks, Soo-Bong realizes that time is not slow for him.)  
PARK SOO BONG (He has time to step away from the car one step before Mr. Ladybug disappears.)

Time restarts at normal speed.  
Park Sin-Moo's fist goes like a rocket, to go kick against the top of the wide open door.

PARK SIN MOO - Aaaaah, Raaah. (he holds his sore hand)  
PARK SOO BONG - All it pays to get angry like that is to get hurt.  
PARK SOO BONG - Calm down, please.

Against all odds, Park Sin-Moo turns to Soo-Bong.  
He arms his wounded fist again, to try to strike.  
Soo-Bong raises both hands, to make an improvised guard.  
But it was a fake!  
With his other fist, Park Sin-Moo sends a formidable hook into Soo-Bong's abdomen.

REN BO - Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

# 07

Real world, Seoul Street, by day.  
Oh Yeon-Joo is waiting alone, in her parked car.  
She looks at the clock on her smartphone.

OH YEON JOO - He's been missing for 5 minutes, so I have 25 minutes left to....  
PARK SOO BONG - Nonna!!!!!  
OH YEON JOO - Brlp bep lebe burp!!!!!

Yeon-Joo is so surprised that she only articulates a series of disjointed sounds.  
She is the toy of a series of involuntary jolts, making her drop her smartphone from her hands.  
Soo-Bong is sitting next to her in the front passenger seat.

OH YEON JOO - Idiot! You scared me. (She hits him on the shoulder.)  
OH YEON JOO - Announce yourself gently next time!  
PARK SOO BONG - I was also surprised too!  
OH YEON JOO - You are back already?!  
PARK SOO BONG - I'm in the middle of a fight with Park!  
PARK SOO BONG - Once real, it's the spitting image of your former teacher, as a younger one.  
PARK SOO BONG - But just as angry!

Oh Yeon-Joo puts her thumb and index finger on her eyelids, to concentrate.

OH YEON JOO - Park Sin-Moo, Park Min-Soo, and both surgeons.  
OH YEON JOO - Yes, it's obvious, I already had serious doubts about that.  
OH YEON JOO - I couldn't get used to the idea that Jang Soo-Bin knew...

Yeon-Joo takes her fingers out of her eyelids.

OH YEON JOO - Soo-Bong!

Yeon-Joo has just noticed that the passenger seat is empty again.

# 08

Mungsey Hospital, by day.  
Professor Park Min-Soo arrives through the lobby, and heads for the elevator.

{Flashback P - Professor Park's house this morning. }

Park Da-Ye is reading on her smartphone.

PARK DA YE - Oh, the story ends there, finally she doesn't like Park Sin-Moo anymore.  
PARK MIN SOO - Ah! You see I had nothing to do with it!  
PARK DA YE - It's very weird, the story goes back.  
PARK MIN SOO - It's time for me to go, honey.  
PARK MIN SOO - Wish me luck.  
PARK MIN SOO - I'm going to deal with the other moron during my class....

{End Flashback. }

Professor Park gets on the hospital elevator, which is already full.

PARK MIN SOO - I'm glad I'm no longer appearing in "Butterfly Girl".  
WON YUN SUK - Do you also like romantic manhwas, Seonsaingnim?  
PARK MIN SOO (He turns to the intruder.)  
PARK MIN SOO - (surprised) Ah!!

This is Won Yun-Suk, 27, a cardiothoracic surgery intern.

WON YUN SUK (sarcastic smile)  
PARK MIN SOO - (disgusted) Won Yun-Suk, what are you already doing here at this time?!  
WON YUN SUK - Professor Lee has agreed to give me some advice.  
WON YUN SUK - And him, he does it with enthusiasm!  
PARK MIN SOO (He takes a deep breath.)  
PARK MIN SOO (It's like he's blowing himself up, with the aim of exploding afterwards.)  
WON YUN SUK (He tilts his head towards Professor Park, mockingly.)  
WON YUN SUK - A little extra coaching before your course is not too much.

The elevator stops on the right floor.  
Finally, Professor Park finds a way to release his rage.  
He presses the door-opening button frantically.

# 09

Professor Park gets out of the elevator and walks a quick step into the hallway.  
However, Won Yun-Suk clumsily trots behind him.

WON YUN SUK - Seonsaingnim, have you read the latest episode of "Queen of darkness"?  
PARK MIN SOO (He stops suddenly, and makes big eyes.)  
PARK MIN SOO - (articulating each syllable) YES - AND - THEN?!  
WON YUN SUK - I just wanted to give you moral support...  
WON YUN SUK - ...for the loooooong three days separating us from the next episode.  
PARK MIN SOO (bewildered)  
WON YUN SUK - It doesn't spin very well for Wang Shin.  
WON YUN SUK (With a smile, he simulates a cut of the hand against his neck.)  
WON YUN SUK - Couic.  
PARK MIN SOO - Get out of here, you leech!

Professor Park shakes his briefcase, risking hitting Won Yun-Suk, who is moving away.

WON YUN SUK - See you later, Seonsaingnim.

# 10

Park Min-Soo's office, by day.  
Professor Park enters his office.

PARK MIN SOO - After that, I'm going to need 5 minutes of relaxation, with people of good company.

Professor Park sits down and turns on his computer.

PARK MIN SOO - Let's see what they say on the Wang Shin fan forum, of which I am the modest co-administrator.

He opens a web page of a slightly retro site, without any real presentation.  
In the forum topics, he sees the title "@Spoilers@".

PARK MIN SOO - Well, that intrigues me....

He opens the page.

PARK MIN SOO - What?!

The whole page is covered with these few words, "@Wang Shin is dead@".

PARK MIN SOO - The little assholes!  
PARK MIN SOO (He hurries to open other topics.)

All topics display exactly the same text, "@Wang Shin is dead@".

PARK MIN SOO - The punks! They messed up everything!  
PARK MIN SOO (He then notices a smaller written text at the end of the page.)

"@Hacked by the Darkness Guild.@"

PARK MIN SOO - A raid by fans of the Queen of Darkness!  
PARK MIN SOO (He's catching his breath.)  
PARK MIN SOO - I'm gonna fire all this shit right now!

He goes to the administrator's login page.  
The page displays a short introductory sentence, "@In 3 days...@".  
It is followed by a ridiculous drawing of Wang Shin, in a caricatured way.  
Wang Shin has such a huge hole in his chest that you can see through it.  
The text of his bubble is "@I have the impression that there are air draughts, around here@".  
And the drawing is signed by "@The King of darkness@".

PARK MIN SOO - (drunk with rage) Raaaaah !!

# 11

Corridor outside Professor Park's office.  
From the outside, we can hear noise from inside the office.  
Park Min-Soo screams and shouts insults.  
Then, we can hear the crash of a massive object thrown to the ground.  
(Crash!)  
And listening at the office door, stands Won Yun-Suk, with a big smile.  
He's gloating, rubbing his hands.

# 12

Moon Mi-Ra apartment, midday.  
One of the walls is decorated with damaged posters of horror films and death-metal bands.  
A home-theater HD screen screams loudly in the messy luxury living room.  
Moon Mi-Ra is slumped on the sofa, watching a horror movie.  
This is a scene from the movie "Cube", where a character's face is disintegrated by acid.  
Kim Yoon-Hee arrives timidly, and stands for a moment in front of the sofa.

KIM YOON HEE (She waits and watches Mi-Ra.)  
MOON MI RA (She pretends not to notice her.)  
MOON MI RA (She keeps watching her movie.)  
KIM YOON HEE (She sits down and decides to talk.)  
KIM YOON HEE - Seonsaingnim.... The sound is a little loud....  
MOON MI RA (Annoyed, she pauses the film, with the remote control.)  
MOON MI RA - And you know why the sound is loud?  
KIM YOON HEE (She doesn't dare to answer.)  
MOON MI RA - Because it keeps me from hearing your whining!  
MOON MI RA (She's postponing the reading of the movie.)  
KIM YOON HEE - (raising her voice) Seonsaingnim, there are only 3 days left!  
KIM YOON HEE - If you're going to let me finish alone again, please tell me!

Exasperated, Mi-Ra cuts the film again.  
In the process, she throws the remote control at Yoon-Hee, and the object bounces off her big belly.

MOON MI RA - What don't you understand, in the principle of relaxing?  
MOON MI RA - You're still here trying to give me your stress! You're driving me crazy!  
KIM YOON HEE - (With a fearful voice) It is you, Seonsaingnim, who drive me crazy.  
KIM YOON HEE - (Looking at her knotted fingers) Why do you always do that?  
MOON MI RA - You don't understand the soul of authentic artists!  
MOON MI RA - Do you know what true will is?  
KIM YOON HEE (She nods no.)  
MOON MI RA - The real will is not to persist in working laboriously, as you do.  
MOON MI RA - The true will is the moment of grace possessing the artist, allowing them to work effortlessly!  
MOON MI RA - How do you think I became the greatest drawer in Korea?  
KIM YOON HEE - I'm not asking for much, just a lead to work on.  
MOON MI RA - I really feel like I'm talking in a vacuum...  
KIM YOON HEE - If we kill Wang Shin, what do we do next?  
MOON MI RA - (by making a vocalization) I ~ don't ~ know.  
MOON MI RA - There you go, are you happy?  
KIM YOON HEE - And if we don't have anything ready, we let him live?  
MOON MI RA - Yeah, if it can help with the next episode.  
MOON MI RA - No, the project is for him to die quickly and without burr.  
KIM YOON HEE - (Thrilling) But you say everything and its opposite!  
MOON MI RA - Wait, I found a way to fix the situation.

Moon Mi-Ra calls someone on her smartphone.

MOON MI RA - Hello, Oppa?  
CYNICAL SNOB ~ ...  
MOON MI RA - Are you available to have a good time?  
CYNICAL SNOB ~ ...  
MOON MI RA - The sooner the better.  
MOON MI RA - That kind of desire doesn't wait.  
MOON MI RA - I really need a man who can relax me...  
CYNICAL SNOB ~ ...  
MOON MI RA - See you soon, Smack! (she hangs up)

On that note, Moon Mi-Ra gets up and goes to the kitchen.  
She is followed by Yoon-Hee, who takes small steps.

# 13

The kitchen is large, luxurious, but messy.  
Some objects don't belong there, such as a toothbrush on the sink.  
Moon Mi-Ra takes a dark red lipstick, which hangs over the fridge.  
Then she uses it, looking at herself in a small mirror that hangs unexpectedly from a shelf.  
She sees that she has a part of her forehead that's bald.  
We can notice a scar in this area, and Mi-Ra is redoing her hair to hide it.

MOON MI RA (She then sees Yoon-Hee, in the reflection of the mirror.)  
KIM YOON HEE (motionless and miserable)  
MOON MI RA - Your prostrate servant look just gave me an idea.

# 14

Moon Mi-Ra goes to the entrance of the apartment.  
A collector's sword in its sheath is hung on the wall.

KIM YOON HEE (She continues to follow Mi-Ra like a doggie.)  
MOON MI RA (She puts on a black coat and her shoes, chic and expensive.)  
MOON MI RA - We're going to raise the level of cannon fodder, it'll raise the tension.  
MOON MI RA - Prepares sets and characters for the royal family.  
KIM YOON HEE (reassured)  
MOON MI RA - A princess could do the trick, as the next opponent of the Queen of Darkness.  
MOON MI RA - A woman will change a little bit, and will certainly please my male audience.  
MOON MI RA - Seeing two women scarfing should excite them.  
MOON MI RA - Tsss, men are so pathetic.  
MOON MI RA - But above all, it will make you a bone to gnaw at, and you will avoid bothering me.  
KIM YOON HEE - I get it, Seonsaingnim.  
KIM YOON HEE - When will you be back?  
MOON MI RA - When the fire is extinguished.  
MOON MI RA (She crosses the threshold, and turns towards Yoon-hee.)  
KIM YOON HEE (confused)  
MOON MI RA (She looks up and down at Yoon-Hee with a sardonic smile.)  
MOON MI RA - I guess you don't know much about this kind of thing....

Then the door closes, and Yoon-Hee is alone.

KIM YOON HEE - Who does she think I am?  
KIM YOON HEE - Girls like me are a rare commodity, reserved for true connoisseurs!  
KIM YOON HEE - No remote-controlled Oppas for depressants.

# 15

World of "Butterfly Girl", road along the Han River Park, by day.  
Ren-Bo and Park Sin-Moo are next to the car, in the same position as before.  
Soo-Bong reappears just behind Park Sin-Moo.  
Park Sin-Moo looks all over the place, and turns back to Soo-Bong.  
At that moment, two arms are lodged under Soo-Bong's armpits, from the back.  
And he's ripped off the ground!  
Ren-Bo pulls Soo-Bong, during a very low altitude flight, along the street.  
From time to time, Soo-Bong's feet make contact with the ground again, forcing him to take a running step.

PARK SIN MOO - Ren-Bo!!!!!

Park Sin-Moo sees the couple moving away across the street.  
In rage, he sends a huge blow to the roof of the car....

PARK SIN MOO - Aaahraah! (screaming in pain)

...unfortunately, with his wounded hand.  
Painfully, he staggers back up in his car.

PARK SIN MOO (His eyes are bloodshot and he's in a rage.)

He frantically hits his handlebars with his valid hand, sometimes triggering the horn.

# 16

Ren-Bo and Soo-Bong are now out of sight, on the promenade along the park.  
The colors are not realistic, and the sky turns pink.  
Ren-Bo stops flying and releases Soo-Bong.  
They are both out of breath, bent over, facing each other.

REN BO - Soo-Bong....  
REN BO (She throws herself at him to take him in her arms.)  
REN BO - You're alive!!!!!  
PARK SOO BONG (Feels)  
REN BO (She quickly releases her embrace.)  
PARK SOO BONG - I... I... about.  
REN BO - And you came back!  
PARK SOO BONG - Ah, I didn't really have a choice.  
REN BO - What do you mean?  
REN BO - Weren't you happy to see me?  
PARK SOO BONG - But what am I saying... ?  
PARK SOO BONG - Of course, I wanted to see you again!  
REN BO - You're crazy for diving into the water like that! And to disappear at that moment.  
REN BO - I was panicked that you were dead drowned!  
PARK SOO BONG - On second thought, maybe I should have disappeared in front of you...  
PARK SOO BONG - After all, this is not surprising to a magician.  
REN BO - Yah, by the way, maybe you should reconsider your manners!  
PARK SOO BONG - Huh?

Ren-Bo points to her lips.

PARK SOO BONG - Might as well tell you the truth.  
PARK SOO BONG - My spell of disappearance does not work on its own, like Fairy Spark.  
PARK SOO BONG - I need to provoke a surprising and unexpected event to activate it.  
PARK SOO BONG - That's it, hey hey.  
REN BO - It's a bit weird, but you don't seem to be lying.  
REN BO - I have a gift for detecting people who lie.  
PARK SOO BONG : That's what she says....  
PARK SOO BONG : In real, she's often willing to buy anything.  
PARK SOO BONG : Or it's impossible to make her understand for obvious reasons.  
REN BO - Say, aren't you going to start playing the absentee subscriber again?!  
PARK SOO BONG - Sorry, it's going to be okay, I think I caught my breath.  
REN BO - But you're not in too much pain, are you?  
REN BO - Sin-Moo seems to have hit you really hard in the stomach.  
PARK SOO BONG - I managed to absorb the blow.  
REN BO - Oh, yes. You disappeared right at that moment!  
REN BO - You must have avoided it.  
PARK SOO BONG - (a bit offended) Not at all! I disappeared only after that.  
REN BO - My eye....  
PARK SOO BONG - That's crazy, you're willing to believe that I'm a magician who disappears, but you don't want to accept that!  
REN BO - I saw that you weren't very good at fighting.  
PARK SOO BONG - Imagine that a great master of martial arts taught me to absorb blows in the stomach!  
REN BO - It's not a very credible story...  
PARK SOO BONG - You can clearly see I've lost weight!  
REN BO - It just looks like that because you changed your suit...  
PARK SOO BONG : When she's like that, it's best not to insist...  
PARK SOO BONG - Okay, I don't know any great masters.  
REN BO ...  
PARK SOO BONG (sly smile)  
REN BO ...  
REN BO ...  
REN BO - (Intrigued) Okay, so tell me.  
REN BO - I'll see if there's anything wrong.  
PARK SOO BONG - All right, but let's get in the shade.

# 17

They enter the park.

PARK SOO BONG - That's how I learned that...

{Flashback R - Training room in "W", daytime.}

SEO DO YOON - We will do the typical warm-up of Japanese Goju-Ryu Karate.  
SEO DO YOON - It is inspired by Taichi, and it is one of the best to stimulate energy.  
SEO DO YOON - Do you know abdominal breathing?  
PARK SOO BONG - Yes, I did, during relaxation sessions.  
PARK SOO BONG - Without it, "W" would have made me cardiac.  
SEO DO YOON - Perfect, here you breathe in through your nose, and once you push the air into your stomach, you keep it.  
SEO DO YOON - Also contracts all lower body muscles, as well as the lower abdominal muscles. You'll feel a ball of energy in your abdomen.  
SEO DO YOON - Then your muscles chase the air out through your mouth, and the energy floods your whole body as you go up.  
PARK SOO BONG - (executes the movement) Fffffffffffffff.  
PARK SOO BONG - I felt like a hot rope in my throat.  
SEO DO YOON - That's a good sign.  
SEO DO YOON - I'll also show you how to cushion a blow with this.  
SEO DO YOON - Have you ever seen martial arts movies?  
PARK SOO BONG - Yes, a package.  
SEO DO YOON - How do they cushion a blow to the stomach?  
PARK SOO BONG - It's simple, they contract their abs, and they have a lot of platelets.  
PARK SOO BONG - Besides that, I'm a pile of soft flesh.  
SEO DO YOON - Perfect, that's exactly the bad example I wanted to hear.  
PARK SOO BONG - What? How?  
SEO DO YOON - What happens when you hit a wooden board with a hammer?  
PARK SOO BONG - If I hit hard enough, I break the board.  
SEO DO YOON - What if you hit a tire with this hammer?  
PARK SOO BONG - It... it bounces back?!  
SEO DO YOON - You have understood the principle. The abdominal wall is the wooden board.  
SEO DO YOON - To cushion a blow, don't let its energy focus on a specific point.  
SEO DO YOON - The energy of the impact must be dispersed over a large area to dissipate the direct impact.  
PARK SOO BONG (memorizes the technique)  
SEO DO YOON - Now do the breathing technique.  
SEO DO YOON - In addition, you stretch your abs, but outwards, to keep your stomach inflated like a tire.  
PARK SOO BONG - Mmmmpff. (He executes the movement)  
SEO DO YOON - We'll test it.  
SEO DO YOON (He hits Soo-Bong in the stomach with a heavy punch.)  
PARK SOO BONG - Fffp, Ouch!  
PARK SOO BONG (He tries to hide his pain as best he can.)  
PARK SOO BONG - I felt it past, I must have done it wrong.  
SEO DO YOON - Ouch? Just Ouch?  
SEO DO YOON - A blow like that should have knocked you down completely.  
SEO DO YOON - Without your good cushioning, you'd be whining on the ground.

{End Flashback. }

# 18

REN BO - Wow!  
REN BO - You tell it so well that I felt like I saw it!  
REN BO (stamp of approval)  
PARK SOO BONG (proud and satisfied)  
REN BO (pensive)  
REN BO - But there's something wrong...  
PARK SOO BONG (concerned)  
REN BO - How could you have had time to learn that since last time?  
PARK SOO BONG : She's totally stupid, but not to that extent....  
PARK SOO BONG : What do I do now? Shall I try it?  
PARK SOO BONG - I trained in a place where time goes faster.  
REN BO - Really?  
PARK SOO BONG : It was a bit too much, I shouldn't have said such an enormity.  
REN BO - Gosh!  
REN BO - I knew that such things could exist....  
PARK SOO BONG : Unbelievable! I hope she doesn't ask me for details....  
REN BO - Can I try?  
PARK SOO BONG - That is to say?  
REN BO - To check if it works. (she shows his belly)  
PARK SOO BONG - Of course, hit me in the stomach.  
PARK SOO BONG - Mmmmpff. (He inflates his stomach)  
REN BO (She kicks, which looks more like a flicker.)  
PARK SOO BONG - Ah ah ! You're trying to tickle me.  
PARK SOO BONG - Really put all your strength into it, otherwise you won't see the rebound effect!  
REN BO - I'm almost at my peak right now!  
REN BO - I don't know how to punch.  
REN BO - Well, I'll do my best  
PARK SOO BONG - Mmmmpff. (He inflates his stomach)  
REN BO (She is preparing a movement that doesn't look any more glorious than the previous one.)

But by forcing herself to do the right thing, Ren-Bo triggers an involuntary reflex on her left wing.  
Due to a very strong wing flapping, the rotation of her chest is incredibly accelerated.  
In spite of herself, she throws her little fist into Soo-Bong's belly at a terrifying speed.

REN BO - ... ?!! (Her forearm disappears completely at the bottom of his rounded belly.)  
PARK SOO BONG - OuuaaaaarGLLLL !!!!  
REN BO - Aaaaaayayaayaya!!!!

Soo-Bong collapses to the ground in a foetal position, holding his stomach, and pushing a prolonged rail.  
Ren-Bo falls on her knees crying in pain, and curves over holding her wrist.

# 19

Later, Ren-Bo and Soo-Bong recover from this dismal interlude.

PARK SOO BONG - Are you still in pain?  
REN BO - Yes, I would need a bandage.  
PARK SOO BONG - Is there a hospital near here?  
REN BO - Let's go to my house!  
REN BO - I don't live far away, and I have a first aid kit.

# 20

Ren-Bo and Soo-Bong have returned to the village.

PARK SOO BONG - Is it by this steep street?  
REN BO - Yes, at the very top.

It is a sloping alleyway with old cobblestones, surrounded by picturesque old houses.

# 21

Ren-Bo and Soo-Bong are halfway, and there are fewer houses.  
They are on a small sloping road, surrounded by low walls, with high gardens.  
There is a small bright cloud and Fairy Spark appears in front of Ren-Bo.

FAIRY SPARK - Ren-Bo, any danger has not yet been ruled out.  
REN BO - What's going on?  
FAIRY SPARK - A bad guy from the gang earlier is lurking around.  
PARK SOO BONG - What? Which one?  
FAIRY SPARK (She flies and stands in front of Soo-Bong.)  
FAIRY SPARK - The fat bully who beat you up!

Ren-Bo carries both her hands against her mouth, frightened.

PARK SOO BONG (anxious)

At that moment, Soo-Bong and Fairy Spark sizzle in colorful strokes.  
As soon as, they disappear in front of Ren-Bo!

REN BO - ... !!!

# 22

FLASH, End image: Fairy Spark + anxious Soo-Bong + frightened Ren-Bo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PHOTO-DRAMA Version (recommended) :**   
<http://w4worlds.fr/html/W_Saison2_Script09_US.html>   
<http://w4worlds.fr/html/W_Saison2_Script09_FR.html>

EPISODE 9

# 01

Real world, Seoul street, middle of the day.  
Oh Yeon-Joo is in her stationary car.

OH YEON JOO (She is looking at the previous chapter of "Butterfly Girl" on her smartphone).

Montage: images of the manhwa of the fight between Soo-Bong and Sin-Moo.

OH YEON JOO - There's just the altercation, it's not even 8 pages.  
OH YEON JOO - Why is it so short?  
PARK SOO BONG - Nonna...  
OH YEON JOO (She's not surprised that Soo-Bong is back.)  
OH YEON JOO (She turns her head towards the front passenger seat.)  
OH YEON JOO - (startled) Omo!!!!  
FAIRY SPARK - Why am I coming here?

Fairy Spark flies into the passenger compartment, and comes to stand in front of Yeon-Joo.

FAIRY SPARK - Who is this Ajumma ?  
OH YEON JOO (speechless, look at the fairy)  
OH YEON JOO - Soo... Soo-bong, how did you bring her here?  
OH YEON JOO - (Turns to Soo-Bong) Soo-Bong!!

Soo-Bong is already gone.

# 02

World of "Butterfly Girl", a steep street, full sun.  
Soo-Bong reappears on the steep street leading to Ren-Bo's house.  
Ren-Bo is no longer there.

PARK SOO BONG : Did she hide somewhere?  
PARK SOO BONG : In a tree maybe?  
PARK SOO BONG (He sees a motorcyclist stopped a little further up the street.)

The biker raises the visor of his helmet and gets off his motorcycle.  
This is the tall, strong, mean high school kid.

PARK SOO BONG - There is no way to have peace for 5 minutes here.  
PARK SOO BONG - This is not an action manhwa though!

Still wearing a helmet, the high school student walks down the street towards Soo-Bong.

HIGH SCHOOL RAE NAM (He makes warm-up shoulder movements.)  
PARK SOO BONG : It's the moment of truth.

{Flashback P - Training Room in "W", day.}

Seo Do-Yoon shows a movement with his hand.

SEO DO YOON - You close your fist starting with the little finger.  
SEO DO YOON - The top of the hand firmly in line with the forearm. Flat and stiff on the top, otherwise you will twist your wrist.  
SEO DO YOON - Your stroke must be direct! No arcing, as seen in cow boy movie fights.

{Fin Flashback.}

The high school boy is now only 10 feet away from Soo-bong.

PARK SOO BONG : Something's wrong.  
PARK SOO BONG : I'm not going to be able to punch him in the face because of his helmet.

{Flashback P - Training Room in "W", day. }

SEO DO YOON - We will study movements from the Taekkyeon. Mostly self-defense.  
PARK SOO BONG - I'm not going to learn Taekwondo?  
SEO DO YOON - It's not adapted to your needs. In 3 months, you won't be able to perform high kicks, like Kang Chul.  
PARK SOO BONG - I'm not very flexible, that's true.  
SEO DO YOON - You must use simple blows, fast, easy to execute and acquire as a reflex.  
SEO DO YOON (He executes the kicks, breaking down the steps.)  
SEO DO YOON - Direct front kick. You arm by raising the knee and then you kick. Low kick, to destabilize or break a knee.

{End Flashback.}

PARK SOO BONG : Yeah, I'm going to take him by surprise with that!

# 03

Real world, "W" set, penthouse bathroom.  
Kang Chul approaches Han Hyo-Joo, dressed in a bathrobe.  
He holds a gun in one hand, and hugs Han Hyo-Joo.  
Kang Chul brings his lips close to hers, and his phone starts vibrating.  
He takes out the smartphone, and tries to put it on the opposite side of the camera filming them.  
When Kang Chul sees Yeon-Joo on the screen, he pushes away Han Hyo-Joo.

HAN HYO JOO - What a cad!  
KANG CHUL (Answering the call)  
OH YEON JOO ~ (very agitated) It's crazy here!  
OH YEON JOO ~ Soo-Bong is always going back and forth.  
KANG CHUL - ...  
OH YEON JOO ~ He came back with Fairy Spark, but left without her!  
KANG CHUL - What?! The fairy stayed here?!  
OH YEON JOO ~ Yeeeees!  
OH YEON JOO ~ She's completely freaked out, she's flying around!  
KANG CHUL - Try to talk to her, make her stay with you.  
OH YEON JOO ~ What's it going to do if she stays away from Ren-Bo?  
KANG CHUL - Normally none, as they are two separate personalities.  
JUNG DAE YOON - KANG CHUL!  
KANG CHUL - Sorry, see you later.  
JUNG DAE YOON - This is no time to comfort your mentally handicapped friends!  
HAN HYO JOO - This kissing scene isn't going anywhere.  
HAN HYO JOO - I'm cold, me.  
KANG CHUL (Exasperated)  
JUNG DAE YOON - You're finally going to put your lips on hers, for God's sake?!  
HAN HYO JOO - Always looking for an excuse...  
HAN HYO JOO - You'd think supermodels disgust him.

# 04

World of "Butterfly Girl", steep street, by day.  
Soo-bong is about to fight with the strong schoolboy.

PARK SOO BONG (His courage is running out.)  
PARK SOO BONG : I'm crazy to do this, this guy is stronger.  
PARK SOO BONG : Besides, he has been practicing Taekwondo for years.  
PARK SOO BONG : Never mind, I might as well take advantage of the fact that I'm invulnerable to get slaughtered.

Before they meet, both opponents hear a hoarse cry from the sky.

HIGH SCHOOL RAE NAM (looking up to the sky)

The high school punk sees nothing but a brick falling on his head.  
The stone shatters his helmet, which falls cut in half.  
But his helmet saved his life.

HIGH SCHOOL RAE NAM (He's a little stunned, and bleeding from the head.)

Ren-Bo flies about ten metres high.  
She is holding two more bricks stuck under one arm.  
Her wings are scarlet red with black spots.

REN BO - Die, you scum!

Ren-Bo throws another brick, which takes a lot of speed because of the height.  
But also because of the acceleration provided by her wings.  
The schoolboy doesn't have time to get out of the way in time.  
He just manages to receive the brick on his shoulder, rather than on his head.

HIGH SCHOOL RAE NAM - Aaaaaah! (broken shoulder)  
REN BO - How does it feel to suffer, you piece of shit?!

The schoolboy rushes towards his motorcycle, moaning.  
He climbs on it, and tries to turn it on as fast as he can, with one hand.

REN BO - I told you you're going to die here and today.  
REN BO - (Hysterical) You son of a bitch, I want you to die!  
PARK SOO BONG : What the hell is wrong with her?  
PARK SOO BONG : She has nothing to do with her character anymore.  
PARK SOO BONG : What about her wrist injury?  
PARK SOO BONG : How can she throw a brick so hard?

The motorbike starts a quarter of a second before the last brick is fired.  
The thug's life is saved in the end, and the rear of his motorbike is destroyed by the impact.

# 05

Real world, in Oh Yeon-joo's car, middle of the day.

OH YEON JOO - Stop waving Spark, please!

Fairy Spark lands on the front beach.

FAIRY SPARK - Do you know my name? Can you see me?  
OH YEON JOO - Yes, you're Ren-Bo's friend.  
FAIRY SPARK - Ren-Bo, I've got to get to her!  
FAIRY SPARK - I can't stay here, I have to disappear...

A brief cloud of light surrounds Fairy Spark, but she doesn't disappear.

FAIRY SPARK - Why can't I do it?  
OH YEON JOO - ... ?!

She produces the luminous puff again, but without further success.

FAIRY SPARK - I'm not supposed to be out for long. Otoke?  
OH YEON JOO - Spark, stay calm, and just wait a little.  
FAIRY SPARK - Ren-Bo! I can't feel her anywhere!  
FAIRY SPARK - She's ceased to exist!  
OH YEON JOO - No, she's fine, she's somewhere else.  
FAIRY SPARK - No! She's vanished from the universe.

At that moment, Spark Fairy becomes half-transparent, diverted by black outlines.

OH YEON JOO - ... !!!  
FAIRY SPARK - Help!!!!

# 06

World of "Butterfly Girl", steep street, by day.  
The biker starts to ride his motorcycle down the slope.  
He didn't have time to pick up much speed.

REN BO (She flies towards him like a bird of prey.)  
REN BO - I told you to die, you bastard!

She kicks the schoolboy, who is immediately destabilized.  
He falls violently. He and his motorbike are thrown in all directions along the slope.  
The slide stops 10 meters further down.  
The thug is unconscious, bloody, his clothes shredded.  
Ren-Bo lands, and walks towards a small work area, next to a house facade.  
There's a pile of bricks, sand, a bag of cement, a wheelbarrow, and... a shovel.

REN BO (She grabs the shovel, and goes down the street towards the biker lying down).  
PARK SOO BONG - Ren-Bo, what are you going to do?  
PARK SOO BONG - Stop, you're going to end up killing him!  
REN BO (She turns towards Soo-Bong.)  
REN BO - So what?  
REN BO - He deserves it, they all deserve it!  
REN BO - All that gang, my parents, even Park Sin-Moo!  
REN BO (She turns to the high school student.)  
REN BO (She starts walking again, gazing fixedly and hatefully.)

While Ren-Bo is standing backwards, Soo-Bong sees her blinking.  
Intermittently, her silhouette loses its real consistency.

PARK SOO BONG - ... !!! (horrified)

Ren-Bo becomes a translucent shape delimited by lines.

# 07

Real world, in the penthouse bathroom.

JUNG DAE YOON - Cut! It's perfect.  
JUNG DAE YOON - It took a while, but you did well, Kang Chul.  
JUNG DAE YOON - As natural as if you'd done it in real life.  
KANG CHUL (Smile)  
JUNG DAE YOON - Good job.

The set is cleared, and an assistant is coming to help Han Hyo-Joo.

KANG CHUL CINE ASSISTANT - It's true that he seems to know how to handle this kind of thing.  
HYO JOO CINE ASSISTANT - Too bad he's fixed, otherwise he'd be really cute.  
HAN HYO JOO - Too bad mostly that he's mediocre the rest of the time.

As an assistant comes to help Kang Chul, his smartphone rings again.  
It says "Yeon-Joo", and he picks it up.

OH YEON JOO ~ (Affected) Honey! The fairy is disappearing!  
KANG CHUL - The fairy is disappearing? What's wrong with it?  
OH YEON JOO ~ ... ?!  
KANG CHUL - That's all she does all her life.  
OH YEON JOO ~ Noooooo! She's really disappearing, with dashes!  
KANG CHUL - What? Like my arm?  
OH YEON JOO ~ (Voice shaking) Yeeeees!  
OH YEON JOO ~ Looks like she's scratched from the manhwa!  
KANG CHUL - Talk to her, try to prove to her that she exists!

The two assistants on the set are watching Kang Chul.  
Then, they look at each other smiling, knocking their heads with a finger.

OH YEON JOO ~ I can't talk to her!  
KANG CHUL - She's completely disappeared?!  
OH YEON JOO ~ I don't know, she went to hide in the car!  
KANG CHUL - Look under the seats, that's the only place she could be.

While Kang Chul finishes his discussion, the remarks go on and on.

HYO JOO CINE ASSISTANT - Is he drinking or what?  
HAN HYO JOO - No, his breath didn't smell like alcohol.  
KANG CHUL CINE ASSISTANT - He must be a little nuts...  
HYO JOO CINE ASSISTANT - Especially the person he's talking to. Sounds like a severe case.  
HAN HYO JOO - No wonder it's his wife.  
HAN HYO JOO - I'm in a good position to know that this Oh Yeon-Joo has a serious grain of madness.  
JUNG DAE YOON - Yah, Kang Chul!  
KANG CHUL - (Puts away his smartphone) Yes, Director Jung?  
JUNG DAE YOON - Sorry, but we have to move one scene forward for tonight.  
JUNG DAE YOON - We won't be able to get the place rented for another day.  
JUNG DAE YOON - Then don't spend the night in the asylum!  
KANG CHUL - (sighs) God, that pile of shit had to come down during the busiest time of the shoot...

# 08

World of "Butterfly Girl", steep street, by day.  
Ren-Bo is transparent, bounded by lines.  
Soo-Bong watches the girl he fell in love with gradually cease to exist.

PARK SOO BONG : No, not that! Why?  
PARK SOO BONG : She doesn't behave like the heroine of manhwa anymore?  
PARK SOO BONG : Is it because of that?  
PARK SOO BONG : Why has she become hateful?  
PARK SOO BONG : I have to help her come to her senses.  
PARK SOO BONG (He sees flowers growing on a low wall above.)  
PARK SOO BONG : She loves flowers.  
PARK SOO BONG (He picks a big, beautiful white flower with thorns.)  
PARK SOO BONG - Ren-Bo!  
REN BO (She doesn't turn around, and keeps walking towards the schoolboy, holding the shovel).  
PARK SOO BONG - Ren-Bo! Do I deserve to be killed too?!  
REN BO (She feels hung up on the question, and turns around.)  
REN BO - Who knows?  
REN BO - I don't even know you...  
PARK SOO BONG (He approaches and hands her the flower as a present.)  
REN BO (Her eyes widen, horrified.)

Ren-Bo drops the shovel and holds her head with both hands.

# 09

Real world, in Oh Yeon-joo's car, middle of the day.  
Yeon-joo is looking for Fairy Spark in the passenger compartment.  
She sees Soo-bong appear.  
He's still holding his big flower in front of him.

OH YEON JOO - Huh?  
PARK SOO BONG - No, it's not for you, it's...  
OH YEON JOO - Soo-Bong! The fairy!  
OH YEON JOO - Look for the fairy!!!!  
PARK SOO BONG - The Fairy?  
OH YEON JOO (She bends over to look under her seat.)  
PARK SOO BONG - What the hell are you talking about?  
OH YEON JOO - Fairy Spark, you left her here earlier!  
OH YEON JOO - She is... (Straightens up to Soo-bong)  
OH YEON JOO - ... !!!

There's only a beautiful white flower on the front seat, instead of Soo-Bong.

OH YEON JOO - Raaah! (In a rage, she hits the flower with a great blow to crush it).  
OH YEON JOO - Ouch Ouch Ouch!  
OH YEON JOO (She shakes her hand, then removes the thorns planted in her palm.)  
OH YEON JOO - He drives me crazy doing this!  
OH YEON JOO - When I was in "W", it was the cross and banner to come back here.  
OH YEON JOO - And he's always jumping from one to the other!  
OH YEON JOO (She stops getting angry, and remains a second mouthful.)  
OH YEON JOO - Spark!  
OH YEON JOO (She starts looking around again.)  
OH YEON JOO - Is she still here or has she disappeared?  
OH YEON JOO - Disappeared? But in what way?

# 10

World of "Butterfly Girl", steep street, by day.  
Soo-Bong reappears in front of Ren-Bo, who is still holding her head.  
Ren-Bo has regained her normal substance and her wings are green and purple.

PARK SOO BONG - Ren-Bo, do you...  
PARK SOO BONG - ... !!! (He sees a bird in mid-flight that almost doesn't move.)  
PARK SOO BONG (He sees that Ren-Bo is almost motionless.)

Standing on a raised wall, Mr. Ladybug begins his introduction.

MR LADYBUG - Soo-Bong wanted to play the gallant.  
MR LADYBUG - But ransacking flowers is really not the right way to seduce a girl who respects them above all else!  
MR LADYBUG - Will Butterfly Girl be interested in such a loser?  
MR LADYBUG - Don't miss the monumental rake in this chapter!

The strange character disappears, time starts again.

REN BO - Soo-Bong?  
REN BO - Didn't you have a dead flower in your hands?  
PARK SOO BONG (He will reply.)  
PARK SOO BONG - ... ! (But again, time slows down.)

Mr Ladybug has just reappeared.

MR LADYBUG - Pfff, he gets off a little too easily, with a trick!

Mister Ladybug disappears again, time starts again.

PARK SOO BONG - A flower?  
PARK SOO BONG - No, you see.  
REN BO - I could have sworn.  
REN BO - Omo!  
REN BO (She looks at the unconscious biker, a bit lower.)  
REN BO - Did I do that?  
PARK SOO BONG - Don't you remember?  
REN BO - I... I... Yes, a little...  
REN BO - But that's impossible, how could I have done that?  
REN BO (She starts crying.)  
PARK SOO BONG (He takes her in his arms, and gently pats her back.)

Ren-Bo empties her tears on his shoulder.

REN BO - I don't know what came over me.  
REN BO - It wasn't me, it wasn't me!  
REN BO - Even though I wish they would have paid for the harm they do to me...  
PARK SOO BONG - I know Ren-Bo.  
PARK SOO BONG - You don't have to feel guilty.  
PARK SOO BONG - Something happened that was out of your control.  
REN BO - But what? How?  
PARK SOO BONG - I don't know, but I know you had nothing to do with it.  
PARK SOO BONG - Stay here, I'm going to make sure he's all right.  
REN BO (Overwhelmed)

Soo-bong walks down the street, and kneels down next to the high school student.  
He does some checking, then walks up the street to go back to Ren-Bo.

PARK SOO BONG - I think he's injured, but he's not in danger.  
PARK SOO BONG - Are you okay?  
REN BO - My wrist hurts.  
PARK SOO BONG - Let's go to your house, and call an ambulance for this high school boy on the way.

# 11

Ren-Bo's house and garden, in the afternoon.  
Soo-Bong and Ren-Bo arrive in view of a very cosy house.  
Ren-Bo's house looks like a fairy tale.  
The house is surrounded by a beautiful garden.  
There are dozens of different species of flowers.

REN BO - Tadam!

Ren-Bo looks at Soo-Bong with a big smile.

REN BO - This is my home!  
PARK SOO BONG : Looks like she's back on her feet, she moves so fast from one state to another...  
REN BO - Don't you like it?  
PARK SOO BONG - Even if I spent whole nights drawing this, it would never be this beautiful.  
REN BO - Can you draw?  
PARK SOO BONG - A little...  
REN BO - Could you draw me?  
PARK SOO BONG - Oh yes, certainly!  
REN BO - But pretty, eh? Not something ridiculous.  
PARK SOO BONG - I could do it with my eyes closed!  
PARK SOO BONG - Do you have drawing materials at home?  
REN BO - Ah, no...  
PARK SOO BONG - I'll bring a drawing of you next time.  
REN BO - And I'll buy some material, I'd like to see you do it for real.  
PARK SOO BONG - It might be a bit expensive, I draw on electronic tablets.  
REN BO - Really? You can't do it on paper?  
PARK SOO BONG - Yes, you're right. All you need is paper and a pencil.  
REN BO - If it's enough, I should have this, then.  
PARK SOO BONG - Oh, this flower!

Soo-Bong noticed a big white flower in Ren-Bo's garden.

REN BO - Do you know it?  
REN BO - That's weird, that's the one I thought I saw in your hands earlier.  
PARK SOO BONG - Uh, it's just that there were others like it over there.  
REN BO - Yes, they've swarmed, but they're coming from here.  
REN BO - This one I'm proud of.  
REN BO - You want to know the most amazing thing?  
PARK SOO BONG - Come on, tell me.  
REN BO - That's an Allamanda cathartica!  
PARK SOO BONG - ... ?  
REN BO - Oh that's right, you probably don't know anything about it...  
PARK SOO BONG - I'm not a horticulture student like you!  
REN BO - Huh? How do you know that?  
PARK SOO BONG - It's just... It seems obvious to me, with a garden like this.  
PARK SOO BONG - Otherwise, what's so incredible about this flower?  
REN BO - Normally, it only grows in Brazil, because it can't stand the cold.  
REN BO - They are yellow with thorns, only the heart is white.  
PARK SOO BONG - Apart from the thorns, is it really the same flower?  
REN BO - Yes, I cross-bred it with a species of thistle.  
PARK SOO BONG - Is it possible something like that?  
REN BO - I didn't really ask myself that question.  
REN BO - I did, and it worked, that's all!  
REN BO - As a result, it's turned all white, and not afraid of the cold anymore.  
PARK SOO BONG - It's incredible, only in a manwha it could exist.  
REN BO - And now look at this flower here. (She shows an orange rose)  
PARK SOO BONG - Where? This one?  
REN BO - Yes, try to feel it.  
PARK SOO BONG (He bends over to smell the flower.)  
PARK SOO BONG - Ouch! (He jumps and puts a hand on his buttock.)  
REN BO - Pfouah ah ah!  
PARK SOO BONG - ... !  
REN BO (She's holding a thorny branch in her hand, yellow wings.)  
PARK SOO BONG : I have kind of a feeling...  
REN BO - Ow, my wrist. (She lets go of the branch and holds her wrist.)  
PARK SOO BONG - Let's get the bandage on.

# 12

Ren-Bo's bringing Soo-bong inside the house.  
It looks like a fairy-tale setting, like a dwarf's house lost deep in the woods.  
The interior is quite rustic, with wicker baskets and wooden furniture.

# 13

They go into the kitchen, and Ren-Bo shows Soo-Bong a closet.

REN BO - It's in there.

Soo-Bong opens the closet, and pulls out a first aid kit.  
Then they go to the kitchen table, and Soo-Bong puts the first aid kit on it.  
The table is covered with painted tiles with country scenes.  
Soo-Bong opens the first aid kit and takes out the cream and bandage.  
Soo-Bong puts some cream on Ren-Bo's wrist, then blows a little on it.

REN BO - Hi hi, that tickles!  
PARK SOO BONG (He carefully wraps the bandage around her tiny wrist.)  
REN BO - You're really skilled with your hands.  
PARK SOO BONG - I have a Nonna doctor who taught me this kind of thing.  
REN BO - (Her wings turn orange) A Nonna?  
PARK SOO BONG - Um yes, but she's married to my Hyung, and they have a baby.  
REN BO - (Her wings turn green) Aaaaah. Yes. That's good.  
REN BO - I'm glad you told me a little bit about yourself.  
REN BO - You're so mysterious...  
PARK SOO BONG - There you go, that's it.  
REN BO - I feel better already.  
REN BO - Thanks Soo-Bong.  
REN BO - If I knew you better, I could call you Oppa...  
REN BO - Even without that, by the way.  
PARK SOO BONG - Don't you already have an Oppa?  
REN BO - Sin-Moo?  
PARK SOO BONG - Yes, he seems nice to you...  
REN BO - I'm not sure what's happening to me right now...  
REN BO - When I think about him now, I find him so depressing.  
REN BO - Then I blame myself, because he helped me so often.  
PARK SOO BONG (He presents his palm.)  
PARK SOO BONG - All right, so high five!  
REN BO - ???  
PARK SOO BONG - To be your Oppa...  
REN BO (She smiles and raises her valid hand, ready to type.)  
REN BO (Then she puts her hand down and frowns looking sideways.)  
REN BO - Mmmh...  
REN BO - We'll see that later.  
REN BO - Just in case...  
PARK SOO BONG - Huh?  
REN BO - ...  
REN BO - How would you like to have an ice cream on the veranda?  
PARK SOO BONG - I think I'd like everything with you ...  
REN BO - Hi hi! I'll get this from the fridge.  
REN BO - You, take the cups out of the cupboard next door.

# 14

They stand up, one beside the other, taking their respective utensils.  
While Soo-bong is rummaging around in the closet, he gets embarrassed.  
A large yellow wing comes flapping regularly in his face.  
The contact is very soft and feels like a caress, but it is also annoying.  
Ren-Bo stands back, as if nothing had happened, with her head in the fridge.

REN BO - Pfouh ouh ouh!  
PARK SOO BONG - Aaah, I can see you're doing that on purpose!  
PARK SOO BONG - But if it's too hot, I'll hire you as a fan.

# 15

Ren-Bo and Soo-Bong are sitting opposite each other.  
They are sitting around a marble table on the porch of the house.  
Pots of falling plants are hanging from the upper beams.  
Ren-Bo finishes preparing the ice cream.  
She sprays whipped cream on the cups with a pressurized spray can.  
Then she plants cigarette cakes in the cream.

REN BO - "Dame blanche", an ice cream in the French style, my favorite...  
PARK SOO BONG - I noticed something earlier.  
PARK SOO BONG - You seem to fly a lot easier now.  
REN BO - Yes, I feel like I'm doing this naturally, without thinking about it.  
REN BO - But I get tired quickly. (She hides a hand under the table.)  
REN BO (She smiles and extends the other arm horizontally, with the top of the hand up. Her wings turn yellow).  
PARK SOO BONG - ... ?  
REN BO - (Looks up) Oh! Looks like it's going to rain.  
PARK SOO BONG (By reflex, he also extends his hand to check if he feels a drop, and looks up).  
PARK SOO BONG - (sees the roof of the porch) Huh? But we're safe here.  
REN BO - Yah! (Like a spring-mounted devil, she throws herself forward.)  
REN BO (She reaches out the hand she was hiding and holding the pressurized can. She sprays the whole whipped cream can in Soo-Bong face.)  
REN BO - Ah ah ah!

Soo-Bong's face is completely covered.

PARK SOO BONG - Koff, Koff. (He swallowed whipped cream crosswise.)  
REN BO - (gets scared) Oh no! Soo-Bong...

# 16

Real world, Oh Yeon-joo's car, middle of the day.

PARK SOO BONG - Koff, Koff.  
OH YEON JOO - WAAaaAah! (surprised)  
OH YEON JOO - Why do you look like that?  
PARK SOO BONG - Koff, Koff, give me a break.  
OH YEON JOO (She pulls out a tissue and wipes Soo-bong's face.)  
OH YEON JOO - At least make sure you stay either there or here.  
OH YEON JOO - Try not to rush her, damn it!  
PARK SOO BONG - But Nonna, that girl can get emotional just by seeing a butterfly land on a flower...  
OH YEON JOO (She pulls out another tissue and loses sight of Soo-Bong for a second.)  
OH YEON JOO (When she reaches out her hand to wipe his face, there is nothing instead.)  
OH YEON JOO - That's not true, we'll be here all day.

# 17

World of "Butterfly Girl", Ren-Bo's veranda, late afternoon.  
Soo-Bong reappears in front of Ren-Bo.  
She's leaning on the table, her head resting on her hands, as if she's waiting for him.

REN BO - When I saw you disappear, I thought it couldn't have been that bad.  
PARK SOO BONG (He takes a towel to clean his face.)  
REN BO - Where do you go when you do that?  
PARK SOO BONG - Well... I'm actually teleporting.  
REN BO - So you're not just away, in the vacuum?  
PARK SOO BONG - No, I was just visiting Nonna.  
PARK SOO BONG - As you can see, she cleaned my face.  
REN BO - Oh yes, I see.  
REN BO (She's pensive for a moment, as if she was trying to think about other facets of the mystery).  
REN BO (Then she shakes her head, as if it's too complicated.)  
REN BO - Since you're here, you could give me a hand.  
REN BO - Time to water the plants.  
PARK SOO BONG - Sure, okay.

# 18

They get up from the table and go into the garden, next to the wall of the house.  
Ren-Bo opens an outside tap and fills a watering can.

REN BO - It's better if you take the watering can, so as not to damage the plants.  
REN BO (She hands the filled watering can to Soo-Bong, her wings turn yellow.)  
REN BO - Take care of that square over there. (She points to a flowerbed)

Soo-Bong complies, and goes near the plants with the watering can.

PARK SOO BONG (He starts whistling while watering.)  
PARK SOO BONG (He feels raindrops, which land on his face.)  
PARK SOO BONG - Ren-Bo, I have a feeling it really starts raining.  
PARK SOO BONG - We're watering for nothing.  
REN BO - Hi hi hi! (Ren-Bo's laughter comes from above.)  
PARK SOO BONG (He raises his head and has just enough time to see Ren-Bo flying a few meters above him).

Immediately, Ren-Bo fully opens the valve of a garden hose she's holding in her hands.

PARK SOO BONG (He takes a huge shower.)  
REN BO - You still had some whipped cream on you!  
REN BO - Ah ah ah!

Suddenly, the garden hose is misfiring, due to air bubbles stuck in it.  
Ren-Bo is completely destabilized, unable to fly.  
She crashes into Soo-Bong, and knocks him down.  
When Soo-Bong hits the ground, he crashes his head into a big garden gnome.  
Slumped over Soo-Bong, Ren-Bo notices.

REN BO - Oh no! Mr. Green Hand!  
REN BO (She feels something lower and looks at her chest.)  
REN BO (Her eyes get bigger and bigger.)

Soo-Bong accidentally put his hand on her chest.

# 19

Real world, Oh Yeon-joo's car, middle of the day.

OH YEON JOO (She's reading manhwa on her smartphone.)  
OH YEON JOO - It sucks, the chapters are too short.  
OH YEON JOO (Drops of water landing on her smartphone. )  
OH YEON JOO - Tsss... (Jaded, she looks at the passenger seat.)  
OH YEON JOO - OMOgOglebroloLOOooo !!! (She jumps, surprised and scared)

Yeon-Joo was expecting to see Soo-bong, not a huge garden gnome instead of his head.

PARK SOO BONG - (Can't see) Nonna? Is that you? Am I back?  
OH YEON JOO - What happened to you?  
PARK SOO BONG - Ren-Bo is having a fit of acute teasing. It's her time, just like the cats.  
OH YEON JOO - Damn it, it's all published!  
OH YEON JOO - Try to hold at least 5 pages.  
PARK SOO BONG - Could you help me to...

# 20

PARK SOO BONG - ...take this off?

The garden gnome is removed from Soo-Bong's head by Ren-Bo.  
The first thing he sees is Ren-Bo's smiling, but somewhat devastated face.

REN BO - Are you okay, you didn't hurt yourself?  
PARK SOO BONG - I'm okay, I think I've been through worse today.  
REN BO - Are you cool enough to put up with me?  
PARK SOO BONG - That's your character, I like it when you're cheerful.  
REN BO (Conniving glance)  
PARK SOO BONG (Conniving glance)  
REN BO - I'm still a little sad for Mr. Green Hands...  
REN BO (She looks at the damaged garden gnome she is holding in her hands.)  
PARK SOO BONG (Laughing and hiding.)  
PARK SOO BONG - Maybe when you wake up tomorrow morning, he'll be back...  
REN BO - Are you going to bring me another one during the night?  
REN BO - But it won't be him, he was unique.  
PARK SOO BONG - I might surprise you...  
REN BO - You got it!  
REN BO - But now...  
REN BO - Would you draw me?  
REN BO - Oppa...  
PARK SOO BONG (shy and emotional)  
REN BO (pink wings)  
PARK SOO BONG - All right, let's go.

Soo-Bong dusts for a few seconds, to remove the grass and dirt from his clothes.  
He chases away a small thorn that's planted on the top of his hand.  
Soo-bong doesn't pay attention to the microscopic drop of blood the thorn caused.

# 21

FLASH, End image: Soft and shy Ren-Bo + moved and shy Soo-Bong.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **PHOTO-DRAMA Version (recommended) :**   
<http://w4worlds.fr/html/W_Saison2_Script10_US.html>   
<http://w4worlds.fr/html/W_Saison2_Script10_FR.html>

EPISODE 10

# 01

World of "Butterfly Girl", village street, late afternoon.  
Park Sin-Moo is in his blue sports car.  
He's driving down a street on the outskirts of the village, at the bottom of a hill.  
His car arrives at a crossroads, crossing the street leading to Ren-Bo's house.  
Sin-Moo sees an inanimate biker on the ground, a little higher up the street going up the hill.  
He immediately parks his sports car.

# 02

Park Sin-Moo gets out of his car and goes to examine the body.  
This is the mean student who was injured by Ren-Bo.  
The wounded man regains consciousness.  
Park Sin-Moo shows him three fingers of his hand.

PARK SIN MOO - Can you count my fingers?  
HIGH SCHOOL RAE NAM - Am I alive?  
PARK SIN MOO - You were in a motorcycle accident.  
PARK SIN MOO - Did a vehicle hit you?  
HIGH SCHOOL RAE NAM - An accident?  
HIGH SCHOOL RAE NAM - No, they tried to kill me.  
PARK SIN MOO - What do you mean? Did you see your attacker?  
HIGH SCHOOL RAE NAM - That guy wearing a suit, and the girl with butterfly wings.  
PARK SIN MOO - How the hell...  
HIGH SCHOOL RAE NAM - That guy... He turned her into a killer!  
PARK SIN MOO - ... ! (seized by fright)  
PARK SIN MOO - Please don't... don't tell anyone.  
HIGH SCHOOL RAE NAM - That's not my intention.  
HIGH SCHOOL RAE NAM - I've seen you before, you're the weird guy... Always stuck to that awful girl, like a doggie.

A siren sounds, and an ambulance is coming from the end of the street.  
Park Sin-Moo straightens up, and slowly backs away, morally affected.

HIGH SCHOOL RAE NAM - If I were you, I would take the opportunity to forget this horror.  
HIGH SCHOOL RAE NAM - Hey hey. (He sneers painfully, because of the wound.)  
HIGH SCHOOL RAE NAM - You're completely out of the game, poor thing...

# 03

Park Sin-Moo doesn't return to his vehicle.  
He climbs up the sloping street leading to Ren-Bo's house.  
He's coming in sight of Ren-Bo's house.  
Park Sin-Moo sees from a distance, in the garden, a scene to break his heart.  
Ren-Bo and Soo-Bong are lying in the grass, wet or sweating.  
Ren-Bo gets up helping Soo-Bong.  
Ren-Bo gently removes some debris from Soo-Bong's hair.  
They exchange a few words and smile at each other.  
The wind brings a word to Park Sin-Moo's ears, a little more pronounced than the others...  
"Oppa".  
Then, they walk into the house together holding hands.

# 04

Ren-Bo's house, bedroom, late afternoon.  
Ren-Bo is in her bedroom with Soo-Bong.  
Like the rest of her house, Ren-Bo's room looks like a fairy tale.  
Flowerpots, falling flowers, baskets of flowers on the walls.  
Stuffed bears and rabbits, wooden airplanes hanging from the ceiling.   
There are also some more modern elements.  
An impressive sound system, colourful light spots.

PARK SOO BONG - Impressive.  
REN BO - It is well known that plants love music.  
PARK SOO BONG - What kind of style do you listen to?  
REN BO - Never mind.  
PARK SOO BONG - ... ?!

Ren-Bo rummages through a drawer in her wooden desk.  
Soo-bong comes over to take a look.

REN BO - Here are some black pencils, I've got some colouring pencils too.  
PARK SOO BONG - That's perfect. Give me that too. (He points to an object in the drawer.)

Ren-Bo pulls out some kind of black deformed plate.

REN BO - Are you sure? I don't feel like it's for drawing.  
REN BO - Plus, it's all dented.  
REN BO - I don't even remember why it's there anymore.  
PARK SOO BONG - It's graphite, it's very good for shadow effects.  
PARK SOO BONG - What kind of paper do you have?  
REN BO - Ordinary sheets.  
PARK SOO BONG - Don't you have anything bigger?  
REN BO - Oh yes, but that's just big sheets for the photocopiers.  
PARK SOO BONG - If there's nothing else, that's still the best.

Soo-Bong sees a block of thick, rough sheets on the desk.

PARK SOO BONG - But wait... What about this?  
REN BO - These are leaflets for herbariums.  
REN BO - It's all rough, I don't think you can draw on it.  
PARK SOO BONG (He feels the thickness of the sheet, slides his finger over its surface.)  
PARK SOO BONG (thinking)  
REN BO - ... ?!  
PARK SOO BONG - They have texture, authentic nature, irregular off-white color.  
PARK SOO BONG - I think I can adapt to it, the artistic rendering could be exceptional.  
REN BO - What should I do?  
PARK SOO BONG - Sit on this stool, wings spread out.  
PARK SOO BONG - And above all, don't move.

Ren-Bo sits on the stool and spreads her green, pink and yellow wings.

REN BO - Like this?  
PARK SOO BONG - Yes. Just a second... (he's going to examine the light spots)  
PARK SOO BONG - How do you turn on these spots?  
REN BO - The switches are above the sound system.

Soo-Bong closes the curtain of the window, to create a bit of darkness.  
Then he switches different light spots on and off.  
He looks at Ren-Bo to check the results of his tests, and finds the right combination.  
Ren-Bo is illuminated in a sophisticated way with colours from different angles.  
Soo-Bong turns on a small light on the desk to see what he is drawing.

PARK SOO BONG - I'm going to do the same drawing twice.  
PARK SOO BONG - One for you and one for me.  
PARK SOO BONG (He starts drawing...)

# 05

5 minutes later...

REN BO - Will it take much longer?  
PARK SOO BONG - Be patient, you are in a very comfortable position.  
PARK SOO BONG - Did you know that in art schools, the models suffer martyrdom to respect 10 minute poses?  
REN BO - Some people come in art schools to stand motionless?  
PARK SOO BONG - Yes, during nude sketching sessions.  
REN BO - What? Those people get all naked?  
REN BO - In front of everyone?!?  
PARK SOO BONG - Modesty doesn't matter.  
PARK SOO BONG - Students only think about anatomy, accuracy and outlines.  
PARK SOO BONG - This is by far the best exercise for learning to draw.  
REN BO - Bah! As long as you don't ask me to get naked...  
REN BO - Although you could make a funny face!  
REN BO - Hi hi!

But Soo-Bong stays focused.  
He regularly raises his pencil upright, closing one eye, to check the plumbness.  
He also uses graphite and colored pencils.  
He has already changed sheets of paper to complete the second drawing.  
He gauges his drawings, with a worried look.

REN BO - Can't you do it?  
PARK SOO BONG - Mmmh, that's good, but something is missing...  
PARK SOO BONG (He is then intrigued by a jar, placed at the top of the desk's shelf.)  
PARK SOO BONG - What is it?  
REN BO - Flower petals.  
REN BO - I put them inside this, only when they are dying.  
PARK SOO BONG (He gets up and opens the jar.)  
PARK SOO BONG - It's incredible!  
PARK SOO BONG - Their colours are as bright as if they were alive.  
REN BO - Manufacturing Secret! (She winks.)  
PARK SOO BONG (smile)  
PARK SOO BONG - Can I use them?  
REN BO - Huh? If you want.  
REN BO - Even though it looks weird to me...

Soo-bong takes a tube of glue, and arranges the petals on his two drawings.

# 06

PARK SOO BONG - I'm done.  
REN BO - Phew, I'll never start a career as an art model.

Ren-Bo flaps her wings to relax, then reopens the window curtains.

REN BO - Can I see?  
PARK SOO BONG - Here. (he gives her the drawing)  
REN BO (She looks at the drawing and takes a big breath of air.)  
REN BO (Tears come to her eyes.)  
PARK SOO BONG (He doesn't understand, he expected to see her happy and satisfied.)

# 07

Ren-Bo's eyes don't have a superficial expression.  
They're sunken, swollen, a little gray and bloodshot.  
Ren-Bo is prey to a deep feeling, a distress that takes her breath away.  
Something is touching her deep in her heart.  
She is facing a totally unexpected mirror of herself.  
She barely dares to touch the drawing with her finger.  
The portrait drawn by Soo-Bong has a pronounced aesthetic because of the grain of the leaf.  
The drawing is not just faithful and well executed.  
Ren-Bo's emotions come out intensely, a mixture of joy and great sadness.  
And above all...  
Ren-Bo's wings have been depicted with flower petals of all colors.  
The drawing has a soul, a hidden meaning beyond the magnificent.

REN BO (look at the drawing)  
REN BO (She looks up to watch Soo-Bong.)  
PARK SOO BONG (He looks at her, also moved.)

For a brief moment, Soo-Bong flashes, blurred by colored interference.

REN BO (She tries to speak but can't find any words.)  
PARK SOO BONG (He is receptive to Ren-Bo's emotion and feels it.)

A new interference appears, and Soo-Bong becomes cut off by drawn outlines.

REN BO - (Broken voice, cries) Soo-Bong...  
PARK SOO BONG (Unable to speak, he starts crying too.)

Slowly, Soo-Bong becomes gradually transparent, bounded by contours.

REN BO (Painful gaze, simple and transparent sincerity.)  
PARK SOO BONG (His gaze becomes painful, sharing Ren-Bo's emotion.)

Soo-Bong becomes more and more transparent, and sizzles in colorful strokes.

REN BO (In tears, she looks at him as if she were talking to him telepathically.)  
PARK SOO BONG (Tears in his eyes, he looks at her as if he were talking to her telepathically.)

Very slowly, Soo-bong disappears completely, the second drawing in his hand...

REN BO (She is now alone, crying.)

# 08

Real world, Seoul street, middle of the day.  
Oh Yeon-joo's still in her stationary car.  
She's talking to Kang Chul on the phone.

OH YEON JOO - I'll take care of Soo-bong. Go home instead, I'll meet you there.

Kang Chul drives a red sports car, identical to W.'s.

KANG CHUL ~ Okay. However, I will also have a shooting session tonight.  
PARK SOO BONG - Boo-hoo Boo-hoo...  
KANG CHUL ~ Soo-bong?  
PARK SOO BONG (He's crying, sitting in the front passenger seat.)  
OH YEON JOO (Notice Soo-Bong) Yes, he's back...  
PARK SOO BONG (He is looking at a large drawing on thick, rustic paper.)  
OH YEON JOO - See you later, kiss! (she hangs up)

# 09

OH YEON JOO (She puts her hand on Soo-Bong's shoulder, to comfort him.)  
PARK SOO BONG (Crying)  
OH YEON JOO - Are you okay?  
PARK SOO BONG - Let it go, it will pass. Sniff.  
OH YEON JOO - Please tell me you're not going to disappear again, leaving me that paper?  
PARK SOO BONG - No, I feel like I've definitely come back.  
OH YEON JOO - Is that what makes you sad?  
PARK SOO BONG - Not only. (He looks at the drawing.)  
OH YEON JOO (She looks at the drawing from a distance.)  
PARK SOO BONG (He hands her the paper, Yeon-Joo takes the picture.)  
OH YEON JOO - So this is what she looks like flesh and bone?!  
PARK SOO BONG - Slightly less pretty...  
OH YEON JOO - ... (gaping mouth of admiration)  
OH YEON JOO - Lord...  
OH YEON JOO - She's so beautiful, I can't believe my eyes.  
PARK SOO BONG - I'm her Oppa now, hey hey.  
OH YEON JOO - You're crazy, Soo-bong!  
PARK SOO BONG - I think I'm going crazy for love...  
OH YEON JOO - Do you love her... sincerely?  
PARK SOO BONG - At first it was more like a dream.  
PARK SOO BONG - But now it is.  
PARK SOO BONG - She completely moves me.  
OH YEON JOO - A cartoonist who falls in love with the girl he's drawing...  
PARK SOO BONG - It's still less twisted than a girl falling in love with the guy drawn by her father.  
OH YEON JOO - Yah! (She hits him on the shoulder.)  
OH YEON JOO - There's only a cartoonist too dreamy to love such a whimsical girl!  
PARK SOO BONG - Yes...  
PARK SOO BONG - She's the ultimate dream girl you'd like to see in a drama...

They laugh, so Soo-Bong releases his overload of nervous tension.

# 10

Oh Sung-Moo's house, in the afternoon.  
Yeon-Joo parks her car near the house.  
Oh Yeon-joo and Soo-bong get out of the car and go into the house.

OH YEON JOO - Honey?

The main room is deserted.  
Yeon-Joo goes to their private room and office.

# 11

Kang Chul sits relaxed in the office chair.  
He has his index finger on one lip, absorbed in reading the paper version of the manhwa "Butterfly Girl".  
The desktop screen displays an image of a recent episode of the Webtoon version.  
Yeon-joo enters the room, followed by Soo-bong.

OH YEON JOO - Ah! There you are.  
PARK SOO BONG - Hyung!  
KANG CHUL (He came out of concentration.)  
KANG CHUL (He just smiles at them.)  
OH YEON JOO (She puts down her bag and kisses her husband.)  
PARK SOO BONG - (Embarrassed) I'll get us some tea. (He leaves the room)

# 12

Soo-bong comes back to the room with a tea tray.  
Yeon-joo is sitting on her husband's lap.  
She waves to Soo-bong to sit on a seat.  
Kang Chul scrolls the last page of the webtoon on the computer screen.  
The screen shows a picture of Ren-Bo crying.

KANG CHUL - I've had time to go through your adventures, Soo-Bong.  
PARK SOO BONG (He looks up at the ceiling, embarrassed).  
KANG CHUL - It looks pretty good in the manhwa. (He winks at him.)  
PARK SOO BONG - There aren't too many script errors?  
KANG CHUL - Well...  
KANG CHUL - The situations are of the burlesque comedy type, a bit ridiculous.  
KANG CHUL - But it goes well with your character.  
PARK SOO BONG (Smiling, he waves a finger pointing at Kang Chul, to scold him.)  
KANG CHUL - The only mistake, I made it myself.  
PARK SOO BONG - What do you mean? You weren't even there.  
KANG CHUL - About Fairy Spark, when Yeon-joo asked me...

{Flashback R - Yeon-Joo is in her car with Fairy Spark, Ep09.}

OH YEON JOO - Soo-Bong is always going back and forth.  
OH YEON JOO - He came back with Fairy Spark, but left without her!  
KANG CHUL - What?! The fairy stayed here?!  
OH YEON JOO - Yeeeees!  
OH YEON JOO - What's it going to do if she stays away from Ren-Bo?  
KANG CHUL - Normally none, as they are two separate personalities.

{End Flashback.}

KANG CHUL - It had become clear that she was not an imaginary character. So I deduced that Fairy Spark and Ren-Bo had independent existences.  
OH YEON JOO - It was their separation into two different worlds that led Ren-Bo to change her mindset?  
KANG CHUL - I think so. There must be a secret link between her and the Fairy. Something unknown that writer Jang Soo-Bin didn't foresee.  
OH YEON JOO - And why did Soo-Bong spend his time going back and forth ?  
OH YEON JOO - I thought I was going crazy.  
KANG CHUL - If only it were an exact science...  
KANG CHUL - There's no guarantee that the phenomena encountered for "W" will occur identically.  
PARK SOO BONG - Ren-Bo is very sensitive, it's normal that she easily triggers an end of chapter.  
KANG CHUL - There must be other variables, because there weren't as many chapters the first time you encountered her.  
KANG CHUL - This remains a partial observation, and without any real certainty, but...  
KANG CHUL - When Ren-Bo worries about someone else, the end of a chapter is immediately followed by a new chapter.  
KANG CHUL - And when she experiences a shared emotion, the chapter ends definitively.  
OH YEON JOO - Considering the number of chapters, we didn't make fun of the readers.  
OH YEON JOO - Even if they are too short, the totality published is far superior to an ordinary release.  
KANG CHUL - And it's not over yet...  
PARK SOO BONG - What do you mean?  
KANG CHUL - The repercussions!  
PARK SOO BONG - What is...?  
KANG CHUL - The manhwa is now autonomous. It will become difficult to influence.  
KANG CHUL - The consequences of your visit will appear.  
OH YEON JOO - Apart from sentimental intrigues, what else could happen in a romantic manhwa?

# 13

World of "Butterfly Girl", Ren-Bo's house, sunset.  
Park Sin-Moo is still in front of Ren-Bo's house, on the street.  
He's on his knees on the ground, crying.

{Flashback P - In front of Ren-Bo's house, late afternoon.}

Park Sin-Moo is watching the house, worried.  
He sees the curtains closing at Ren-Bo's bedroom window.

{End Flashback.}.

A girl approaches Sin-Moo.  
We can recognize Eun-ji, one of the bitches that was bullying Ren-bo.

EUN JI - Sin-Moo...  
PARK SIN MOO (He gets up immediately and tries to look good.)  
EUN JI (She offers him a piece of gum.)  
EUN JI - It helps to keep an optimistic face.  
PARK SIN MOO (He accepts the gift and chews the chewing gum.)  
PARK SIN MOO - What are you doing here, Eun-ji?

{Flashback R - Road down the hill, late afternoon.}

An ambulance is parked at the intersection of the road leading to Ren-bo house.  
The tall, mean student is lying on a stretcher, Eun-ji is approaching.

EUN JI - Rae-Nam? What happened to you?  
HIGH SCHOOL RAE NAM - Ah ah! Who would've thought there'd be a second nutcase to fall for that insect girl.  
HIGH SCHOOL RAE NAM - I'd be you, I'd take the opportunity to get your future surgeon back...

{End Flashback.}

EUN JI - That big bully Rae-Nam told me you were around. And probably in worse condition than he is.  
PARK SIN MOO - I don't need pity from your gang of offenders.  
EUN JI - I don't spend my life hanging out with them. You know I have other plans.  
PARK SIN MOO - In the meantime, you're one of the bastards persecuting Ren-Bo.  
EUN JI - That's fair enough, isn't it?  
EUN JI - Why would I let a monster like that steal what's dear to me?  
PARK SIN MOO - What an excuse...  
EUN JI - I just follow others. With or without me, it would be the same.  
PARK SIN MOO - Pfuuu... (he nods with a sigh.)  
EUN JI - Is she still with that older guy?  
PARK SIN MOO - He's at her house.  
EUN JI - Ouch, I can imagine very well at what they are busy with.  
EUN JI - If they've drawn the curtains, that means everything!  
PARK SIN MOO (morally bumped)  
EUN JI (She whispers in his ear.)  
EUN JI - I could very well cheer you up in the same way, Oppa.  
PARK SIN MOO - So you're still holding on to me?  
EUN JI (She turns around him, leaving her index finger on his jacket.)  
EUN JI - And you, why would you cling to this mistake of mother nature?  
PARK SIN MOO (He watches her circling around him.)  
EUN JI - A girl who throws you in the trash can overnight, for the first guy who comes along.  
EUN JI - It's definitely screwed up for you, Oppa.  
PARK SIN MOO (turns his head to watch her.)  
EUN JI - In addition to being horrible, she is unstable and mentally disturbed. In any case, you'll never get anywhere with her.  
EUN JI - You should think about a backup plan...  
PARK SIN MOO (He is staring straight ahead.)  
PARK SIN MOO (Slowly shaking his head, performing several signs of negation.)  
PARK SIN MOO - You could have sincerely compassionate.  
PARK SIN MOO - But you've only come to tear down what little I have left.  
EUN JI - (Worried) No, I just want you to accept reality.  
PARK SIN MOO - (crying) I'll tell you what my reality is going to be...  
PARK SIN MOO - (angrily) I'm going to throw away all my self-esteem.  
EUN JI - ... !  
PARK SIN MOO - I'll swallow my jealousy.  
PARK SIN MOO - And because I love Ren-Bo, I'll wait for her.  
EUN JI - What?  
PARK SIN MOO - I'll overlook her temporary relationship with this guy.  
EUN JI - What if they get married?  
PARK SIN MOO - Doesn't matter, one day they'll break up.  
PARK SIN MOO - And no matter what happens, I'll always be there for her.  
EUN JI - This is insane!  
PARK SIN MOO - Is it so insane to care about someone so much?  
EUN JI - Are you going to do this for the most hideous of creatures?  
EUN JI - And sacrifice your future?  
PARK SIN MOO - Always insulting her, belittling her, or worse.  
PARK SIN MOO - You disgust me.  
EUN JI (Wounded in the heart)  
PARK SIN MOO - I never want to see you again.  
EUN JI - Oppa, no!

Desperate, Eun-ji rushes to Sin-Moo to grab his jacket.  
But he stops her movement with one hand, and with the other hand, he slaps her.  
(Spaf!)

PARK SIN MOO - Go away!!!!

Eun-ji walks down the street backwards, limping, and looking at Park Sin-Moo.  
She's strangled by sobs, misunderstanding, denial, despair.

# 14

Eun-ji stops further down the street, out of sight, and vomits quickly.  
Her face is swollen, her makeup dripping with tears.  
She tries to wipe her mouth, nose and eyes with a trembling hand.

EUN JI - Maybe I had a little pity for this handicapped girl.  
EUN JI - But you shouldn't have pushed me over the edge, Oppa.  
EUN JI - I'm going to get rid of that bug girl forever.  
EUN JI - And it's you who will come back to me, once she's gone.

# 15

Eun-ji drops to the ground and cries more, softer.  
That meeting between Park Sin-Moo and Eun-ji has an eyewitness.  
Further down the street, a worried high school student looks at Eun-ji with passion.  
He carries a trembling hand in front of his mouth.  
And further down the street, another girl looks at that worried high schooler.  
With her hand on her heart, she's on the verge of tears.  
And so on, until the local grocer and the little old lady from the neighborhood...

# 16

Real world, Oh Sung-Moo's house, late afternoon.  
Kang Chul is in the bedroom and office, with Yeon-Joo and Soo-Bong.  
He's configuring the computer's network settings.

KANG CHUL - I've opened a network access. If there are real-time events on the tablet, we will see them on this screen as well.  
KANG CHUL - This will allow us to monitor the manhwa before it is officially released automatically.  
KANG CHUL - Let's see if it works... (He clicks on the "validate" button).

In the main room, a drawing showing Eun-Ji is materializing on the graphics tablet.  
In the bedroom, suddenly, the image on the computer screen changes.  
The drawing showing Eun-ji crying appears on the computer screen.

OH YEON JOO - This is Eun-ji, Park Sin-Moo's girl in love.  
KANG CHUL - She's about to pull a twist.  
PARK SOO BONG - She's just a minor character, her wickedness never goes very far.  
OH YEON JOO - That kind of bitch could ruin your relationship with Ren-Bo.  
PARK SOO BONG - She's just good at getting slapped around without saying anything.  
OH YEON JOO (She looks at Soo-Bong with a worried expression.)  
PARK SOO BONG - Nonna, stop scaring me like that!  
PARK SOO BONG - It makes my bowels move.  
KANG CHUL (grim and serious)  
PARK SOO BONG (He sees Kang Chul's serious face and becomes even more insecure).  
PARK SOO BONG - Hyung, is something wrong?  
KANG CHUL - Is there a risk that she might try something dangerous?  
PARK SOO BONG - How would she do that? She's not a gangster, she doesn't kill people!  
KANG CHUL - My instincts are sending me the wrong signals.  
PARK SOO BONG - You're not Spider-Man with his super-sense, though!  
OH YEON JOO - Chul also has the intuition of a comic book character...  
PARK SOO BONG - (Staggering) You're making me die of anxiety, both of you.  
KANG CHUL - This scene shouldn't have happened.  
KANG CHUL - She is pushed back to the wall, because of Park Sin-Moo's reaction.  
KANG CHUL - Reaction caused by your meeting with Ren-Bo.  
OH YEON JOO - Yes, this is typically the kind of case that can escalate unpredictably.  
PARK SOO BONG - (Exasperated) I'm going to draw her falling into a manhole.  
OH YEON JOO - It's a bit harsh to rush her into a fatal accident.  
PARK SOO BONG - She will get away with a broken leg.  
KANG CHUL - Do it! Let's take advantage that the manhwa can be modified, as long as you're not inside it.  
KANG CHUL (He looks at his watch.)  
KANG CHUL - I have to go to my shooting location this evening. It's a two hour drive.  
KANG CHUL - Let's hope you won't be summoned in the manhwa during that time.  
PARK SOO BONG - Hyung, all she has to do is think of me, it could happen right away!  
KANG CHUL - It's not systematic.  
KANG CHUL - She may think of you several times without effect, until the right time.  
PARK SOO BONG - Are you sure?  
KANG CHUL - Before the end of "W", I had to learn to control my emotions to travel, and force my own chapter endings.  
KANG CHUL - This allowed me to experience the difference between desired and hazardous travel.  
KANG CHUL - So yes, I am sure.

# 17

World of "Butterfly Girl", the capital of the country, sunset.  
The sun has just set in the world of "Butterfly Girl".  
In the imaginary capital of this country, the buildings are plunged into shadow.  
Yet there is one, whose top still receives the last rays of the sun.  
The light is reflected on the glass and steel walls of a huge 600m high building, which looks like a bunker.  
(Phone ringing.)  
On the top floor facade, a logo displays the company name: "@Jin@".  
The bay window next to it is twice as high as the windows on the lower floors.  
Inside, an armchair is turned towards the window, facing the glowing red late sunset.  
Sitting in the armchair, a powerful man in his sixties is answering the phone.  
Since he's facing the window, we can't see his face.  
We can't see the rest of the office either.

JIN FEMALE OPERATOR ~ President Jin?

The atmosphere is dense, charged with a homogenous and dissipated remnant of smoke.

JIN IN JIN - What?

The man is holding an extinguished cigar, behind a sumptuous desk, on which a glass bar is placed.  
It bears the inscription: "@President Jin In-Jin@".  
The furniture is made of old carved wood, which contradicts the modern aspect of the building.

JIN FEMALE OPERATOR ~ A high school student girl is at the reception.  
JIN FEMALE OPERATOR ~ She says she has something unique for you... personally.  
JIN IN JIN - You disturb me for a child? Fold your stuff, you're fired.  
JIN FEMALE OPERATOR ~ Sorry President. She also has a proof.  
JIN IN JIN - Send her up.  
JIN IN JIN - I'll bury you both, if it's a trifle.

# 18

Jin In-Jin's office, nightfall.  
The huge double carved wooden door of the office opens.  
A receptionist introduces Eun-ji in the room.  
We can't see the rest of the office.  
Eun-ji is about to enter, but she stops all movement, her breath taken away.  
Her frantic eyes scan the inside in all directions, sometimes looking very high.  
Eun-ji is terrified of what she sees.  
President Jin In-Jin is still facing the window, his face not visible.

JIN IN JIN - Approach.

Eun-ji's feet are groping in small steps, hesitant.  
After about 20 meters, she finds herself in front of the desk.

JIN IN JIN - Show.

With her trembling hands, Eun-Ji puts her smartphone on the desk.  
Jin In-Jin grabs the object and looks.  
He suddenly stands up, turns around, and looks at the smartphone.  
Jin In-Jin's face expresses an unspeakable fascination, a cruel wonder.  
The image displayed on the smartphone shows a picture taken on the spot.  
In appearance, it would be 3 high school girls harassing another one, in the back of a garden.  
However, the threatened girl is Ren-Bo, whose butterfly wings are fully visible.

JIN IN JIN - A piece of such splendor...

Jin In-Jin wanders through the room, whose ceiling is 4 meters high.  
On all the walls of the room, from floor to ceiling, as well as on low displays...  
There is the most fantastic entomology collection imaginable!

JIN IN JIN - Where could I hang it?

Huge capricorns are pinned, giant scolopendra, big hornets.  
An incredible variety of the rarest, and sometimes the most monstrous insects.  
There's a multitude of them, all pinned.  
Butterflies of all kinds can also be found there.  
Also giant species, such as the cobra butterfly, with a wingspan of up to 30 cm.

JIN IN JIN - No, I will build it a dedicated room...

# 19

FLASH, End image : Ren-Bo terrified + Jin In-Jin exalted.


End file.
